The Other Side of Me
by KatBlue
Summary: Leading a double life is going to get complicated for Serena Tsukino. This story will have strange couplings, funny scenarios and plenty of romance. Inspired by a Disney channel show. Guess which one. Chapter 32 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of Me.

Leading a double life is going to get complicated for Serena Tsukino. This story will have strange couplings, funny scenarios and plenty of romance. Inspired by a Disney channel show. Guess which one.

Serena Tsukino was a spacey and sweet girl who no one would of ever dream she would be a pop princess. With great talent, a wonderful best friend, and a loving guardian at her at her side she could accomplish anything. That was just what Serena did.

"Serena you're late," said her guardian and her manager Luna. She quickly pushed her into the dressing room and people began to do her hair. It was up in it's usual style, odangos on each side of on her head.

"I'm sorry," replied Serena. "I had a study session."

"You studying." Luna raised an eye brow.

"Okay, okay so I fell asleep in the library so sue me."

"We can't argue about that. You're on in three minutes."

"Where's Minako?"

"Here I am," said Minako pushing her way through the crowd.

"Minako got here before you," said Luna. "Why didn't you take Serena with you?"

"She told me she had a study session. Don't know in what. We took all our test last week."

"Traitor," said Serena as she glared at Minako.

"I love you too," said Minako blowing a kiss to Serena.

"I think you better go out there," said Luna. "We are not going to finish here in time."

"Alright. I'll get them riled up for you." Minako started to undo her hair bow and started to make the odangos.

"Two minutes Minako."

"I can do it." Minako grabbed some long blonde extensions and clipped it onto her odangos. She hurries over to the mirror and to brush the hair down a little then quickly grabs one of Serena's extra costumes for the show and puts it on. Luna leads Minako over to the stage.

The crowd goes insanely wild. Minako waved at the huge crowd before her and smiled. She blew kisses to them all and grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening everyone," said Minako smiling and laughing as the crowd cheered louder with her presence. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. This is going to be a great concert. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do, but first let me introduce the band." The band was made up of ten people including back up singers.

In the crowd, a teen girl around the age of 13 was full of excitement. Her partner not so much. He wasn't into solo girl artist, but he promised his best friend, Andrew. It was a last minute decision and Andrew couldn't take his little sis to her favorite artist concert. Andrew called Darien to take her. He was like her second big brother and loved her like sister as well. He just couldn't stand the screaming.

"Look there she is," said Lizzy. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah," replied Darien as he gaze upon the beautiful blonde on stage. "She is."

When Minako finished introducing the band she applauded them and made the crowd applaud as well.

"Thank you," said Minako. "I'll be back in a second. Don't go away." Minako headed off stage, but before she exit's the stage she gives her signature wink. Minako was off stage and Serena was finally ready.

"You are too strange," said Serena as she secured her microphone.

"Why?"

"You can go out there and introduce the band and talk to millions of people but when it comes to actually singing you freeze up. We would of made an awesome duo."

"I know. I just can't." Minako bowed her head.

"It's okay. You're still my best friend. Scared of singing in front of people or not. I love ya just the same." The two smiled at each other.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Show time," said Luna as she pushed Serena on the stage.

The stage grew dark and Serena stood in the middle with her back turned to the audience. One light turned on from the left then from the right. Then a spot light finds Serena.

"Ladies and gentlemen we proudly present to you Serenity," said a booming voice.

Serena, now the pop princess Serenity, turns around and gives her signature wave with her hand showing a peace sign. Wearing a mini blue ruffle skirt with stockings and a pair of high heel boots, Serenity's signature look resembled the uniform of a school girl. She then began to sing her sing.

_"We haven't met, and that's okay  
Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait, in line  
The Moment is mine believe me  
Don't close, your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got Nerve  
Electrified, I'm on a wire,  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinnin'  
Don't close, your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yea,yea,yea  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve"_

Back stage Minako is dancing around knowing all her dance moves cause she was there when they taught them to Serena. She was having as much fun as Serena and sometimes she wishes she was out there with her. Then she pushed that though away. It's her greatest fear and she couldn't ever imagine her ever standing in for Serena and sing for her. That would one thing she couldn't do.

_"Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got...I got nerve!"_

Serenity finished the song and greeted her fans. After that she continued with another song. The concert was an hour and half long with a set of 9 songs.

After the show, Serenity was heading for her car but got stormed by some fans wanting to get her autograph. Her body guard got in front of her and Minako who was beside Serena with her hair in a ponytail and a cap just like Serena.

"It's okay," said Serenity. "I have time to sign a couple." Her body guard looked at her.

"I don't think they deserve it," said the body guard. "They ambushed you."

"Haruka they're my fans and I love them."

"Not more then me you don't."

"Oh, Serenity she's jealous again," said Minako. "Better give her a kiss."

"I'm spoiling her." Serenity started signing autographs.

From afar Darien had a worried expression on his face. As he and Lizzy were making their way out of the building they got separated and now he can't find her any where. Andrew will kill him if came home without his sister.

"Elizabeth!" he called out. He then saw the big crowd next to a limo. He ran over there and just his luck there she was crawling underneath the crowd trying to get to Serenity. She did and quickly shows Serenity her autograph book. Darien made his way through the crowd and grabbed Lizzy.

As Serenity finished signing Lizzy's book she looked up and saw Darien. Her eyes were locked with his and she smiled. He was the most handsomest guy she has ever laid eyes on. Minako thought so to. Serenity handed the book back to Lizzy.

"Thank you so much," said Lizzy with the biggest smile.

"You're welcome," replied Serenity still looking at Darien.

"Nice concert," Darien said.

"Thanks." Serenity almost blushes but a harsh fan started to complain about them taking too long. Haruka eyed the guy who was complaining and signaled the another security guard. The two went over and pulled him away from the crowd.

Suddenly the crowd got rowdy and began to surround Serenity and Minako. The two crouched down and exchanged hats then Serenity crawled underneath the crowd. Minako tried to hid her face and pretended to be Serenity to give her time to escape.

It only took two seconds before the fans figured out that Minako wasn't Serenity. They all turned around and saw Serenity walking away. She saw them and quickly made a run for it. Serenity ended up running toward the parking lot of the concert building and was luckily spotted by someone.

"Darien isn't that…" said Lizzy looking out the wind shield. Darien speed up and was nearing her side. He opened the door and grabbed hold of her placing her on his lap. Darien closed the door and drove off. The fans gave up on following.

AN: Hannah Montana song. Yep, you guess it. Song is _I've Got Nerve._ Tell me what ya think you all. If I get good reviews then I'll continue. You guys have the power.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side of Me.

Chapter 2.

Darien drove farther away from the concert building with Serenity on his lap. She moved to the side for him to see where he was going then he pulled over at a fast food restaurant.

"Lizzy move to the back seat so Serenity can sit," said Darien. Lizzy quickly got out of the car and went to the back seat. Serenity then moved over to the passenger seat.

"Thanks," said Serenity to both of them. "Do you often rescue girls in parking lots?"

"No problem," replied Darien. "Fans got a little craze."

"Craze doesn't even cut it."

"Darien that was so cool," said Lizzy. "It was like something out of a movie." Serenity laughed at that.

"It was nothing," said Darien. "Maybe you should call someone. They must be worried about you."

"Yeah," said Serenity nodding her head and taking her cell phone out.

"It's too bad my camera ran out of pictures," said Lizzy.

"I've got a camera."

"We should take one of you two first." Serenity looked at Darien then at Lizzy. She agreed and the two got closer so Lizzy could take the picture. When they separated after the picture was taken they both looked at each other. Serenity tried to ignore it and grabbed the camera.

"How about one of you guys?" she suggested. Lizzy moved over to Darien then smile for the camera.

"Now you two," said Darien taking the camera from Serenity. Lizzy moved closer to Lizzy.

"Thanks," said Lizzy.

"No problem," said Serenity as she took her camera back. "Type your e-mail on my phone so I can e-mail them to you."

"Sure thing," said Lizzy as she took her phone and typed her e-mail.

"Are you hungry?" asked Darien. "We were going to stop at this burger joint."

"Yes," replied Serenity. "I'm not suppose to be eating that stuff but I'll let it slide tonight."

"You're restricted on what you eat."

"Sometimes. The life of a star."

"Here you go," said Lizzy handing her phone back. "I can't believe Serenity is going to e-mail me. This is so cool."

"Well, lets eat," said Serenity. "I'll buy."

"No, that's not necessary," said Darien.

"I insist. It's the least I can do. Please." Her beautiful blue eyes had a strange effect on Darien and he caved in.

They went through the drive thru cause going inside would be a bad idea with Serenity with them. Lizzy ordered a combo double cheese burger with super size fries and super size coke. Darien ordered the chicken sandwich combo with large fries and a coke. Serenity ordered the chicken sandwich with bacon and the special sauce, small fries, medium float coke, and a salad on the side.

Darien and Lizzy looked at her after she finished her ordered. She felt a little embarrassed ordering all that but she was hungry.

"You're going to eat all that?" asked Darien.

"Yeah," replied Serenity.

When it was time to pay Serenity pulled out her credit card. Serenity moved over him to hand her credit card to the cashier and when she moved back to her seat Serenity's eyes landed in front of Darien's.

"Sorry," said Serenity feeling nervous. That's not a trait of Serenity but it's more of a trait of Serena.

"It's okay," replied Darien. Serenity moved over him again to take back her credit card.

Lizzy was in the back enjoying the little show of Serenity and Darien feeling awkward with each other when they get close.

Darien parked in an empty parking lot and there the three pulled out their food to eat. As Serenity took a bite of her sandwich she let a sort of moan that made Darien uneasy. Lizzy just laughed cause it made Darien uneasy.

"This is the best," said Serenity truly enjoying her sandwich.

"I wish I can take you home with me," said Lizzy.

"Lizzy," said Darien.

"My brother has a crush on you. He was the one who bought me the tickets. He was going to go with me but something came up and he asked Darien to take me. Darien isn't really a fan."

"Lizzy." Darien's eyes bulged out. Serenity laughed and Darien looked at her.

"That's okay," said Serenity. "I'm more into rock music then the music I sing."

"You are?"

"Yep, but they don't want me to sing that cause it's not lady like. Kelly Clarkson can do it why can't I?"

"I can see you pull it off. In some long high heel boats…"

"With a mini skirt."

"And a pink tube top," said Lizzy. Darien and Serenity looked at Lizzy.

"Luna would go insane if she saw me in a tube top," said Serenity.

"Who's that?" asked Darien.

"Luna's my guardian and my manager, which I have to call right now. Oh my gosh she's going to kill me." Serenity grabbed her phone and started to dial.

Back at the concert hall everyone heard Luna yell when Haruka and Minako told her they lost Serena.

"WHAT!" cried out Luna. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she's fine," said Minako trying to calm Luna.

"Haruka why did you let her out your sight?"

"I told her she shouldn't sign autographs but she insisted. Then some guy started to get rowdy."

"It wasn't Haruka's fault Luna," said Minako. "You know Haruka can't say no to Serena. She's a big softy when it comes to her." Haruka blushed.

"Luna just calm down," said a man that came behind Luna massaging her shoulders. Luna began to relax. "We'll find her. She couldn't have gone too far if she is on foot."

"Oh, Artemis," said Luna turning to him. "I'm worried about her. Alone on the streets."

"Her cell phone," said Minako. "We can call her. Why didn't I think of this before."

When Minako pulled out her phone to dial Serena's number, Luna's phone rings. She grabbed it and looked at the number.

"It's Serena," said Luna as she answered the phone. "Hello, Serena where are you?"

"I'm okay Luna," replied Serena. "I'm at burger world."

"Burger world. What are you doing there?"

"I know where that is," said Minako. "Lets get going." Haruka, Minako, Artemis and Luna all headed to the car.

"I was rescued by someone," said Serenity as she looked at Darien. "From the craze fans who were chasing me."

"We are on our way to pick you up," said Luna. "Stay where you are." Haruka who was driving the car asked for the cell phone.

"That guy lays one finger on you and I'll break his arm," said Haruka.

"Haruka how did you know…" said Serenity looking at the phone then looking at Darien. "How do you do that?"

"Just tell him that."

"Okay. Bye." Serenity hangs up the phone.

"What's the matter?" asked Darien.

"Oh, it was something my guard said. She's such a kidder." Serenity grabbed her float and continued to drink it.

They arrived at the parking lot where Serenity was with Darien and Lizzy. Haruka was the first get out of the car. She immediately saw Serena in the passenger seat and walked over to her. Haruka opened the door and extended her hand out to her.

"Haruka," said Serenity as she took her hand exiting the car.

"Lets go," said Haruka.

"Let me say goodbye." Serenity batted her eye lashes and as usual Haruka could not say no. Lizzy exit's the car and hugs Serenity. She then walked around the car to the driver side. Darien got out of the car and Serenity hugged him. Haruka didn't like that at all. She wanted to pound the guy. As Serenity pulled away she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem," replied Darien with a smile. Serenity walked over to Haruka and she took her to the car. Serenity waved goodbye to the two as she entered her car. When she was inside she got a hug from Minako and Luna.

"You guys not so tight," said Serena. "I can't breath."

"Don't you scare me like that again Serena," said Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna," said Serena. "I didn't mean to run off and I know I should of called sooner." Serena bowed her head.

"At least you know your faults," said Luna.

"Yes, but he was so cute." Serena turned to Minako. "Minako he was such a gentlemen. He had these intense blue eyes and his smile it was so beautiful. Oh, I wish I could date a guy like that." Serena sighed and Minako looked at Serena who had a dreamy look on her face.

Haruka and Artemis both rolled their eyes. The two were very protective of the girls but were both very cool and calm in hectic situations like this one. They both were use to listening to the girls gossip and boy talk. It wasn't something they particularly liked but they endured it.

Lizzy and Darien got home and Andrew was already waiting for them. His emergency was at his job. Someone came down with the flu and he had to cover.

"So, what ya think?" asked Andrew.

"I had blast," said Lizzy. "I even got her autograph and she's e-mailing these pictures we took the car with her. I can't wait to get them."

"E-mailing?"

"You missed a good show," said Darien. "She is a lot more beautiful up close."

"Up close? Hey those tickets weren't VIP."

"Andrew my friend…"

"You like her."

"What?"

"I thought you think she would be pretty but you like her."

"Andrew I…"

"Darien I known you all your life and I know when…"

"I like someone."

"Yep. So what happen?"

Darien explain the whole incident with the fans chasing Serenity and Darien rescuing her. The two walked over to the sofa.

"Wow, so you're impress with Serenity. Did you get her number?"

"Andrew."

"Come on. If she was that amazing I think the Darien I know would of gotten her number." Lizzy walked over to Andrew and Darien.

"I've got her number," said Lizzy. Both Darien and Andrew looked at Lizzy.

AN: I was hoping for a better turn out on reviews. Oh well. I hope this chapter brings more. Give me your choice of strange couplings of Sailor Moon Characters. Leave the review and your strange couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Other Side of Me.

The next day Serena went to school and day dreamed all day about Darien. Minako laughed at her friend. She was happy for her yet she was sad for her because she knew that she would never get see this guy again.

At lunch, Serena's friends were eating and Serena was still day dreaming. One of her friends, Rei, wondered why she was spacier than usual. She leans into Minako.

"What's with her?" asked Rei.

"Oh, Serena met a guy…I…" Minako said but wanted to take back her words.

"Serena you met a guy. Why didn't you tell us?" Rei goes over to her side and shoved her almost making fall off her seat. A startled Serena looked at Rei with a glare. "Who is this guy? Do we know him?"

"Yeah, we have to approve of him," said Lita. "So who is he?"

"Huh?" said Serena. Her eyes fall on Minako who has her head bowed down. "I…Minako was just kidding. Right Minako."

"I don't believe it. You just don't want to tell," said Rei as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have ways of making you talk." Serena's eyes widen.

"I've gotta go." Serena bolted out of sight.

"She bailed on us," said Lita. "Minako." Rei and Lita stared at Minako who was eventually going to cave.

Serena kept running and doesn't pay attention to where she was going. She then smashes into someone head on really hard. They both fall backwards. When they looked up they realized whom they had crashed into. The young man helped Serena up then grabbed his things.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"Serena you gotta watch out where you're going," said the young man. "That really smart." He touched his head and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry Seiya." Serena approached and touched his head. Seiya flinched a little at her touch. "Rei was picking on me again. I had to get away."

"That's okay. You can run into me anytime." He smiled at her.

"You could of moved out of the way you know."

"Not with these books." Seiya headed down to pick up his books.

"Here let me help." Serena helped Seiya pick up his books. "Got a lot of homework."

"Big research project for science."

"On what?" Serena looked at one of the books that had the title 'The Many Faces of the Moon'. "The moon?"

"Yeah, I've always had a strange attraction toward it. Don't know why."

"I like it too. Especially when it's full. So, no charges on our collision?" Serena smiles.

"No." Seiya laughs at Serena's comment. "I wouldn't charge you at all. It'd be a crime." Serena blushed at Seiya's comment.

"Seiya." She bowed her head. "You're too sweet."

Suddenly the bell rings, interrupting their moment. They both realize that they need to get going to their next class or they'd be late. Seiya placed his books into his locker and is about to go when he turned back around and kissed Serena on the cheek. Serena was shocked as she watched Seiya running down the hall way to his next class. Minako saw them from afar and walked up to Serena.

"Serena," called Minako. "Are you and Seiya together?"

"No," replied Serena nodding her head. "We're just friends and anyways I wouldn't do that to you Minako. I know you've always had a crush on Seiya." Minako blushed. "Come on we're going to be late for class."

After school Haruka surprised Serena by waiting for her near her locker after her last class. Many people stared at her and wondered why she would be waiting for Serena out all people.

"Haruka what are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"Picking you up. You have a last minute gig at some college concert. Luna's already arranged everything. Come on Minako is waiting in the car."

"Okay." Haruka grabbed her hand and pulled her along to her car at the front of the school.

Just exiting the school was Seiya and he saw Serena get into Haruka's car. He wondered who that person could be. From afar Haruka looked like a man to Seiya.

They arrived at the college where the concert was to be held. Serena stepped out of the car and was already transformed into Serenity with her stylish clothes, extra extensions, and make-up. Minako had helped her get ready on the ride there.

"This was short noticed," said Serena when she found Luna with her set crew getting the stage ready.

"I'm sorry but we need to get some exposure for your new album," said Luna.

"Yeah, but I can't be in two places at the same time. Well, except when Minako steps in for me."

"It's just one song and a couple autographs."

"This is going to be fun," said Minako. "All those college guys out there watching you."

"Minako," said Artemis. "I think we better pump up security."

"Artemis relax. You are such worry wart." Minako then pets his head and messes his hair up.

In the parking lot two college guys start walking towards the event. One of them didn't seem to want to go but his friend convinced him anyway.

"This is stupid Andrew," said Darien. "I don't even like half the bands that are playing here tonight."

"Trust me you'll like this one," said Andrew with a smile. They approached the first stage that was ready to present it's first act. Some background music of her hit single began and out came Serenity with a big smile. Darien was speechless when he saw her and his jaw dropped. "Told ya."

"Hey you all," said Serenity. "Tonight you guys are going to get a special treat. You all be the first ones to hear the first track off my new record. Song's called "Make Some Noise". Hope you like it."

_It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show  
You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine_

Darien just watched Serenity moved across the stage as she sang her song. She looked like a goddess to him and as the light behind her shone she seem glow as well. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and that made him feel like if she were only singing to him alone. Andrew could tell his friend was mesmerized.  
_  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try_

Serena felt something as she was singing. She was thinking about Darien and how she wished he was there watching her. The song reminded her of him. She glanced across the crowd before her and at first she thought she was crazy. Serena saw Darien in the crowd and seeing him made her stop mid chorus. She quickly realized she had stopped singing and continued to finish the song.

_Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, Hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, Hey, yeah_

"Thank you." Serena bowed and waved at the crowd. She then smiled at Darien and he noticed. Suddenly a craze fan broke through the barrier and tried to reach for Serenity. He grabbed her leg and almost made her fall. Haruka moved quickly and grabbed the individual. She looked at Serena to make sure she was alright and Serena nodded her head.

As she exited the stage she tried to make her way to the back. Luna and Minako stopped her. They were concern with her incident and why she stopped singing during one of the chorus of the song.

"Serena are you alright?" asked Luna. "What happen?"

"It's Darien," replied Serena pushing the two aside.

Back in the crowd Darien and Andrew pushed their way through the crowd as quickly as they could. Darien was not pleased with that fan who tried to grab her. In fact her was angry about the whole incident and Andrew just laughed at his friend emotions. The two made their way to the back of the stage to see if they could catch Serenity and they were fortunate since she was looking for them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"I go to college here," replied Darien. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Things like this happen often, but I'm lucky to have Haruka. She never lets anyone get near me." Haruka then appears out of no where and stands between Serena and Darien.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruka. "Stalking her."

"Haruka," Serena snapped at her for saying what she said.

"My friend here is too busy being mesmerized by your beauty so I'll just introduce myself," said Andrew as he extended his hand to Serenity. "I'm Andrew Lizzy's brother." Darien glared at Andrew then blushed a little.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Tell Lizzy I said hello."

"I sure will. Hey, we're going to check out the parties going on here. Wanna join us?" Darien wanted to strangle his friend and hug him at the same time.

"I'd love to." Serena turned around and Luna and Minako approached her. "Luna can I got the parties with them, please?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt but Haruka goes with you," said Luna.

"Thank you Luna." Serena kissed her on the cheek. "Let me go get changed." Serena pulled Minako with her. "I can't believe out of all the places he'd come here tonight. What am I going to wear?"

"Easy girl," said Minako seeing that her friend was hyperventilating. "Breathe."

"Minako you have to come with us. I need you."

"Serena I…I'd feel like the third wheel. You know I have my sights set on…"

"I know but you're not the third wheel. There's Andrew. He seems like a nice guy. Why don't you just get to know him."

"Alright. I'll do it for you."

"I love you."

"I know I'm loved." Minako shrugged and laughed.

AN: Make Some Noise-Another Hannah Montana song. Not mine. There is more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The Other Side Of Me.

The four walked around the crowded campus and entered a place that looked like a club. There was music, low lighting and people dancing everywhere. As they made their way through the crowd, someone accidentally pushed Serena against Darien. Haruka didn't like Serena being so close to him and just glared at the two. Minako quickly grabbed hold of Haruka before she could pull the couple apart.

"Haruka why don't we go get some drinks," suggested Minako. Serena felt relief that Minako took Haruka away.

"So, what do you think?" asked Darien over the loud music. "Anything like the wild rock star parties you're use to."

"Nah," replied Serenity. "Less music and more socialization."

"You know I think I'm going to go help your friends with the drinks," said Andrew as he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Andrew," called out Darien wanting to strangle him for leaving him alone with Serenity. The two felt a little uncomfortable being alone in the middle of the dance floor. They looked around for a while then their eyes landed on each other.

"You want to…You first…" they both said at the same time then laughed.

"You want to dance?" asked Darien.

"Sure," replied Serenity. The two got closer and Serenity wrapped her hands around Darien's neck while Darien placed his around her waist.

"I liked your song."

"Thanks. I get really scared when I put out a new song. I don't know how people are going to react to it or if they're going to like it."

"It was uplifting."

"I guess I was going for that." Serenity laughed.

At the entrance of the club three young men entered. All three bared long hair but each had a different style of their own. One had black hair and deep blue eyes with a signature color of red. The second one was the tallest of the three with chocolate brown hair and siren violet colored eyes. The third of the group was the smallest but the one with the most attitude. He had silky blonde hair that almost looked white with mesmerizing green eyes.

"Why are we here?" asked Taiki, the brown haired one.

"Cause dumb bell here wants a college girl. You first gotta be able to ask a high school girl out before you ask a college girl."

"Funny Seiya," said Yaten, the blonde haired one. "Very funny. I could say the same thing about you." Seiya rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on you guys," said Taiki. "We here now so lets make the most of it."

"Could they play some better music." Yaten nodded his disapproving the DJ's choice in music then disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh, boy we are going to get kicked out," said Seiya as he followed Yaten. He walked through the crowd and to his left was Serena and Darien dancing. Seiya passed by the couple not noticing Serena.

"Hey, don't I know you," said a guy dancing near Serenity and Darien. Serenity turned around and realized it was the same guy who had tried to grab her leg on stage. Serenity became scared but Darien pulled her away from him.

"You're mistaken," said Darien.

"No," said the guy. "You're her. Serenity!" The guy got the attention of everyone in the club and they were all looking at Darien and Serenity.

From the bar, Minako and Haruka heard her name as Andrew finally found the bar. He looked at Minako and Haruka who looked stunned.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Andrew.

"Her cover is blown," said Minako. She tried to push her way through the crowd but got pushed back. Andrew quickly caught her before she fell over. Haruka then started to push through.

"Thank you," said Minako. She turned around to face Andrew. Another pushed her against him and from afar Yaten saw Minako with some college guy he assumed. He became speechless and pushed his way to the exit. Seiya saw him rush out and wondered why. He looked at where Yaten was looking before and saw Minako with some guy getting very cozy with him. Seiya was surprised at Minako and decided to go after Yaten.

Minako apologized to Andrew when she was pushed unto him. Then she looked over where Seiya was and saw him leaving the club. She was crushed cause she knew what he had just seen. Minako wanted to go after him to talk to him but decided not too.

"Are you okay," asked Andrew when he saw her face change from happy to sad.

"I'm fine," replied Minako with a fake smile.

"I didn't get your name."

"Oh, it's Venus."

"Venus. Makes sense." Andrew smiled at Minako, which made Minako smile back.

The crowd was squeezing Serena and Darien and the two couldn't find a way out. Darien kept protecting her from anyone who tried to touch her by keeping her close to him but what he needed to do is get her out of the club.

"This is not Serenity," said Darien in an authoritative voice. "This is her double. The real one is at the bar." Everyone turned their heads around to look at the bar and at that moment Darien pulled Serenity away from the crowd out the door. The crowd spotted Minako but quickly noticed she was not Serenity.

Haruka returned to Andrew and Minako who were unable to move from the bar because of the crowd. She had a worried expression then looked at Minako.

"They're gone," said Haruka still looking around.

"Oh, great," said Minako. "Luna's going to have kittens."

"I'm sure that Darien took her out of the crowd," said Andrew. "She's perfectly safe." Haruka glared at Andrew for being too confident with his friend.

Serenity took a sigh of relief from outside of the club. Darien still held her hand as they continued to walk away from the club and Serenity noticed that. They both kept looking back to make sure no one was following them.

"That was close," said Serenity as she twirled around to face Darien and stop him from walking. She was still holding his hand and he looked down to her hand noticing that. "Maybe I should take these down." She released his hand and Darien felt upset that she let go. Serenity pulled down her odangos and let her hair flow free. She smiled at Darien as she grabbed one of her bands and pulled her hair up in one pony tail which still left her hair dangling all the down her back. Darien stares at her. "What?"

"Nothing," said Darien bowing his head. He looked toward his left and saw that they were near the small beach next to the campus.

"I think we should go some place where no one is around."

"I've got an idea." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the beach. As they reached the sandy beach Serenity stopped to take off her shoes. They were much too expensive to mess them up with sand. She used Darien to stand still while she took off her shoes then tossed them over her shoulder. Darien did the same but placed his shoes on the sand instead. He then saw Serenity looking up at the moon which was full.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Serenity looked at Darien and turned around to him.

"Don't make fun but I feel this strange attraction to the moon." Darien smiled at her then looked up at the moon.

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"It's mesmerizing and beautiful like you." Serenity smiled and blushed. She bowed her head feeling like Serena more than Serenity. Darien titled her chin up and her blue eyes stared into his deep blue eyes. Their lips began to draw them to each other. Serenity closed her eyes leaned up and forward. Inches away from the target when her cell phone rings interrupting the moment. They both looked at each other then pulled away. Serenity searched for her cell phone in her purse.

"Hello," said Serenity.

"Serena," said Minako who was away from Andrew and Haruka. "Where are you? Haruka is going to kill Darien."

"She better not. We're okay. We just needed to get out of there."

"You know she was just worried about you. I was too."

"I'm sorry. Lets meet back at the stage."

"By the way where are you? We looked everywhere."

"Oh we're at the beach near the campus."

"The beach."

"I'll tell you everything later. See ya." Serena hung up and looked at Darien. "We need to head back."

"Okay," replied Darien as he took her hand again, which made Serena smile.

AN: Who wanted them to kiss raise your hands. LOL. Oh, I see. That's how many reviews I want. LOL. Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The Other Side of Me.

Minako was pacing back and forth near the stage that Serenity had performed on. Haruka stood next to Andrew with her arms crossed over her chest and watched Minako pace. Andrew just stood there waiting for Darien and Serenity to meet up with them. He wasn't worried at all because he knew Darien wouldn't let anything happen to Serenity.

When Minako spotted the two walking over, she walked over to Serenity and hugged her. She whispered something to Serenity but she couldn't make it out cause she sounded like if she were crying. Serenity released Darien's hand to fully hug Minako. Darien walked over to Andrew but Haruka stopped him. The two faced each other.

"What do you think you were trying to pull?" asked Haruka.

"I wasn't trying to pull anything," said Darien.

"Haruka," Serenity called out. "Not now." Serenity pulled Minako from her and saw that she had been crying. "Minako?" Minako quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm okay."

"It's not you," said Minako. "I'm such a blubbering idiot. I'm you." They both laughed knowing very well that Serena would cry for any little thing. The boys and Haruka watched the girls laugh and wondered what was the joke. "I'm sorry for ruining your time with Darien. Why don't you go say goodbye to him while Haruka and I find Luna and Artemis."

"Okay." Serenity smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll tell you later." Minako walked over to Haruka and took her away. She glared at the two guys but went along with Minako. Serenity turned to the guys and walked up to them.

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble," said Serenity.

"You weren't," said Darien. "I had good time."

"So did I." Serenity smiled.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Serenity," said Andrew as he took her hand and kissed it. Serenity blushed at his action and Darien glared at his friend.

"Like wise," replied Serenity. "Say hi to Lizzy for me."

"I sure will." Andrew turned to Darien. "I'm going to go get the car." Darien kept glaring at him. "Yeah." Andrew headed for the parking lot.

"Your friend was really nice," said Serenity.

"Yeah, I told him to be on his good behavior," said Darien. They both laughed.

"I…" Darien took her hand into his.

"Serenity," called Haruka from afar. She was standing next to the car where Luna, Minako and Artemis are in. Serenity looked over at them then back at Darien who was still holding her hand. She slowly pulled her hand away then looked up at Darien.

"Thanks for the dance." Serenity then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Darien was surprised by her and really meant to say 'thank you.' Serenity walked over to the car and entered.

The ride back was quiet. Luna didn't even ask any question about what they all did. She was always as curious as cat when it came to things involving Serena. Minako was unusually quiet and Serena wanted to know why.

When they were home, Minako pulled Serena up the stairs and into her room. They all lived together since Luna and Artemis married a couple years ago. The guardians of the young girls knew that they'd be even happier if they all lived together and got to finally be sisters, which they were already.

"Minako," said Serena as soon as the two entered Minako's room. "What's the matter?" Minako released Serena's hand then turned away. Serena walked over to her side and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Seiya was there," said Minako as she tried to hold back her tears.

"He was?"

"He saw me with Andrew." Minako turned to Serena. "He must of thought the worst of me."

"No, he wouldn't."

"The crowd pushed me and Andrew caught me. I was all over him."

"Minako I'm sure he didn't see that."

"Yes, he did. All I saw was him leaving the club in a hurry."

"Maybe he forgot something in his car."

"Serena what am I going to do? Look at me sobbing and babbling about me when you had they most wonderful night of your life."

"How'd you guess?"

"I know. I'm Minako Aino. Love expert. At least for others. Besides, I saw you holding hands." Serena blushed and smiled.

"I really think he likes me and I like him too."

"This is good. I'm happy for you Serena. At least one of us gets the guy." Minako hugged her, but Serena couldn't help feel sad for Minako.

Back at the campus concert, Yaten stood alone in the parking lot. He'd been waiting there a long time realizing he didn't have the keys to the car and was there cursing at the air. Seiya caught up to him and walked over.

"Yaten," said Seiya.

"Leave me alone," said Yaten.

"Come Yaten. At least she wasn't kissing him." Yaten turned to Seiya and rolled his eyes.

"Seiya I don't think that was the right thing to say," said Taiki who had found his two friends because he knew they couldn't get anywhere without the keys to the car and he hand them. "Now what happen?"

"He saw Minako with some other guy," replied Seiya.

"Minako from school?"

"If you ask me I don't find it at all bad that she's going to college parties. It's not like she's been ask by a certain somebody." Yaten got furious and started to go at it with Seiya. Taiki quickly intervened.

"You're the one talk," said Yaten. "You can't even ask your 'odango' out on a date either."

"You both need cold showers," said Taiki. "Anyways if Minako was here then Serena couldn't be far behind. They are always together." Seiya glared at Taiki.

"I want to go home," said Seiya.

"Seiya."

"NOW!"

The next day, Darien and Andrew headed to the public library. They needed to do some research for a project. The two were in line to check out the books they needed when I Andrew came up with an idea when he saw a girl from afar with the same odangos as Serenity's.

"You need to call her," said Andrew.

"What?" asked Darien.

"Ask her out on a date. I real date."

"That's crazy Andrew."

"No it's not."

"I don't have her…"

"Yes you do. It's right here." Andrew took Darien's phone and showed him Serenity's number on his cell phone. Darien rolled his eyes. "Come on what do you have to lose?"

"She's going to ask me why I have her number."

"You come up with something. You're college guy." Darien nodded his head. "I've got her on speed dial for you. Here you go." Andrew handed Darien his phone.

A couple isles away at the public library, Serena sits down and waited for her friend, Amy. She was her study buddy and she had something very much in common. She liked Serenity. Serena had surprise for her this time, two front row tickets to her latest show.

"Hey, Amy," said Serena. "Got something for you." Serena pulled out the tickets. Amy's eyes widen when she read them.

"How in the world were you able to get them?" asked Amy. "They're not even selling now."

"I know a friend of friend."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

"Well, enjoy them."

"I thought one was for you."

"I've already got one. These are for you. You can invite any friend you'd like."

"Thanks." Amy took the tickets in her hand and held them tight then she placed them in her purse. She then started to take out her books.

Unexpectedly, Serena's phone rings. She found it strange for someone to be calling her especially when everyone knew she'd be at the library actually studying. Serena didn't recognize the number but decided to pick it up any way.

"Hello," said Serena.

"Serenity it's Darien," said Darien. "You must be wondering how I got your phone number."

"So Haruka was right," said Serena. "You are stalking me."

"No, I…" Darien grew nervous and he glared at Andrew. "I'm calling to ask you out."

"Ask me out."

"On a date that is."

"I loved to."

"Great."

"I'm free tomorrow night. I'll call where to pick me up."

"Okay. Seven sound good?"

"Yes."

"Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." They both hung up.

"You see what I tell you," said Andrew. Darien glared at him.

Serena hung up her phone and stared into space. Amy looked at her and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Earth to Serena," said Amy.

"YES!" Serena yelled and jumped for joy. Everyone in the library heard her. Even the ones in line checking out books at the entrance. From the line Andrew and Darien stared at where they heard the girl yell.

AN: Oh oh. Will her secret be revealed? Find out next chapter. I'd write faster if I get more reviews. Hmmm, think about that. LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The Other Side Of Me.

They reached the counter to check out the books and placed their attention to the lady at the counter.

"I guess the girl must of got a hot date just like you," said Andrew with a grin. Darien nodded his head.

Behind a couple of isles, Serena noticed everyone looking at her especially her friend Amy. She slowly sat down and bowed her head. Serena put her phone away and hid herself with her book.

"Serena what was that about?" asked Amy.

"I…um," said Serena. She pulled her book down and looked at Amy. "I have a date."

"You what? With who?"

"Don't tell the girls. He's not from our school. He's older."

"Really. How much older?"

"I don't really know but he's really sweet."

"Where did you two met?"

"Ah…um…a concert. We really hit it off."

"You just met him and now you think it's love Serena?"

"Don't be silly Amy. It's just a date. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Lets begin our study session."

"Okay."

When Serena got home that night, she entered the house with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. Minako was coming down the stairs for something when she saw Serena at the door. She wondered why she was just standing by the door.

Suddenly Serena let out loudest squeal that could probably be heard on the other side of the world. Minako covered her ears and tried to shut her up but the pain in her ears was unbearable. Luna and Artemis came running into the room both out of breath and thinking that something bad had happen.

"Serena what on Earth…" asked Luna. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Serena. She grabbed hold of Minako and pulled her to her room. Artemis and Luna looked at each other.

The girls entered Serena's bedroom and Serena threw all her books on the floor. She turned to Minako and smiled at her.

"Serena…" Minako began but was cut by Serena.

"He asked me out," said Serena.

"Who? What?"

"Darien. He called me. I don't know how he got my number and I don't care. He asked me out on a date. A real date. Minako this is the best day of my life since I became Serenity. We're going to go tomorrow night at seven."

"Tomorrow night at seven. You have signing and a press release."

"Oh, no I totally forgot. I can't bail on him."

"I'll go for you. Besides it's not like anyone's going to ask me out on a date." Minako bowed her head.

"Minako…"

"It's okay. You have fun for the both of us."

"Oh, Minako." Serena hugged her. "Thank you."

"What are friends for, but first I think we have to ask Luna and Artemis."

"Oh, why? They don't have to know."

"Serena."

"I guess they'll know it's you and not me."

"Yeah. Come on. We'll ask together." Minako took Serena's hand and they headed to downstairs to talk to their guardians. The two explained their plan. Serena will go out with Darien, while Minako plays Serenity at the signing and press release. Luna and Artemis looked at each other.

"Serena you barely know him," said Luna. "I think it's a bit risky."

"Yes I do," said Serena. "And it's not. It's just a date."

"Luna's right," said Artemis. "How did he get your cell phone number? This could be a kidnapping for all we know."

"Artemis!" said Minako. "Please. This guy cares for Serena as much as Haruka does. I should know I'm good observer and good judge of character."

"I'm still not alright with this," said Luna.

"Oh…Luna please…" said Serena. "I'll call every hour."

"Half hour."

"Forty five minutes?"

"Alright. Now don't think that you can do this all the times. You know you have responsibilities..."

"Of course not. Love you Luna." Serena kissed Luna on the cheek and hugged Artemis.

"You better keep up with your studies if you're going to be dating and…"

"I've got Luna. You don't need to worry. I'm very grown up."

"Oh, dear we've created a monster," said Artemis.

"Very grown up, huh," said Haruka walking over to them. "It's time to go to bed." Haruka picked Serena up and threw her over shoulder. She then carried her upstairs.

"Haruka let go," said Serena. "I'm not going to bed because you said so. I'm an adult." Serena kept struggling all the way up and Minako followed them laughing the whole way.

"You caved again," said Artemis.

"I can't help it Artemis," said Luna. "She needs this to keep her normal."

"I get it." He placed his arm over Luna's shoulder and pulled her close.

In Serena's room, Haruka threw Serena on the bed. Serena glared at her then she saw Minako laughing and she glared at her. Her glare wiped Minako's smile and turned it to a serious one.

"Haruka why did you do that?" asked Serena.

"Because I can," said Haruka with a grin.

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry." Haruka got on one knee and took her hand. "Forgive me."

"Don't I always."

"I knew you would." Haruka then grabbed hold of her again placing her over her shoulder.

"No, Haruka. You…" Haruka walked over to Serena's bathroom.

"You smell. You need a bath." She started up the water and put it on cold.

"Put me down!"

"Okay." Haruka placed her down clothes and all into the tube filled with cold water. Serena squealed at the coldness then she started splashing water everywhere.

"Haruka that wasn't very nice," said Minako.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Haruka.

Minako grabbed the shower head and turned the water on Haruka sparying her on her face. Haruka tried to cover with her hands but she was out witted by Minako.

"Yes!" said Serena. "Minako my hero."

"Oh that's it," said Haruka. "You two are in for it." Haruka grabbed the shower head hose from Minako and starting to wet Minako. Serena then pulled Haruka and the hose went flying wetting the whole bathroom from ceiling to floor. Haruka fell into the tube along with Serena. The two looked at each other then looked at Minako who was the only one not completely drenched.

"Oh, no," said Minako. "Not me." Haruka grabbed one hand and Serena the other. They pulled her into the tube and she landed between the two. "You guys are mean."

"Haruka started it," said Serena.

"Serena," said Haruka.

"What?"

"I don't approve of you going out with this guy but if you trust then I trust him."

"Oh, I see," said Minako. "Haruka was jealous. That's why she was messing around like this."

"Was not," said Haruka.

"Was too. Haruka Tenoh, under that mysterious façade of yours Minako Aino can read you like a book."

"Oh, really."

"Yep." Minako crossed her arms over her chest. Haruka lifted herself up from the tube, threw two towels at the girls faces and began to dry herself. She took off her wet clothes then wrapped herself with a towel. The girls pulled the towels off their faces and watched as Haruka left the bathroom. "If I were into girls I'd sure be into Haruka, but I'm not."

"Yeah," said Serena. "Me too."

AN: I'll update soon with thier date. It's going to be fun. I had fun writing this part and it took this long to get it down. Review me please. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The Other Side of Me.

Meanwhile at Andrew's apartment, the guys were just finishing up their research project. Darien was proof reading the report while Andrew was in the kitchen fixing a snack and some drinks for them. Darien took a bite of what Andrew had made and was shocked that it was good.

"This is good," said Darien. "Where did you learn…"

"My girlfriend," said Andrew. "She's a great cook."

"Rita?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"She's kind of young but at first I didn't think so cause she was really tall for her age."

"How young are we talking?" Darien took a sip of his drink.

"16." Darien spits out his drink.

"Are you insane. What in your right mind would make you go out with a girl that young?"

"Come on."

"She's too young. She is still in high school."

"So what. Lizzy is good friends with her. That's how we met. I was picking Lizzy up from school. Lizzy forgot something and she came over to give it back to her. I'll never forget those eyes."

"As cute as the story could be, she is still too young for you Andrew. I would never go out with a 16 year old. It's just a little wrong."

"Speaking of going out, where are you taking Serenity?"

"I have no idea. I bet she's been everywhere. I want to impress her."

"You two were together twice. There's gotta something you know about her that would tell you what she likes."

"I don't know. We didn't have whole lot of time the last time. I think I need a expert."

"I know just the person." Andrew headed to Lizzy's room and knocked on her door. She opened the door. "We need your opinion."

"Okay," said Lizzy as she exited her room and entered the living room. "What kind of opinion?"

"I need to know what Serenity likes," said Darien.

"Why?"

"Cause I just asked her out."

"No way! Really!"

"Our Darien is going places," said Andrew with a grin.

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"Only a girl would ask me that," said Darien.

"You need to treat her like any other girl. Don't try to impress her with fancy stuff. Take her to a simple restaurant. Oh, and she loves red roses and chocolates."

"Okay."

"Just treat her like a regular girl and you'll do fine."

"You say it like it's a simple thing."

"Darien this is good thing," said Andrew. "It's a once in life time thing."

"It's a great thing so it needs to last," said Lizzy with a smile. "I won't mind Serenity becoming my auntie." Darien laughed at that.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Darien. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Hey, Darien could you pick up Lizzy tomorrow," said Andrew. "I need to take the afternoon shift."

"Sure no problem."

"This works out," said Lizzy as she patted Darien on his back. "I can help you get ready for your date."

Back at Serena's house, the girls finished cleaning the bathroom and Minako was combing Serena's long hair. Serena was looking out her window and she could see that the moon was out. She began to think about her date and how it would be.

"Serena," said Minako.

"Yeah?" said Serena as she turned around.

"We so need to get Haruka back."

"You bet."

"You thinking of your date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm getting butterflies in my stomach." Serena touched her tummy.

"Well, that's cause you haven't eaten tonight."

"Oh, I forgot."

"You're really in love if you forgot to eat." Minako laughed as she got up and placed her comb down on the dresser. "Lets get a snack."

The next day at school, Serena kept quiet about her date and so did Amy. She knew that Raye and Lita would want to know everything about the guy. They were exiting the school and a young girl ran by them.

"Hey, Lizzy," said Lita. Lizzy was just about to get into a car when she turned and waved at Lita. Serena recognized the girl and stopped dead in her tracks falling behind Amy, Raye and Lita. Minako noticed too and moved in front of Serena.

"Darien could you help me with this…" said Lizzy trying to put her science project in the back seat. Darien got out of the car and glanced at the girls that Lizzy waved at. He then noticed two blondes who looked familiar in the back. Especially the one with two odangos on her head running away.

Serena dropped her bag and ran off. Her friends noticed this and watched her run like the wind back into the school followed by Minako. Darien finished helping Lizzy and quickly turned around.

"Lizzy wait for me here," said Darien.

"Where are you going?" asked Lizzy as she entered his car. "We've got to get you ready for tonight."

"Just give me a minute." Darien walked passed Serena's friends and ran into the school.

Minako arrived inside the school and went down a hallway but she couldn't find Serena. She turned around and saw Darien enter the school. Minako gasped and turned back around. She quickly ducked into one of the class rooms.

"Oh, no," said Minako. She peeked out to see where he was headed. "Serena where are you?" Minako dialed her number but she wouldn't pick it up. Raye and the girls caught up to a worried Minako in the hall way.

"What's wrong with Serena?" asked Raye.

"She must of forgotten something in her locker," said Minako.

"She is such a ditz. She left her bag outside." Minako took the bag and heard Serena's cell phone ringing.

"Oh, no," said Minako.

Serena was running down one of the hallways of the school and as usual was not watching where she was going. She crashed into Seiya, again. He quickly noticed that she was in a panic state and wanted to keep running.

"Serena what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I…" said Serena as she turned around and saw Darien enter the hallway. "I know this is a really weird favor to ask but just…Minako's going to hate me. Seiya this doesn't mean anything okay. Just go with me on this."

"Huh?"

Serena grabbed Seiya and kissed him on the lips then she pulled him to the lockers making it look like he was the one who began the make out session. Darien looked over at the couple but he couldn't see the girl. He knew he was just seeing things when he saw to odangos on some girls head. It couldn't possibly be the girl he was thinking of.

"I think I'm going crazy," said Darien to himself. He then left the scene and returned to his car.

Serena released Seiya's lips leaving Seiya speechless and shocked at the same time. Serena saw the expression he had on his face and she knew nothing good could come of that.

"Seiya I know how you must feel but I trust you as friend not to take this seriously," said Serena.

"You kissed me."

"I know."

"There was tongue."

"There was no tongue."

"Got you."

"Ah! Seiya."

"Why did you need to hide?"

"For reasons I can't explain." Serena sighed. "If Minako ever found out about this she'd never forgive me."

"Why?"

"Because she's in love with you."

'I'm in love with you' Seiya said this in his mind.

"Oops, I wasn't suppose to say that. Please don't tell her I told you."

"I won't."

"I have to go. Bye and thanks." Serena ran back down the hallway.

AN: I didn't get much reviews from the previous chapter but I hope I get some for this one. The date will be next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The Other Side of Me.

Serena and Minako finally met up again and were both relief that Darien didn't find out that they went to high school. The two quickly headed home to get ready for the nights events. Minako going for Serena to the press release and Serena going on her official first date with Darien.

"Serena you seem quiet on the way home," said Minako as she tied her hair into two odangos.

"Huh?" said Serena as usual spacing out.

"Where did you go?"

"The cafeteria."

"Good place." Minako nodded and continued to put the extensions on her odangos.

"Minako." Serena turned to her.

"What?"

"I…"

The doorbell rang interrupting them. They both looked at each other and both thought that it could be Darien early for the date. Serena quickly grabbed her purse and jacket and ran down the stairs putting a touch of lip gloss on her way. Minako followed after her.

When Serena opened the door she didn't expect to see a dozen yellow roses and behind the yellow roses not Darien. Serena's eyes widen at whom she saw carrying the roses.

"Do I have the right house?" asked the guy realizing that the girl in front him wasn't who he was looking for.

"Seiya," said Serena still wide eyed. Seiya then looked closely at Serena.

"Serena?" Minako quickly hid behind a statue. "You're…"

"Pop star princess Serenity."

"But how?"

"It takes some getting use to. Minako come out." Minako peeked out and glared at Serena. She approached the two and started to fixed her hair, which was useless.

"You're…"

"Minako is my double. When I need to be in one place or escape my fans she pretends to be me."

"Like a body guard."

"No, kid I'm the body guard," said Haruka walking into the room. "You told him too."

"He found out just now," replied Serena. "Listen you've got to keep this a secret even to your closest friends. If anyone found out no more normal life for me. Can I trust you?"

Seiya looked into Serena's blue eyes and knew he couldn't say no to her. He nodded his head yes. Serena smiled at him and hugged him. The door bell rang and Serena got jittery.

"It's him." She tried to compose herself and walked casually to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Darien with a single red rose and small box of chocolates. She was surprised that he knew she loved red roses and that she loved chocolates. Serenity smiled at him and Darien handed her the rose and chocolates. Serenity handed them to Haruka who was the closest to the door.

"Better have her home before eleven," said Haruka. Darien gave a hand gesture and nodded to Haruka as he escorted Serenity to the car.

When the couple left, Haruka closed the door. She nodded her head and headed for the kitchen. Seiya and Minako were the only ones left in the foyer.

"She had a date?" asked Seiya feeling a little upset. "He looked much older than her."

"He is," replied Minako. "He's in college."

"Is it safe for her to go…"

"He's trust worthy. You wanted to give those roses to Serena. I'll put them in water and tell her you got them for her."

"No, don't. There not for Serena."

"If they're not for Serena then who?"

"There for you." Seiya showed her the roses to and Minako became speechless.

"Me?" Minako's heart started beating so fast that she had to put her hand over her chest to keep it under control. "Why me?

"Cause I like you. You busy tonight?"

"Kind of. Yeah." Minako bowed her head.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"No, I'm available."

"Tomorrow it is." He handed her the flowers, kissed her on the cheek and left the house. Minako was speechless, again.

"Minako are you almost…" Suddenly Haruka caught Minako just in time as she fainted into her arms. She sighed and nodded her head. "Girls."

In the car Serenity was quiet for a while but then decided to speak up just as Darien stopped the car. Serenity looked at the place where they were and saw that there were a lot of cars parked around in rows. They all surrounded something in front but Serenity couldn't make out what it was because it was too dark. Serenity looked at Darien wide eyed thinking the worst of him for bringing her to such place.

"You want some popcorn?" asked Darien.

"Huh?" said Serenity confused by the question. She looked forward and saw a big wide screen and video was projected on it. That's when she realized where she was and started to relax. "Sure."

"Ever been to a drive in movie?"

"No, this the first."

"I'll be back."

Serenity sank back in her seat feeling really stupid for thinking that Darien would bring her to some dark secluded place and park with her. All the bad stories of men taking advantage of innocent girls that Haruka had told her about, ran through her mind.

Darien returned with his hands filled with popcorn, candy and a couple sodas. He sat back down and shared the goodies with Serenity.

"You're spoiling me way too much." Serenity takes some of the chocolates. "These are so good. I love you for this. Thank you." Serenity caught herself but her mouth ran away with her. She never could imagine her saying those three words on a first date. Serenity hoped that he wouldn't take it literally.

"You're welcome." Darien felt surprised that she actually said those words to him but knew she didn't mean it literally.

The movie started and everything started well but they had a problem. They weren't comfortable in the front seats. Serenity looked to the back seats and saw that there was a lot more room back there than the front.

"Why don't we move to the back seat. They look more comfortable." Darien looked at her wide eyed then kicked himself for thinking such a bad thought. They exited the car and went to the back seat. Serenity was right, they were much more comfortable. The two relaxed and watched the movie.

A little into the movie, Serenity leaned onto Darien's shoulder and Darien placed his arm around her. The two were so comfortable that they fell asleep. Darien stirred awake and noticed Serenity was asleep. He thought she looked beautiful asleep then grabbed his jacket and placed it around her. A couple minutes later he fell asleep.

After the movie was over, Serenity woke up and saw Darien asleep. She noticed his jacket on her and thought that Darien looked so cute asleep. Serenity wanted to caress his face when he started to wake. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Darien rubbed his neck then pulled his arm away from Serenity. He realized that the movie was over and that most of the cars were gone. Serenity then opened her eyes.

"We slept through the movie," said Darien.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Serenity. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just so comfortable."

"No need to apologize. I fell asleep too." Serenity laughed. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Lets get out of here." They both exited the car and returned back to the front seats. Darien drove out of the drive in movie and headed north out of the city. Serenity was wondering where Darien was going. He drove into a parking lot and exited the car then opened the door. Serenity gave her hand to him and he helped her out the car.

"Where are we?"

"This place is a small town restaurant just a couple minutes away from the city. I doubt anyone would recognize you here." They entered the restaurant and were escorted to a booth by a window next to bar where they had a TV set.

"Good evening," said the waiter. "My name is Joe. I'll be your waiter tonight." He provided them with menus. "What would you like to drink tonight?"

"I'll have water," replied Serenity. "I've already ruined my diet for the night. I should at least try to be good."

"Two waters," said Darien.

"Right away," said the waiter.

"So, are you enjoying the evening?"

"Loving it. The best part is you." Serenity's eyes widen and was shocked that those words came out of her mouth. She was only thinking that and they spilled out. Serenity blushed.

From the bar, Darien could see a TV that was displaying some news. One in particular was a press release by pop princess Serenity. Darien found it strange that they were presenting someone who looked exactly like Serenity. He then looked at Serenity.

Serenity turned around to look at the TV and saw the press release. She gasped then she looked at Darien who was a bit confuse knowing that he was thinking 'how could she be in two places at the same time.

"I have to go to the ladies," said Serenity as she hurried away from the table.

"Hey, wait…" said Darien.

Serenity found the ladies and quickly ran into it. She headed to one of the stalls and entered it. Serenity pulled her cell phone out and called someone.

"Luna," said Serenity. "Hi, I know I promised I'd call every…"

"Serena why are you whispering?" asked Luna.

"Oh, cause…well…"

"Serena is anything wrong?"

"No, it's just there's a TV in the restaurant and they showed the press release."

"He didn't…"

"He did."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"I didn't stay."

"Serena you need to…"

"Explain."

"You can't leave him. You have to tell him something Serena."

"Can't you just send Haruka to pick me up."

"Serena."

"Oh, alright." Serenity exited the stall. "How's Minako doing?"

"She's doing great. Already finished the Q and A. Now she is signing."

"Well, I've got go."

At the press release, Luna hung up with Serena and walked over to Artemis' side. The two watched Minako dressed as Serenity signing autographs. Haruka was at her side guarding her.

"You're welcome," said Minako with a smile. Then a really cute Serenity poster appeared on the signing table in front of Minako. "Nice poster. So, who do I make this out to?" Minako then looked up and saw Yaten Kou wearing sunglasses and a hat.

AN: Yes, the date. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was fun to write. LOL.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The Other Side of Me.

Minako looked up at Yaten and was in shocked to see him right in front of her. She felt a little nervous and hoped he didn't noticed her. Yaten lowered his sunglasses and leaned into her.

"Yaten," he responded.

"What's with the sunglasses?" asked Minako as she started to sign the poster. "It's night time."

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"You're embarrassed of being a fan?"

"It's not something you tell your buddies."

"What if you tell them that pop princess Serenity gave you a kiss?" Minako gave him a smirk.

"Huh?" Yaten did a double take and looked at her. Minako laughed and leaned closer to Yaten. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Yaten blushed and couldn't believe that she did that. Haruka walked over to Yaten.

"Hey," said Haruka. "Move it along." She then glared at Minako who just shrugged.

Meanwhile at the restaurant outside of the city, Serenity finally exit's the bathroom and returned to Darien at their table. He seemed concerned since she had been gone for a while. Serenity sat back down and bowed her head. She took a deep breath and decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry I left," said Serenity. "It's just I didn't want to…"

"Want to what?" asked Darien.

"I had a press release tonight. I forgot about it when you had asked me out on the date. I didn't want to leave you hanging. It'd make me look like if I were snobby."

"You could of told me. I would of understood. And I don't think you are snobby at all." This comment made Serenity blush. Darien then looked at the TV screen. "If you're here then who is…"

"It's my friend, Venus. Remember her? She took my place. She does that sometimes."

"Could of fooled me. She looks just like you."

"Hey, aren't you…" the waiter began saying. Darien and Serenity looked at the waiter with wide eyes.

"She's a big fan but is not. She couldn't possibly be her. She is on TV right now." The waiter turned around and saw Serenity on the TV.

"Nice save," whispered Serenity with a smile.

"No problem."

"Oh, I guess you're right," said the waiter as he placed their drinks down. "You two ready to order?"

"That special sounds good," said Darien as she handed the menu to the waiter. "Two of those."

"Special?" said Serenity as she looked through the menu to find it and when she found it she smiled at Darien then handed her menu to the waiter. The waiter took the menus and left to place their orders. "How you guessed I wanted that?"

"I guess I know you pretty well."

"You do. Then what's my favorite color?"

"Um." Darien looked at her. "Pink."

"Lucky guess."

After they finished eating a large T-bone steak with mash potatoes and a salad on the side, the two started talking about music and what concerts they've been to. Darien was surprised that she had been able to go to concerts and was even more shocked at the fact that she liked the same music he liked. They laughed and got cozy with each other watching some comedy show on the TV at the bar. Serenity moved over to Darien's side in their booth and leaned her head on his chest. Darien wrapped his arm around her.

"The two of you are the cutest couple I have ever seen," said a waitress.

"Thanks," replied Darien. "This actually our first official date."

"No kidding."

"You two look like you've been together for a while," said the bar tender.

"I think it's because we understand each other," said Serenity.

"You had me hello?" said Darien turning toward Serenity with a grin.

"Ha ha ha."

"Let me have the check please."

"Wait we haven't had dessert?"

"I got it covered." Darien paid for the dinner and the two exited the restaurant. They drove back into the city and parked at a parking lot next to a small café like place. "I know a place where they sell the best chocolate shakes."

"Chocolate shakes. My favorite." Darien opened the car door for her and helped her out. The two walked hand and to the front door of the café.

"Hey, Andrew."

"Well, hello love birds," said Andrew. Darien rolled his eyes at Andrew. "Welcome." Darien and Serenity sat on the stools next to the main counter and Andrew approached the two.

"You work here?" asked Serenity. Andrew nodded with a smile. "I'm told you make some pretty good chocolate milk shakes."

"That I do."

"I'll have one please."

"Make that two," said Darien. "With a touch of vanilla."

"Touch of vanilla?" asked Serenity. "What does that do?"

"It sweetens it a little while lighten it up..."

"What?"

"I like it that way."

"You two are too cute for words," said Andrew amused by the couple. "Hey, Darien I really like you to meet someone. She's actually a big fan of yours Serenity. She really helped me out today. I was short handed." Andrew walks over to the kitchen door.

"Must be the girlfriend," said Darien. "She's a tad young. In high school and sixteen."

"You don't like younger girls?" asked Serenity feeling of concern on her face.

"It's not that they're immature or anything. It's just I feel weird dating a sixteen year old. I mean it feels like I'm dating Lizzy. I mean she is like my sister."

"Really." Serenity looks forward not wanting to show her look of concern on her face.

"Come on Lita," said Andrew exiting the kitchen. "You won't believe who my friend is dating."

Serenity's eyes widen at the sound of the name Lita come out from Andrew's mouth. She quickly turned away from where Andrew was coming from and faced Darien. Serenity then got up.

"Excuse me I need to visit the ladies room," said Serenity. "Be right back." Serenity almost ran to the bathroom as Lita exited the kitchen and saw two odangos that looked very familiar to her.

"Where she go?" asked Andrew.

"Ladies," replied Darien. "Hi, I'm Darien. Andrew talks about you a lot. Says you're a pretty good cook."

"Nice to meet you," said Lita shaking his hand. "Andrew talks about you too. You sound like a really good friend." Lita leaned over the counter. "So, who is your date?"

"Pop princess Serenity."

"No way. Are kidding me. Wow. How you two meet? I don't mean to pry."

"No it's okay. We met at one of her concerts when I took Lizzy."

"Oh, so you were the lucky friend who had to take Lizzy. I would of gone in heart beat if it wasn't for my parents coming into town."

"You don't live with your parents."

"Nope. Been separated from them since I was 14."

"At such a young age. Don't you miss them?"

"Sometimes, but I've learn to do things on my own. Everybody has gotta grow up sometime and I guess I had to do it earlier."

"Why did you leave? Sorry if I'm prying."

"That's okay. It was my decision. They always fought when I was around so I thought if I wasn't around that they'd live much better lives. It ended up being true and I felt like I was free from their nagging. When they decided to get some major counseling they asked me to move back but I said no. I was much happier away from them. They had to agree and we set it up that we visit each other twice a month."

"Whoa, that's a tough life. I thought I had tough." They all looked over to the restroom door. Serenity had been in there for more than ten minutes.

"She's been in there long." Lita walked around the counter and took off her apron. "Want me to check on her?"

"Could you." Lita nodded and headed toward the restroom door. When she was about to open the restroom door, Serenity quickly rushed into one of the stalls. She closed her eyes as Lita entered the restroom.

AN: Oh no she'll find out for sure. Will she? What will Serena do? She is trapped. What would you do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Other Side of Me.

"Hello. I'm Andrew's girlfriend, Lita. Are you okay in here? Boys are getting a little worried." Lita walked over to Serenity's stall. Serenity stumbles with the toilet seat but catches herself before she fell into the toilet seat. She took a deep sigh of relief that she didn't mess up her outfit which would cost a fortune to dry clean and Luna would nag her about not being able to keep her clothes stainless.

Lita looked down at the only stall that feet could be seen. She wondered why the girl wouldn't answer her. Lita titled her head and noticed her shoes.

"Nice shoes. My friend has those. She's a real big fan of yours like I am. She kind of looks like you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Serenity wishing that Lita would go away.

"Aren't you going to come out?"

"In a minute."

"Serena is going to be so envious of me. She would never believe that I'm talking to you. I'm going to call her." Lita speed dials Serena's cell phone number.

Inside the stall, Serenity started to panic and started to grab her cell phone from her purse to put it on silent, but her purse fell to the ground letting the cell phone slide under the stall door toward Lita's feet.

"Oh shoot," said Serenity cursing herself for not being careful.

Lita hears the phone ring on the other line then she hears Serenity's cell phone ring almost in unison with whom Lita was calling. She found it strange and looked down. Lita found a very familiar phone ringing on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the caller Id. It said Lita. She then looked at her phone.

Serenity exited the stall and saw Lita starring at her in shock. Serenity wanted to say something but couldn't because Lita just fainted before she could say anything.

"Shoot, Lita. What a girly thing for you to do." Serenity kneel down beside her and took the two phones turning them off.

Outside of the restroom, Darien and Andrew both heard a loud thump, which brought them out of their conversation. The two looked over at the restroom doors then looked at each other.

"We better check that out," they both said at the same time as they took off toward the restrooms.

"Serenity," called Darien.

"Lita," called Andrew.

"Are two okay?"

Serenity freaked when she heard the boys calling and quickly placed herself on the door like a barricade. Breathing heavily and praying that Lita would wake up soon, Serenity felt a push at the door by one of the boys outside.

"We're fine," replied Serenity. "Nothing to worry about in here."

"Serenity something fell in there," said Darien in a concern voice which made Serenity feel all warm inside. "We heard it."

"It's nothing." Serenity saw Lita stir a bit. "Wake up Lita." Lita looked up and gasped at seeing Serenity against the restroom door.

"Give us a second," said Lita. "We'll be out soon."

The guys seem to believed them and retreated from the door allowing Serenity to pull away from the door. Lita stared at her in awe as Serenity took some deep breaths.

"I can't believe it," said Lita.

"Lita," said Serenity.

"We've been best friends since we were in diapers."

"I know."

"How could you not tell me this?"

"It's complicated."

"Serena this is big. No wonder every time I invited you to one of the concerts you'd always bail."

"Cause I was at the concert on stage."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Minako. She's covering for me tonight. I had a press release."

"Wow, I'm still pretty shock."

"But you can't tell any body. Not the girls, Andrew, and especially not Darien. He'd freak if he found out he…"

"…was going out with sixteen year old." Serenity nodded her head. "Andrew talked to me about that. That's why he wanted me to meet him tonight. Maybe we can convince him other wise. You can't keep hiding it forever."

"Not forever. Just till I'm 21."

"I think he'll notice when your birthday comes along."

"He really doesn't like the fact of going out with a sixteen year old. Lita I really like him. I don't want to lose him because of something stupid like that."

"Don't worry." Lita patted her on the back. "We'll think of something." They decided to exit the restroom. Darien and Andrew looked over at the girls as they made their way to the counter where they were seated at.

"What happen in there?" asked Andrew directing his question at Lita.

"The stall wouldn't open," replied Lita.

"The stall wouldn't open," Andrew repeated.

"Yeah, I guess it was stuck. Serenity tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge."

"Why didn't you just go under the stall," said Darien looking at Serenity.

"And dirty this outfit," said Serenity. "The dry clean is a fortune."

"We eventually got the door opened. That was your loud thump that you guys heard," said Lita. Darien and Andrew both looked at each other then at the girls who had hopeful looks on their faces. Looks that were hoping for the guys to fall for their lame excuse. "Okay, um chocolate milk shake. Coming right up." Lita grabbed Andrew by his apron and dragged him into the kitchen.

Serenity sat back on the stool next to Darien feeling a little uncomfortable. She was thinking about the fact that Darien doesn't feel comfortable dating a 16 year old and began feeling really guilty for not telling him the truth, even though the subject of her age had never come up. Darien noticed her uncomfortable-ness and gave a her look of concern.

"You okay?" asked Darien. Serenity's blue eyes met with Darien's deep ones. She put on a fake smile and nodded her head.

"Darien what do you think…" Serenity began but was interrupted. Andrew came out with a big glass of chocolate milk shake with two straws. Darien stared at the glass and looked at Andrew.

"We asked for two Andrew," said Darien.

"It's the only clean glass we have," said Andrew. "There is enough for two. The others are in the dish washer."

"Andrew…" Andrew ignored his friend and re-entered the kitchen meeting Lita as he entered.

"How'd they react?" asked Lita sipping a milk shake of her own in a glass.

"Darien wasn't too happy about it but Serenity didn't say anything," replied Andrew.

Back at the counter, Darien turned to Serenity who was completely spacing out on him. He couldn't think of what to do. Either share the shake or allow Serenity to have it since she's his date. It'd be very gentlemen of him to do so.

"You can have it," said Darien. "I'm kind of full."

"I can't drink all that," said Serenity finally coming out her spaciness. "Let's just share it."

"Fine." The two sip from the straws together. "Hmmm they added the vanilla."

"It does give a good flavor." Serenity smiled. "This is really good."

"You don't have to finish it all. I could…"

"Ha, you're the one that was full." Then the two began sipping away faster and faster. After they were sipping the last bit they both held their heads getting brain freezes from sipping too fast. They both laughed at each other. From the kitchen, Lita and Andrew peeked and laughed along with them. They then decided to come out.

"So, Serenity best milk shake around," said Andrew.

"Yes," replied Serenity.

Lita turned on the radio then she began to wipe down the counter. Andrew took away the glass to get it washed then station himself in front of the couple. He was about to ask them about how their date was going so far but the radio interrupted them.

"Here is the new one from Pop princess Serenity 'We Got the Party'" said the announcer.

"_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face  
Its Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is above from us  
These skateboard's here's our ride  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us"_

Lita started to dance as she cleaned the tables. Serenity started to dance too and remembered one of her slumber parties when the girls were little. Lita grabbed the mop from the side wall and handed it to Serenity. She used it as a microphone and started to sing along with the song.

The boys were amused by the girls actions but Serenity was not letting Darien off. She pulled him over to her and started dancing with him. Andrew joined the party and grabbed Lita starting to dance with her. Serenity still held onto the mop as her mic and danced around with Darien.

When the song slowed a little Darien danced slowly with Serenity and she forgot the lyrics for that part. They're eyes met and the two felt like if they were in their own little world for a couple seconds. Then the song sped up and he twirled her around.

As the song ended the DJ began to talk about Serenity and song being her new single being played for the first on live radio.

"And if you want to meet the pop princess herself," said the DJ. "You can. Tonight she…" Darien reached over to the radio and turned it off. Andrew found it weird that he did that and was going to protest.

"We better get going," said Darien. "Promised Serenity's parent's I'd get her home early."

"Early?" said Andrew. "Why? She got school tomorrow?" Andrew looked at Lita and she elbowed him. "Ouch." Serenity smiled at the two.

"A pop star needs her beauty rest," said Lita. "Right?"

"Yes," said Serenity. "Thanks for the milk shake. It was delicious." Serenity went over to Andrew and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little as Serenity turned over to Darien. Darien took her hand then with his other he pulled out his wallet to pay for the shake. The two then headed for the exit. Andrew shook his head as he took the money.

"Hey, it was two milk shakes," said Andrew.

"You gave one glass," said Darien as he opened the door for Serenity. "That's one. Thanks."

"He got you there," said Lita.

"This was your idea," said Andrew.

"Why didn't you pay it? He's your best friend."

"If I'd do that and Darien would rearrange my face. Almost did the last time I did it."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like people paying for him. Doesn't feel good about it. All his life he's been doing stuff all on his own and he feels like he doesn't need any sympathy from anyone. Not even his best friend."

"Oh." Lita grabbed the mop and put it away. "I think Serenity will be good for him."

"How do you know? You just met her."

"It's just a feeling."

AN: This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Other Side of Me.

Darien drove up to Serenity's house. The two sat in the car in silent for a minute then they both looked up at each other and spoke at the same time.

"You go first," said Darien.

"I had a great time," said Serenity with a smile. "You're good company."

"Thanks." Darien smiled at that. Serenity was about to exit the car when Darien stopped her. "Here let me walk you to the door." Darien exited the car and opened the door for Serenity. He extended his hand to her and helped her out the car.

"Thank you." The two walked slowly up to the door. From a side window a curtain was lifted just a little to let two blue eyes peek outside.

"Haruka are you spying on Serena," said Minako as she was about to go upstairs but caught Haruka lurking about next to the window. Minako pulled her away from the window and took a peek for herself. "Looks like they just got here. Hmmm I wonder if he'll kiss her."

"He touches her and he is dead man," said Haruka about to head out the door.

"No Haruka." Minako pushed Haruka away from the door and jumped into her arms unexpectedly. Haruka was caught off guard and out of balance that she fell to the ground along with Minako on top.

"Are you two alright down there?" asked Luna as she exited her bed room. A sleepy Artemis came behind her and was surprised to see Minako on top of Haruka.

"We're fine," replied Minako with a smile.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," said Haruka in pain.

"It's not what you think."

"Honey, I'm too tired to think tonight," said Artemis. "Let's go to bed Luna."

"It's not what you think?" said Haruka with a grin.

"I know your weak spot, so you better not try anything."

"Okay, get off me." Minako obliged then helped Haruka up.

Back outside, Serena and Darien were without words as Serena searched for her key. Serena was taking her time to find her keys to give Darien some time to get the courage to kiss her but it wasn't working.

"Found it," said Serena about the keys. 'Oh, why won't her kiss me. I want him too. Maybe it's too soon.' Serena bit her lower lip.

'Should I kiss her. This is our first date. Maybe it wouldn't be appropriate.' Darien scratched his head. 'I don't know. Why am I so nervous. I should just…'

'Oh the hell with it.' Serena reached up to Darien and kissed him right on the lips. Darien was in shock but did his part to continue the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Serena wrapped hers around his neck. She was on her tip toes even in her high heels. The man was tall and hell of a good kisser. He left Serena out of breath and with her heart pounding like a drum.

"Goodnight," said Serena. She opened the door and stepped inside leaving Darien in awe from the kiss.

"Goodnight," said Darien to nobody as he walked down the steps of the porch and headed to his car with a smile on his face.

When Serena entered her house she saw Haruka and Minako getting up from the floor. She was confused at what two were actually doing minutes before she entered.

"Were you two spying on me?" asked Serena.

"No," said Minako. "Haruka was."

"You little snitch," said Haruka.

"You always hurt the ones you love." Minako smiled at Haruka as she glared back at her. "Come on Serena. There is some major girl talk to be done tonight." Minako grabbed Serena and pulled her up the stairs.

"You guys weren't really spying on us weren't you?" asked Serena as they got to her room.

"No," replied Minako. "I pulled Haruka away from the window when you guys got here. She would of rushed out there if Darien had laid a inappropriate finger on you and would kill him instantly."

"He was a gentlemen. Brownie points for the opposite sex." Serena jumped on her bed and started to take off her shoes.

"So, what happen? From the beginning."

"He took me to a drive-in movie. I didn't think they had those anymore."

"Oh, how romantic."

"Then he took me out to this restaurant where he was sure no one would recognize me. It was outside of the city."

"Please don't tell me you stuffed yourself."

"I ate moderate. Then we went to this café for some milk shakes."

"Oh, now I have an urge for one."

"A little something happen at the café though."

"What?"

"Andrew's girlfriend knows my secret."

"WHAT!"

"It's Lita."

"LITA?

"Yeah, who would of thought, Lita dating a college guy."

"No kidding. Andrew is totally Lita's type. He probably reminds her of her previous boyfriend." The two laughed at that.

"It was an interesting encounter for her. She even fainted."

"Who wouldn't finding out their favorite pop star is really their best friend."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. She promise she'd keep the secret."

"Well, that's good. At least Luna and Artemis won't go postal for letting your secret be known to another of your friends. So, what happen next?"

"We danced to my new single. Heard it on the radio for the first time." Serena smiled so wide that Minako believed it would hurt to smile like that. "I did a little performance free of charge. Then he brought me home and I... kissed him."

"YOU kissed him. Serena that's…"

"Strange?" Serena pulled her knees up on the bed. "I hope he didn't feel awkward about it."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, but he did kiss me back though. That's a good thing right?"

"Very good. Speaking of good things. I have some great news."

"Minako I hope this isn't about Haruka…"

"NO! Nothing happen. Lets just leave it at that. Anyways, when Seiya was over we talked and he asked me out."

"He did?" Serena felt shocked.

"Yeah. Isn't that great. Maybe we could go on double dates someday."

"Um, yeah sure."

"I bet Seiya is a good kisser." Minako lays back on Serena's bed.

"I wouldn't know." Serena got up and started getting nervous. "Hey Minako I'm pretty tired. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay." Minako left Serena's room. Serena released a sigh that she'd been holding in since Minako mention Seiya.

Flashback:

"_If Minako ever found out about this she'd never forgive me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's in love with you."_

End of Flashback:

"Oh, Minako. I hope he didn't ask you out of pity." Serena bit her lower lip and laid her head down on her pillow. She took a deep sigh and turned her head to look at her window near her bed. She could see a full moon in the sky outside. "Please let everything turn out alright."

The next day at school, the girls entered the school and Lita caught up to them. She grabbed Serena's arm and smiled at her.

"So, what happen last night?" asked Lita. Serena blushed at thinking about the kiss she had initiated.

"I kissed him," replied Serena.

"Whoa, you. I thought it would be him. Awe, he's such a gentlemen. He probably didn't want to kiss you on a first date. Andrew is right. He is a nice guy."

"So, college guy Lita," said Mina leaning into Lita and making a Serena sandwich. "How are they like?"

"Very mature."

"What are you three talking about?" asked Raye as she walked over to the three. They all looked at Raye wide eyed.

"Nothing," replied Minako. "Gotta go to my locker, bye." Minako hurried off.

"Got to get to class," said Lita. "See ya."

"Me too," said Serena as she passed by Raye.

"You early to class. That's a first," said Raye. Serena stopped then rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to start a fight with Raye this early in the morning, so she kept going.

Inside the school, Minako stopped at her locker to get some books out when someone tapped her on her shoulder then moved to her other side when she turned around to see who it was. When she turned back to her locker she saw Seiya and she smiled.

From the other side of the hallway, Yaten and Taiki were walking to get to their class. Taiki was talking to Yaten about some girl that Yaten has for art class. Yaten didn't pay any attention to Taiki but when he came closer to Minako's locker he braked harshly and Taiki crashed into him. His eyes were full of rage when he saw some guy talking to Minako. He was even angrier when he knew who the guy was, Seiya.

AN: Danger Sign. Alarms and flashing red lights. YIKES! What's going to happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Other Side of Me.

Seiya was smiling at Minako and Minako enjoyed the fact that he was smiling at her. She laughed at a silly joke he had said then Seiya decided to make a quick move and he kissed Minako on the cheek, which turned her cheeks red.

"See you tonight," said Seiya with his signature smile.

"Yeah," said Minako as she walked away to her class hoping she would not klutz out like Serena would.

Seiya smiled as she walked away and when he turned around he was confronted by a very thick off Yaten. He'd never seen him that angry and Taiki was trying to hold him back.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Yaten in a harsh tone.

"Yaten it's not…"

"What are you going to say? It's not what it looks like. You asked out Minako."

"I did."

"Why?"

"She's sweet on the eyes."

"Sweet." Yaten laughed then he grabbed Seiya by the collar and pushed him against the lockers. This got the attention of a lot of people around them. "I don't want to see you with her." Seiya gulped as Yaten pulled away. He then walked away without a word. Seiya turned to Taiki as he fixed his collar.

"Why would you do a thing like that Seiya?" asked Taiki.

"I can't keep on pining for Serena forever when I know she doesn't love me. With Minako it's different."

"Minako is in love with you?" Seiya nodded. "Seiya but you don't love her."

"Maybe I can learn to." Seiya then walked away.

"Seiya! How did you find out Minako's in love with you?" Seiya turned around.

"I have my sources."

Later that day at lunch, the girls were having lunch at their usual table outside. They all were gabbing about school work, boys and fashion. Minako, Serena and Lita were a little quieter than the others. They had more to say but could not share it with their friends.

Seiya made his way over to the girls table. The girls saw him as he headed right to their table and approached Minako. Serena was shocked at seeing Seiya be all lovey dovey with Minako.

"Um, excuse me," said Serena interrupting Seiya from being able to kiss Minako on the cheek. "Could I borrow Seiya for just one moment?"

"Sure," replied Minako. Serena smiled at Minako and grabbed Seiya by the shirt pulling him away from the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Serena. "Are you crazy."

"Serena…"

"No, this is…you can't date Minako out of pity."

"I'm not!"

"Just because I told you about her secret crush doesn't allow you to play with her feelings. I'll be the first to protect Minako from anything…"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I like Minako. Not as much as a particular girl that will not be named but I do care for her."

"You better or I'll tell Haruka to kick your butt." Serena folded her arms over her chest.

"Who?"

"Never mind." Serena folded her arms over her chest and started to head back.

"Hey, so how was your date with...?"

"...Darien. None of your business. What are you my big brother?"

"I should of at least met the guy." Serena turned around as Seiya walked up to her. "I mean is he right for you and Serenity." Seiya walked passed by her and felt bad for saying that to her make her doubt that he could squeal on her at any moment. Serena bowed her head and took a deep sigh. She saw Yaten and Taiki from afar then she decided to walk back to the table. Back at the table the girls were gabbing about Seiya.

"Minako I didn't know you and Seiya were going together," said Raye full with envy.

"He asked me last night," replied Minako with the biggest smile.

"Really. Oh, I wish I had a guy like Seiya."

"Raye don't tell me you have a crush on him too."

"No, he's not my type. I like blondes with green eyes if you catch my drift." Raye's eyes widen when she caught the eye of the green eyes she was talking about.

Seiya came walking back to the table with Serena trailing slowly behind him. Behind Serena was a very angry Yaten pushing his way through the crowd toward the table. He pushed Serena aside lightly and approached Seiya as he was about to sit next to Minako. Yaten grabbed Seiya and pushed him against the table. Everyone scattered and Raye's eyes widen at the angered Yaten.

"I told you to stay away from her," said Yaten about to punch Seiya, but he stopped inches away from him. He couldn't do it because Minako placed herself between them.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Minako. "I love him!"

Gasps came from all around and the biggest gasp came from Yaten who couldn't speak. He felt like he was choking.

"Why are you so angry at Seiya? He didn't do anything to you."

"Minako…" Seiya tried to interject.

"No, Seiya. He needs to hear this." Minako looked at Yaten straight in the eyes. "You're a big jerk and you should be ashamed at yourself for what you tried to do today."

Yaten bowed his head. He felt like a child and Minako's words 'I love him' about Seiya hurt him even more. Yaten glared at Seiya.

"Please move," Yaten mumbled.

"NO!" Minako stood in front of Seiya protecting him from Yaten.

"Come on Yaten lets go," said Taiki as he pulled Yaten away from the scene. Taiki looked over at the girls and noticed Raye only watching Yaten's every move. He took a deep sigh and walked away pulling Yaten with him.

"Minako you didn't have to do that," said Seiya.

"I know, but I wanted to. I hope I didn't ruin your macho pride."

"Yeah, you probably did." Seiya leaned in and kissed Minako on the cheek. "Thanks for standing up for me. Are we still on for tonight."

"You bet. See you later." Minako rushed back to the school as the bell rang. Seiya sighed and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"All this is trouble," said Serena.

"Yaten's gotta deal." Seiya started walking away.

"Deal? Does Yaten have a crush on Minako?" Seiya stopped in his tracks.

"Sometimes I find it strange that your smart."

"I'm not just a pretty face. It was pretty obvious. Anyone who had eyes could of noticed."

"I guess."

"You knew and you still pursued her. Why? Yaten's one of your best friends."

"Because I couldn't pursue mine." Seiya walked away leaving Serena to think what he meant by that.

Later that day at Serena's and Minako's house, Serena watched Minako get ready for her date with Seiya. Serena wanted to tell her that she shouldn't go because…but she couldn't find the words to finish her reason.

"So, how do I look?" asked Minako.

"Great," replied Serena with a fake smile.

"You don't look too happy. Is there something wrong."

"No, it's nothing. Good luck on your date. I better go. Got a concert tonight."

"Serena."

"Yeah?"

"If something was wrong you'd tell me right?"

"Of course." The door bell rang and they both looked toward the door.

"That's Seiya. I'd better go." Minako passed by Serena and she watched her go down the stairs. Serena saw her open the door and greet Seiya with smiling face as usual. The two then exited the house and as the door closed Serena took a deep sigh. When she turned to walk into her room she crashed into Haruka. "Sorry." Haruka smiled. "Those two are a bad thing."

"Why would you say that?" asked Haruka.

"I sort of told Seiya that Minako was in love with him."

"He's dating her out of pity. I should of slit more than his car tires."

"You slit his tires."

"Yeah, they won't be going any where."

"You're bad Haruka." Serena continued to walk to her room then turned around and gave her a thumbs up. Haruka then winked at her.

Seiya and Minako were walking down the streets hand in hand. The stars were out and the moon shone beautifully in the night sky.

"I can't believe all my tires were flat," said Seiya. "I don't how that could of happen."

"It's okay," said Minako. "I like us walking. We can talk."

"What do want to talk about?"

"Why was Yaten mad at you?" Seiya gulped and looked away for a second.

"You know I have no idea."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I don't believe in violence especially if it's with a friend. I'm sure whatever it was that he'll get over it."

"I sure hope so. The Yaten I know had always been kind. This is a very different side of him. I'm not trilled at all to see it." Seiya opened the door for Minako to a café. Inside there were a few couples sharing milk shakes. The two sat down in a booth and a waiter came to hand them some menus.

"Hey, where's Andrew?" asked a regular customer walking over to the counter.

"Has the night off," replied the main server.

"Andrew?" said Minako to herself. "Milk shakes. This is were Serena and Darien had part of their date."

"Did Serena tell you about this place."

"No, but she said they make the best milk shakes."

Meanwhile Serenity was on stage doing a performance of her new single, 'We Got the Party'. The crowd was cheering and Serenity was sweating more than usual. The lights to her seem brighter then they started to get blurry.

"_Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us"_

Suddenly Serenity started to feel off balance and she stopped singing. The crowd stopped cheering and had worried looks on their faces especially a certain dark haired blue eyed guy who got through the crowd to the front of the stage and saw her fall unto the stage. Everyone gasped.

"Serenity!" called out Darien from the crowd. He climbed the barrier and got onto the stage. Andrew tried to follow but the security guards pushed him back. Darien was the first to arrive at Serenity's side. Luna, Artemis, and Haruka came running onto the stage signaling the other security guards to not pull Darien away from Serenity. Darien checked for a pulse and was glad hear one. She was very warm and Darien single it out as possible exhaustion. He quickly picked her up and carried her off stage._  
_

AN: The songs I will be using are all Hannah Montana song. Just for those who don't know. They are not mine songs. This one is called We Got the Party. This is an extra long since it took extra long to write it. ENJOY!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Other Side of Me

"Get her some water," said Darien as he placed Serenity on two chairs side by side making it a bed. He kneeled at her side and when he received the water he poured some in his hand and wet Serenity behind her ears. Haruka handed him a towel and Darien wet it using it to bring down her temperature which was rather high.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Luna in a concern tone.

"She needs to rest," replied Darien.

"We'll take her home," said Artemis. "Haruka bring the car around. I'm going to call Minako." Artemis grabbed his cell phone.

Serenity stirred a little and opened her eyes but she could only see blurry figures. The closest figure to her was more visible and she could recognize him. She tried to get up but Darien stopped her.

"Darien?" said Serenity.

"Shhh," said Darien putting his finger on her lips. "You need to rest." He caressed her forehead then kissed it.

Meanwhile at the café, Minako and Seiya were finishing off their milk shakes. Seiya somehow became mesmerized with Minako for a bit but got distracted when Minako heard her phone.

"I'm sorry," said Minako as she grabbed her cell from her purse. "Hello."

"Minako I need you to come to the club right now," said Artemis in a stern tone.

"Why? I'm on a date. I know you're mad because you didn't get to met him but they'll be other times for…"

"Minako Serena collapsed on the stage during her performance."

"What? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. We need you."

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and started to get up from the table. Grabbing her purse she stumbled over herself and dropped to the floor.

"Minako," said Seiya getting up and going to her side to help her. "Where are you going?" He saw a look of distress in her blue eyes and her worried about it. "What happen?"

"I have to go." Minako was shaking and Seiya grabbed her by her arms to get her to stop shaking then he took her hands. "Serena collapsed on stage." Minako looked up at Seiya and she could see he had moment of shock.

"What? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I just have to get there."

"I'm calling Taiki." Seiya got on his phone as he helped Minako up and the two headed outside.

Back at the club, Luna and Artemis were pacing back and forth. They then began to hear the crowd call for Serenity. Luna and Artemis looked at each other then at Serenity.

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna to Artemis. "They'll crowd us if we go out there."

"Minako said she'd be here soon," said Artemis as he wrapped his arms around Luna and she grabbed hold of him. Artemis kissed the top of her head. "Serena's going to be alright. I promise."

A couple minutes later, a van drove through the crowd of fans who were still wanting to see Serenity since her incident. They all seem concern and reporters as well pushed their way through. The van made it to the entrance and two people exited it. The two pushed their way through the crowd but were pushed back just like the fans by the clubs security.

"I have to get in there," said Minako in desperation. "I know Serenity I'm her…"

"You and everyone else here know her," said the security.

"Please…just." The security ignored Minako.

"What a jerk," said Seiya.

"What did you say kid?" asked the security coming over to them.

"Minako," said Artemis from behind the security. "Let them in. She's my daughter." The security nodded and opened the way for them enter.

"How is she?" asked Minako.

"Resting for the moment," replied Artemis. "I'm sorry to interrupt your date but we…"

"I know." Artemis hugged Minako and kissed the top of her head. Seiya and Minako entered the room where they had Serenity. Darien was still at her side trying to bring down her temperature. Seiya noticed the guy and wanted to say something but Minako didn't give him a chance as she pulled him over to the wardrobe section.

"Who is that guy next to Serena?" asked Seiya.

"That's Darien," said Minako as she undid her clip from her hair.

"The guy Serena went out with. He's too old for her."

"He's a college guy. He's not that old."

"What's Serena doing with a guy like that? Don't tell me he's a fan."

"Not really. Look Seiya he really cares about her. Can't you see it. That's real love there." Seiya looked over at Darien and Serena then back at Minako. He then started to think that his love for Serena wasn't real love. "Could you turn around while I change."

"Oh, sure." Seiya turned around as Minako changed into one of Serenity's outfits. Seiya watched Darien gently caress Serena's forehead with the wet cloth. He bit his lip and his jealousy toward him kicked in.

"Okay, I'm ready." Minako passed by Seiya as she was tying one of her odangoes up. Seiya looked at Minako and was shocked that she looked identical to Serena.

"Oh, my gosh you look just like Serena." Minako's eyes widen when he said the name Serena. She looked at everyone else then at Darien who wondered who this guy was and who was this girl name Serena.

"Alright I'll go up front. You guys go through the back."

Darien picked up Serenity and automatically her arms wrapped around his neck. Luna and Artemis were leading him to the back door where hopefully Haruka would be with the car depending on the crowds of fans.

"Minako be careful," said Artemis as he opened the back door to let Darien with Serenity and Luna out. Darien looked over at Minako and he was puzzled why Artemis called her Minako. He shrugged it off and placed Serenity into the car. Luna got into the back seat with him and Artemis entered the passenger seat next to Haruka who was driving.

Minako headed for the front and put on some sunglasses. She knew there would be some flashes. Seiya followed behind her but when they got to the crowd Seiya was pushed away from her. Minako knew how to maneuver herself in the crowd but she couldn't leave without saying something about the incident.

"Serenity what happen? …Are you alright? …Who was that man on stage? …What can you tell us about…"

"One question at a time, please," replied Minako. "I was not myself today. I'm always in rush and have been neglecting on myself. I do apologize for the interruption of the concert."

"Wait we'd like to…"

"No further questions." Minako looked behind her and just realized that Seiya wasn't behind her. She then saw a fan rushing towards her. Minako froze but was pulled out of the way by someone. The fan fell unto the street as a van almost ran him over. Minako turned away and was held close by her rescuer. She then looked up and saw that the stranger was Yaten. She felt like putty in his arms as he leaned into her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

The fans and reporters ignored the nearly run over civilian and turned to 'Serenity' being kissed by some guy. Camera's began to flash as they turned to where Minako and Yaten were. When Yaten released her he place himself as a shield for her and pushed everyone back. Then the van that nearly ran over a fan quickly stopped next to Minako and opened the door. Minako quickly entered and was happy to see Seiya inside already. Taiki took off before anyone could tell 'Serenity' was gone.

"Oh my gosh," said Taiki. "You're Serenity."

"Not exactly," said Minako as she undid her odangoes and sat in the passenger seat.

"Taiki you've gotta keep this secret," said Seiya.

"Keep what a secret?" asked Taiki confused.

"Serena is Serenity," replied Minako. "I just double for her when she needs a quick exit."

"Serena!"

"Yeah."

"I hope she's alright," said Seiya.

"What do you mean?" said Taiki noticing the concern tone in Seiya's voice. "What happen?"

"She collapsed on stage. That's why Minako had to get here tonight."

"Oh." Taiki kept driving. Minako then told him directions to her house and they were there in minutes.

Already at home, Artemis opened the door to the house and Darien with Serenity in his arms entered the house followed by Luna and Haruka.

"I'm going to make some tea," said Luna as she headed for the kitchen. Artemis nodded and walked over to the stairs.

"Bring her up to her room," said Artemis as he started up the stairs. Haruka immediately stopped Darien from taking a step up the stairs. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can take it from here," said Haruka.

"Haruka not now," said Artemis from the top of the stairs. Haruka sighed and let Darien passed through.

Artemis opened Serena's bedroom door and allowed Darien to enter. Darien looked around the room, which was filled with a lot of pink and he noticed she had some fetish for bunnies. He placed her gently on her bed and Artemis placed a blanket over her.

"Thank you for all that you've done," said Artemis. "You seem to care a great deal for Seren…ity. She speaks highly of you."

"I just wanted to make sure that she was okay," said Darien being completely truthful.

"I know. Why don't you stay with her and I'll go check on the tea." Artemis left the room and passed by Haruka as she came upstairs. She knew Artemis had left Darien alone with Serena. Haruka quickly walked over to Serena's room.

"You don't need to be here," said Haruka. Darien heard her voice and rolled his eyes. He decided not to even turn around as Haruka entered the room. "You can leave."

Suddenly Darien's phone rang. He picked it up and pulled away from Serenity's side so not disturb her. Haruka approached Serena and touched her forehead. She was at a normal temperature. She then looked at Darien as he talked on the phone.

"Where are you Darien I've been looking…" said Andrew on the other line.

"I'm with Serenity," said Darien. "I'm at her place."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, had a high temperature but it's down now."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"No, that's okay. I want to stay with her a little longer. I'll take a cab."

"Alright." Darien hung up and turned around. He saw Haruka with her arms folded across her chest looking at him.

"Why don't just go home," said Haruka. "She's alright and well taken cared of here."

"That's not what I saw when she was up on stage," said Darien as he passed by Haruka and sat by Serenity's side. "I'm not going anywhere." Haruka glared at him then exited the room. She looked downstairs and the front door opened. Minako walked in with Seiya trailing behind her. The two rushed up the stairs and passed by Haruka without even noticing her.

"How is she?" asked Minako when she saw Darien at her side in Serena's room.

"Better," replied Darien as he stood up and turned to the two.

"Here is the tea," said Luna as she entered the room. "Seiya Minako. I didn't know you were here."

"We just got here," said Minako.

"Why don't we let Serenity rest and have tea downstairs." Everyone agreed and followed Luna out of Serena's room. When they all arrive down stairs in the dinning room, Luna grabbed two extra tea cups and placed them on the table. She then began to serve the tea as Darien, Minako and Seiya were sitting down. Artemis joined them carrying his own tea cup. "Darien you are quite knowledgeable at medical treatment."

"I'm studying to be a doctor," replied Darien as he drank his tea.

"Oh, just like Amy," said Minako then wishing she hadn't said anything. Darien looked at her as she started to drink her tea and avoid eye contact with him. After they finish with tea, they headed for the door. Minako lead Seiya and Darien to the door then she nudged Seiya.

"Need a ride?" asked Seiya to Darien who was dialing a number on his cell.

"There is no need," said Darien. "I'll just get a cab."

"None sense," said Minako. "Seiya will take you."

"Yeah. It's no problem at all."

"Thanks," replied Darien as he put his phone away. The two headed outside as Minako closed the door behind them. She then headed for the stairs and met up with Haruka.

"Oh, I didn't get to ask you," said Haruka. "How was your date?" Haruka gave her grin.

"You slit his tires," said Minako. "I'm going to get you for that Haruka."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have my ways." Minako grin at Haruka. She passed right by her and leaned into her ear. "Better watch your back." Minako left Haruka feeling her threat biting at her.

AN: Extra long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Other Side Of Me

The next day, Serena woke up in her room in a complete daze. She couldn't remember how she got there or who brought her there. Serena decided to smell herself then she tried to smell her breath. She also noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she'd perform with last night.

"Did I get drunk?" asked Serena to herself.

Luna entered her room with a breakfast tray. She had a smile on her face and walked over to Serena placing the tray on her nightstand. Luna touched her forehead and Serena just looked at her strangely.

"I see you're feeling better," said Luna.

"I was not well?" said Serena confused. "What happen last night?"

"You don't remember."

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you Luna. Was I drunk?"

"No Serena. For heavens sakes you collapsed on stage from over exhaustion."

"I did?" Serena tried to rattle her brain to remember something. "Darien was there. I remember that."

"Yes, he was. If it wasn't for him you would have been waking up in a hospital bed. He brought down your temperature and made you better."

"He did."

"Yes, now he gave specific orders to let you rest up for a couple days."

"I don't have a problem with that. Yes, no school."

"Eat up." Luna walked over to Serena's dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. She handed them to Serena. "You need to take shower so you'll feel refreshed."

Serena grabbed a piece of bacon from her food tray and headed for the shower. The hot shower was soothing and she enjoyed every minute of it. When she was done she opened the curtain as she was wrapping her towel around herself and saw Haruka with her arms folded looking right at her.

"Haruka don't you knock?" asked Serena irritated about her appearance in her bathroom. Haruka just glared at her. "What?"

"I don't like him one bit but he sure cares about you a lot," said Haruka.

"Who are you talking about?" Serena got out of the shower and grabbed another towel to start drying her hair.

"Darien. The little jerk stood up to me. He wasn't scared at all."

"Well, good." Serena exited the bathroom and sat down on a chair that was next to her nightstand. She then began to eat her breakfast.

"I was really angry when he didn't want to leave. I was even angrier when he came into your room."

"My…" Serena spitted out her food when she heard Haruka say that Darien was her room. "He was in my room." Serena was hyperventilating.

"Yes, how do you think he carried you over to your bed."

"You should have been more forceful Haruka. Why didn't you stop him! He saw all my bunnies. LUNA!"

At his college, Darien ran into Andrew who wanted to know what happen last night. Darien wasn't one to spill the details of his personal life and especially someone else's life. He told him the facts and didn't feel fazed by it. On the contrary, Andrew was very much fazed.

"You were in her room," said Andrew.

"What's the big deal," said Darien.

"The big deal. You've only literally been on one date with her and you are getting room privileges."

"Andrew I don't think that way."

"I'm just saying that for some guys it takes a really long time for them to ever see a girls room. A girls room describes the girl to her most tiniest detail. What did you see in her room?"

"That's none of your business." Darien kept walking.

"Ah come on Darien. You've gotta give something. One tiny bit…"

"Alright." Darien stopped and Andrew almost crashed into him. "One thing." Darien smiled as he thought about what he was going to tell Andrew. "She likes bunnies."

"Huh?"

After school, Minako talked to a very unhappy Serena in her room. She was seated on her bed with her hands folded over her chest. Minako grabbed one of Serena's bunnies that was dressed in a little sailor outfit, like their uniforms for school, and started making it strike silly poses. Serena couldn't help it and cracked a smile.

"Minako what if he saw my uniform…what if he finds out.. what if he thinks I'm too childish with all my bunnies. He's probably thinking 'what was I thinking of going out with a girl who…"

"Serena stop it," said Minako placing her hand over Serena's mouth. "Stop with the what if's. He was obviously too busy worrying about you. I'm sure he didn't see anything."

"You think?"

"I know."

Serena's phone rang and Serena lean over to her nightstand to grab it. She saw that the caller ID said it was Darien.

"It's him." Serena answered. "Hello."

"Hi Serenity. It's Darien," said Darien on the other line.

"Hi."

"I was calling to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. I don't remember much from last night but Luna told me. I really appreciated what you did. How could I ever repay you?"

"Just get some rest. I really was worry about you."

"I'm sorry you were. I must have had a lot of things in my mine last night. Promoting a new album isn't easy. There are schedules and shows. It's a lot of work."

"You won't get anything done if you don't take care of yourself."

"I know. I promise I will from now on."

"Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?"

"That sounds refreshing." Serena made her way down the stairs. "Maybe I'll take jog. Want to come. You could be my body guard." Serena opened the front door and was surprised to see Darien on her front porch.

"Sure." Serena smiled and hugged Darien. They went on a little jog and avoided the park and any other areas close to her school. Serena didn't want to run into any of her friends and ruin her chances with Darien. She began to think about the whole situation and got nothing but a head ache. They then headed back to her house to drink some cold water.

Serena took out two water bottles from her frig and tossed one to Darien. He caught it easily and started looking around the room he was in. It was the family room. A decent size TV was sitting on the other side of the room with a simple sofa and nice decorative pillows. Must of the color scheme seem to fall into purples and plain white. The accessories had golden accents to them, which for some strange reason went well with the purple and white.

"Lets see what stories they came up for me last night."

"You like watching those reports."

"I get a kick out of them. You know one time I ran into Jesse McCartney at one of those stars concerts and they started a rumor that we were going out and a possible proposal."

"They come up with anything to win money."

"Yeah. Its their job." The two sat down on the sofa in front of the TV.

"So what's the real deal with this McCartney guy?" Serena laughed.

"You jealous?"

"No."

"We only met once. I barely know him."

"Last night, pop princess Serenity collapsed on stage and a fan from the audience dash to her rescue," said a the news reporter. "She simply commented that she had not been taking time to care for herself. The princess though felt well right after the concert when she was caught making out with another fan."

"What?" said Serena. Darien looked at her but couldn't believe what the reporter had just said. He knew Serenity didn't kiss another guy last night because she was with him all night. "Who…MINAKO!"

"What?" asked Minako who already was at the entrance of the family room.

"Will you excuse me Darien," said Serena with a smile as she grabbed Minako and they exited the house going to the backyard. Serena closed the sliding door behind her.

"Minako! Why did you kiss some guy after the concert dressed as me?"

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me," said Minako. "It was Yaten."

"Yaten from school."

"Yes. He's a fan. He's your fan."

"Minako this is…"

"Serena I couldn't stop him and I'm mad at myself for letting him catch me by surprise the way he did. He took my first kiss. I wanted Seiya to be my first kiss."

"I'm sorry. I just…I didn't mean snap at you."

"It's okay. I think Yaten has a crush on you, Serenity."

"Oh, great."

"He's a strong kisser." Serena laughed at Minako's comment.

"At least I don't have to explain myself to Darien."

Back inside, Haruka walked into the family room and rolled her eyes when she saw Darien seated on the sofa. She folded her hands over her chest and walked over to the sofa. Darien looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruka.

Darien didn't answer and just ignored her. Haruka then sat on the sofa next to Darien and grabbed the remote. She turned to him.

"You watching that?"

"No." Haruka changed the channel to some NASCAR race. "You like race cars."

"The only real sport I know." Haruka gave Darien a grin.

AN: Oh what was that grin for? I don't know you guys figure it out. Reviews are so very much appreciated. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Other Side of Me.

"You don't have to worry about Yaten though," said Minako.

"What about you?" asked Serena. "Maybe he…"

"No way Serena. He couldn't."

"Minako if he really…"

"Serena Yaten is so not the kind of guy who could tell the difference. Believe me."

"Alright."

"The one who needs to worry is you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause Haruka might be stealing your man." Minako pointed inside where Haruka and Darien were talking with each other and sitting next to each other without arguing. Serena's eyes widen and she quickly entered the house with Minako right behind her.

"Haruka." Serena stood next to the sofa and Haruka looked up at Serena. "Excuse me." Serena moved over and tried to sit in-between Haruka and Darien but ended up sitting on Haruka's lap. Haruka didn't mind and decided to mess around with Serena. She wrapped her arms around her waist and Serena began to think that it was a bad idea to sit on Haruka. Haruka lifted her up and got off the sofa.

"I was leaving any way," said Haruka as her arms slowly pulled away from Serena's waist. "You two kids behave." Haruka then slapped Serena on her butt and Serena's eyes almost popped out. Darien didn't seem to like it either but then he began to think that he was being jealous of girl liking his girl. It was something he never thought would happen to him. He stood up and Serena felt a tightening in her stomach. She thought that he was going to leave. Her pleading eyes looked into his deep blue eyes.

Darien saw concern in those blue eyes of Serenity and decided to change the subject. He was facing the backyard and saw the lavish pool outside. It seem to be the only thing at Serenity's house that was lavish.

"Nice pool," said Darien.

"Pool?" Serenity took a deep sigh. "Thanks." Darien walked over to the sliding door to take a closer look. He leaned up against the sliding door as Serena walked up next to him. "Want to go for a swim?"

"I'll take a rain check on that." Darien turned to Serenity and caressed her cheek. He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When they parted they heard someone clearing their throat. Serenity thought it was Haruka but was wrong. It was Artemis. "I gotta go. Take care." Darien walked over to where Artemis was and he decided to walk Darien out.

Outside, Yaten was making his way to Serena's house. He seem to be talking to himself as if rehearsing something he was going to say to a certain blonde. Yaten took a deep breath once he was a few feet away from the house when he saw Darien exit Serena's house. He knew the guy was too old for either Minako or Serena. Then he saw Minako exit the house.

"I'll go pick up the fan mail…" said Minako who stopped when she saw Yaten. He started to walk over to her. Minako couldn't move and was speechless. She remembered his kiss from last night and it made her heart beat faster. "Yaten what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Yaten as he stopped just a foot away from her.

"Me?"

"I wanted to apologize for my rudeness yesterday."

"You had a bad day. Everyone has bad days."

"I was out of line and I shouldn't have treated Seiya the way I did."

"I'm sure Seiya understands."

"The reason I acted the way I did was because…"

"Hey, Minako maybe you could use a hand on that fan…" Serena said and stopped mid sentence when she saw Yaten. "Hi, Yaten." She smiled and looked at Minako. "Maybe you can handle it." Serena turned around and walked back to the house. Minako glared at Serena as she made her way back to the house abandoning her in her moment of need. She turned back to Yaten who seem to want to get something off his chest.

"I've gotta go," said Minako wanting to avoid him completely.

"No," said Yaten as he reached for her arm to stop her from leaving. "Please wait." He took a deep sigh. "I was rude to Seiya because I was jealous."

"Jealous? I don't understand. Why would you be jealous?"

"I was jealous because I'm in love with you."

"Huh?" Minako's jaw dropped. Like her love for Seiya, Yaten loved her too. It made her feel sad because she knew what deep feelings that Yaten was feeling because she felt them for Seiya. She couldn't hold in her tears any longer and felt horrible for not being able to return the love he felt for her. Minako could tell it was strong and his siring green eyes played a factor in that.

Yaten moved in closer and grabbed hold of Minako. She was motionless with tears cascading down her cheek and her heart beating so fast that he was sure to hear. He looked into those intense baby blues and saw something familiar.

Flashback:

"_What's with the sunglasses?" asked Minako as she started to sign the poster. "It's night time."_

"_I don't want anyone to know I'm here."_

"You're embarrassed of being a fan?" 

"_It's not something you tell your buddies."_

"_What if you tell them that pop princess Serenity gave you a kiss?"_

"Huh?" Yaten did a double take and looked at her. Minako laughed and leaned closer to Yaten. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Yaten blushed and couldn't believe that she did that.

End of Flashback:

It was a spark he had noticed from when he got Serenity's autograph. The eyes to him seem almost exactly the same. He kept running through his mind the kiss Serenity had given him and the kiss he had given her.

"Come on Minako," said Haruka. "I'll drive you over." Haruka walked over to the two and pulled Minako away from Yaten. She then opened her car door and Minako got in. They were gone before Yaten could say anything.

In the car Haruka had noticed Minako was crying. She pulled out a handkerchief from the glove compartment and handed it to Minako. Minako took it and dried her tears. Haruka stayed quiet for while but could not stand it any longer.

"Why did he make you cry?" asked Haruka. "I'll wring his neck for causing you pain."

"No," said Minako. "He didn't hurt me. It was his confession that made me cry."

"What confession?"

"That he's in love with me." Haruka gasped but was not surprise that Minako had two guys fighting for her affections. Wanting and loving her. Minako was a goddess and there is no doubt her love would move mountains.

Back at the house, Serena saw Yaten stare at the car that Minako left in. He stood there for a while then he started to walk off. Serena quickly rushed outside to stop him.

"Yaten," said Serena. Yaten stopped. "Did you tell Minako? Did you tell her that you loved her?" Yaten was in awe. He had no idea how Serena knew that he loved her best friend.

"I guess friends see things differently," said Yaten still with his back toward Serena. Serena finally caught up to him and was right behind him.

"It was pretty obvious your reaction to Minako scolding you for pushing Seiya yesterday. You were in shock cause you had no idea that Minako was in love with Seiya."

"She is?" Yaten turned around and faced Serena feeling his heart break.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me. I told Seiya and he asked her out. It's really my fault." Serena bowed her head.

"You told Seiya that Minako was in love with him."

"Yes, but I didn't tell him to pursue her."

"Why not?"

"He probably really isn't in love with Minako."

"That's true. He's not in love with Minako. She's second best to him. He's really in love with you."

"Huh? Me? That's…not…No!" Serena backed away from Yaten.

"Life's traumatic. You never get what you want." Yaten turned away and walked off leaving Serena to reel in the fact that Seiya Kou, one of her best friends, is in love with her.

Haruka stopped the car in front of the post office. She got off to get the mail inside leaving Minako to wipe away her remaining tears on her cheek with her handkerchief. From across the street, Seiya spotted Minako and he noticed that she was wiping away tears from her face. He grew concern and was about to cross the street when a car almost runs him over. The horn of the car got Minako's attention but she doesn't see Seiya cause a bus passes by when she turned around.

Haruka returned with a big bag and she tossed it in the back seat. She saw that Minako was feeling a little better then she drove off. When the bus passed by, Seiya quickly ran for the other side but he was too late. Haruka had already pulled away and was already driving down the road.

Serena was in her room still thinking about what Yaten had told her about Seiya. She still couldn't believe it because he never said anything about it. They're best friends and friends should know this. She then touched her lips and remembered that day that she kissed him to hide from Darien at school.

"I really am a horrible friend," said Serena as she grabbed a pillow from her bed and placed it over her head. "How could I be so naïve and stupid."

AN: It's been a while but I got something out. I've got tons of ideas to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The Other Side of Me.

"Serena wake up," said Luna the next morning. "You're going to be late for your video shoot."

"I don't wanna go," whined Serena under her comforters.

"You have to. We've rescheduled this shoot six times. Now get up before I get Haruka in here."

"Okay I'm up." Serena sat up and watched as Luna walked out of her room. "Maybe this shoot is just what I need right now." She took a deep sigh and headed for the bathroom. A half hour later she was out the front door and on her way to the lot where they'd be shooting the video.

Serenity met the director, Zoicite, a man with green eyes and bleach blonde hair. He came up to Serenity and started to explain to her the concept in which he had created the video for her single. Serenity was pulled into the story he displayed to her, but it all came to a halt when they stopped walking.

"I have one problem," said Zoicite.

"What's that?" asked Serenity.

"They young man that I cast to play your boyfriend in the video quit."

"What?"

"No need to worry. I've contacted an agency and they are sending…"

"This is not professional," said Luna cutting into the conversation.

"Luna it's not his fault," said Serenity. "How'd he know the guy would quit. We can rationally sort this out."

"What can we shoot without the boy?" asked Artemis.

"Nothing," replied Zoicite. "He's in every scene with Serenity."

"Great."

"That's tough," said Minako. "Oh, what about Haruka? We could…"

"NO."

"It's just a suggestion. What about Darien?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not? It's pretty easy." Minako grabbed Serena's cell phone, speed dial Darien's number and handed the phone to Serena. "Oh look he's on the phone."

"Minako." Serena glared at Minako. "Hello. Darien hi it's me Serenity."

"You're up early," said Darien. "You promised me you'd get some rest."

"I'm very well rested. Really I am. I just wanted to call you and ask…what you doing today?"

"Nothing special. Why?"

"Oh, well I…" Serena began pacing back and forth. "I'm actually in need of a favor and I think you could help."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my leading man?"

"What?"

"I'm at a video shoot for my new single and the guy that was suppose to play my love interest quit on us. I've rescheduled this shoot like six times. I could really use your help."

"What's the address?" Serena smiled so wide she jumped with joy and almost dropped the phone. She gave him the address then hung up the phone. When she turned around, still wearing that very wide smile, she blushed at seeing everyone look at her.

Darien grabbed his jacket and headed out of his apartment. He bumped into Andrew as he was making his way down the stairs.

"Hey," said Andrew. "What's your hurry? Where are you going?"

"Something came up," said Darien. "See ya later Andrew." Darien hurried over to his car and drove off leaving Andrew wondering why his friend would ditch him.

When Darien arrived at the lot, he was stopped by the security who were a bunch of pretty boys looking Darien like he was fresh meat. They had asked that for precaution that they would need to pat him down incase he was carrying something they could not allow him to enter with. Before Darien was about to be groped, Haruka came to his rescue.

"I'll take care of this fellas," said Haruka. She moved over to where Darien was standing and patted him down. Darien felt comfortable about Haruka patting him down then he would with the security. "He's clean." The security gave Darien a guest pass and Haruka lead Darien to the lot where the video would be shot.

"Thanks," said Darien.

"Don't mention it," said Haruka. "Those guys would come up with anything to grab anything. First time I came here they patted me down and were surprise to find these." Haruka pointed at her chest. "Instead of those." Haruka pointed between Darien's legs. "I slugged them afterwards and they never gave me any problems again."

The two arrived at the lot and meet up with Minako and Serenity, who were already dressed for the video. Darien saw Serenity in a high school uniform. It was sailor outfit with a red tie and knee length blue skirt. He found it strange seeing her in that outfit and had to convince himself that this girl was not a high school student. Serenity was trilled to have him come and she quickly hugged him when she saw him.

"Thank you for coming at the last minute," said Serenity. "Did you have any problem coming in?"

"No," replied Darien. "Thanks to Haruka."

"It was nothing," said Haruka as she walked over to Serenity and whispered something into her ear. "He's got a nice pack." Haruka smirked and walked away leaving Serenity wide eyed. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Darien as he touched her shoulder.

"Lets go meet everyone else," said Serenity as she quickly pulled away from Darien. Luna and Artemis greeted Darien and were thankful that he came with such short notice. "This is our wardrobe coordinator, Setsuna. She creates all my outfits for me and my video shoots."

A tall, beautiful, long haired woman greeted Darien and shook his hand. She had a surprised look on her face when she met Darien. Setsuna shook out of her surprised state and smiled. She then took Darien's hand and lead him to the wardrobe room where she had all the clothes for the shoot.

"So, bet Darien was surprised to see you in your high school uniform," said Minako as she walked behind Serena.

"Don't even mention that," said Serena. "It's bad enough that I feel uncomfortable with him thanks to Haruka."

"What did Haruka do?"

"You don't want to know."

Setsuna began to measure Darien's arms, waist and legs. She found it coincidental that he was the same size as the previous actor. He even resemble the actor as well.

"Try these on," said Setsuna. Darien took the clothes and went behind some curtains that was the changing room. When he came out, Setsuna was even more in shock that the clothes look incredible on him as if they were tailored for him, but they weren't. They tailored for the previous actor. "You look just like him."

"Who?" asked Darien wondering why she couldn't stop staring at him.

Setsuna didn't realize she had blurted out her thoughts out loud. She blushed and turned away from Darien.

"The previous actor," replied Setsuna. "He was very much like you. He was exactly your size." Setsuna turned back around. "With dark hair and deep blue eyes."

"Why did he quit?"

"I…I don't know." Setsuna turned away. "You better go. They're probably waiting for you." Darien noticed that Setsuna was sad because of the previous actors departure. He decided not to pry any more and left the wardrobe room.

Meanwhile, Lita entered the arcade/café where Andrew worked and was surprise to see Andrew wiping down the counter. She headed over to one of the stools to talk to him.

"I thought you weren't working today?" asked Lita.

"I wasn't," replied Andrew. "But my best friend ditched me so I decided to come in. Weren't you meeting up with your friends for a project?"

"Yeah, but Serena couldn't make it so we're meeting tomorrow. Where did Darien go?"

"Don't know. Didn't get a chance to ask him. He was in a hurry."

"He must be with Serena. She's making a new music video for her new single. I just hope it's for one day. Our project is due on Monday."

"You mean Serenity."

"Huh?"

"You said Darien is with Serena. He's with Serenity, right?"

"Oops." Lita covered her mouth and looked panicked. Andrew found it strange and began to wonder if Lita mistakenly mix up her friends name with Serenity's or is there something she's hiding.

"Who's Serena?"

"One of my best friends. I…gotta go Andrew." Lita jumped off the stool and high tailed to door. Andrew jumped over the counter and caught Lita before she could exit the arcade/café. He turned her around so she'd be facing him. Lita bite her lower lip and looked down.

"Lita what's going on?"

Lita took a deep sighed and looked up at Andrew trying to get enough courage to tell Andrew the truth.

"Serenity's really Serena." Andrew looked at Lita wide eyed

Back at the lot, the director, Zoicite, met up Darien and Serenity in front of a set that looked like a classroom. Some extras were standing around and Haruka was keeping an eye on them to make sure none of them come running to Serenity. Zoicite explain the scene where Serenity begins to fantasize about the cute boy in the first row, which will be played by Darien.

"Then after you dream up of your date with him," said Zoicite as he pointed at Darien. "We come into a scene with all your friends…"

"Oh, can our date be in a drive in movie," said Serenity. Darien smiled at Serenity when he heard her suggestion.

"A drive in movie." Zoicite began to think it through and was liking the idea. "Yes, that's a great idea." They shot scene by scene effortlessly since the couple didn't have any problems being lovey dovey with each other.

After a couple of hours of shooting, they took lunch and Serenity and Darien decided to get some privacy by sitting in the car they were using for the drive in movie scene. That scene was already shot and done with, but the lights and camera were still set up.

"Thank you for this," said Serenity. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all," said Darien holding her hand and kissing it. Serenity blushed a little feeling like a school girl, which she was. Darien then lean in, caressed her cheek and kissed Serenity on the lips. They were completely engrossed in each other and hadn't noticed that camera was still filming.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Other Side of Me.

Back at the arcade/café, Andrew was laughing at Lita. Lita found it strange for him to laugh at something so critical.

"Andrew it's not funny," said Lita as she folded her arms over her chest. "Serena's going to kill me."

"You…" Andrew tried to say between laughs. "…knew about this all this time?"

"No, I found out when you introduce Darien to me."

"The long bathroom break."

"Yeah."

"This is…I didn't know she was that young. She's you age, right?"

"Yes. She's going to be seventeen in a couple of months."

"That doesn't matter. If Darien finds out…"

"Please Andrew don't tell him. He'd break up with her and it'd break Serena. She's never had a boyfriend. Darien's her first."

"I hardly believe that. There are tons of stories of Serenity going with out with quite a couple of movie stars and musicians."

"And that's all they are stories. Serena's really friendly and people can easily twist around the truth."

"This is not going to work. Darien will find out whether I tell him or not. It's just a matter time and I don't think he should find out that way."

"If Serena tells him the truth he'll break up with her. She doesn't want that. What do you think the reason was that she collapsed on stage the other night." Andrew walked over to one of the booths and Lita sat down across from him. "She was worried about him finding out the truth."

"You know what Darien thinks about younger girls. He feels uncomfortable. I'll never understand it." Andrew sighed and looked at Lita. "I won't tell him but she's got to. Darien will resent her if he found out some other way."

"We just gotta make him be comfortable about dating younger girls. If we can pull that off maybe it would be easier for Serena to tell him."

"I guess we can try." Andrew was about to get up but Lita stopped him.

"Oh, and one more thing. You can't tell anyone about Serena. Especially not your sister."

"I can keep a secret."

The video shoot ended and they were able to finish the video in one day. Darien then drove Serenity home. Once they arrived at the house, the two sat in the car for a while.

"I feel like this is our second date," said Serenity.

"Third," said Darien. "The jog yesterday I consider a date." Serenity smiled at him. She loved looking into his deep blue eyes and his incredible smile. It made her feel like she were in a dream state.

"I had fun doing this video with you."

"Me too. I never knew it took so much work to do a three minute video."

"Well, sometimes it takes a couple days but Zoicite's idea was simple and we were able to pull it off in one day." Darien exited his car and rushed over to Serenity's side to open the door for her. He helped her out and closed the door. "After post production you should come and watch the complete video. Bring Andrew along if you like."

"Sure." The two walked over to the door and turned to each other. They were about to kiss when Haruka opened the door and Serena rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Serena smiled as Darien made his way to his car. He then turned around and looked at Haruka who was trying to pull Serena inside.

"Goodnight Haruka." Darien waved at Haruka and winked at her. Haruka found it annoying and pushed Serena inside closing the door quickly right after.

"Haruka I'm a little jealous," said Serena. "Darien winked at you. I think he likes you."

"Shut up," Haruka said as she stormed off. Minako walked over to Serena from kitchen.

"So, how was your date?" asked Minako.

"I guess it was a date," said Serena smiling.

"Yeah, you were with him all day. You know Serena sometimes you are such a ditz."

"It's part of my charm and Darien likes it." Serena sticks her tongue out at Minako.

"Oh, very kindergarten. I doubt Darien would accept that."

"You're right." Serena bowed her head. "Minako I'm scared."

"Serena I didn't mean…" Minako sighed. "Don't be. I think he really does like you and if ever found out…"

"Would he still like me then?"

"I believe so." Minako smiled at Serena and gave her hug.

On the next day at school, Serena and her friends exited their class. They had just finished presenting their project and Lita left the classroom in a hurry. Minako thought it was strange and quickly followed her leaving Serena, Raye and Amy in the classroom.

"Lita, what's you're hurry?" asked Minako stopping her in the hallway.

"Huh?" said Lita trying to avoid eye contact.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Lita tried to walk away but Minako pulled her back.

"Lita." Minako looked at her in the eye.

"Alright, it slipped. I didn't mean for it to slip it just happen."

"What happen?"

"I told Andrew Serena is Serenity."

"WHAT!" Suddenly everyone around them looked at the two. Lita and Minako smiled at everyone and quickly moved to a more private place. "I can't believe you did that. Lita he'll tell Darien."

"No, he promise me he wouldn't. I know I messed up big time but eventually Serena's gotta tell him the truth."

"I know, but Serena's scared. Just as scared as I am performing in front of millions of people. How does a person not be scared of that and be scared of telling the truth."

"Hey, Lita," called out someone from the hallway. Lizzy comes running over to the two girls. Minako held her breath knowing very well who the she is. "I'm having a birthday party this weekend. Here's an invitation. You can invite your friend the more the merrier." Lizzy smiles at the two and waved goodbye as she left.

"Thanks Lizzy," replied Lita with a warm smile.

"Hey, guys what's up?" asked Serena surprising the two from behind. Minako and Lita begin to get nervous. "What's that you got there Lita? An invitation."

"It's nothing," replied Lita hiding it behind her back.

"Let me see."

"Serena you can't go," said Minako.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because it's Lizzy's birthday party, Andrew's sister." Serena took a deep sigh.

"You guys could go. I'll just be home…alone."

"She's working the guilt trip on us," said Lita to Minako.

"I'm not. It's just…I know I can't go even though I really want to."

"I'm not going," said Minako. "I'll stay with Serena."

"Minako you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides who am I going to talk to, Andrew? He kind of has a girlfriend."

"Are you trying to hit on my guy?" said Lita.

"I would never." Minako smiled wickedly. "Come on it's lunch time your favorite class Serena."

"You guys go ahead," said Serena. "I'll catch up." The girls shrugged and walked off leaving Serena walking the opposite direction. She walked aimlessly to the front of the school and saw Lizzy about to cross the street to catch up with some friends. Suddenly a car was heading her way and Serena ran over to Lizzy pushing her out of harms way. Serena fell on the pavement scratching her knee, but luckily the car stopped and did not hit her.

From afar, Seiya saw Serena run to save the young girl. He quickly rushed over to Serena's side. Lizzy looked over as her friends helped her up, but she couldn't see her rescuer cause Seiya was kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?" asked Seiya. He then stood up and waved at the driver.

"Yes, just my knee," said Serena showing her scar which was bleeding heavily.

"Gotta take you to the nurses office." Seiya swooped her up and Serena felt like a princess as he scoped her up in his arms. When they arrived at the office, the nurse was not there. Seiya placed Serena on the table. He then started looking around and found peroxide and some cottons balls. Next to the cottons balls were some bandages and he placed them next to Serena on the table.

"Seiya what are you doing?" asked Serena. "Let's wait for the nurse."

"Serena we need to clean this wound," said Seiya. "It could get infected." He poured some peroxide unto the cotton balls. "This will just sting a little."

"No no no…Seiya please…" Serena started wailing as the peroxide touched her wound. "It hurts..." Seiya then started to blow at it so it would not sting as much.

"It's that better?" Seiya looked up at her teary blue eyes.

"Yes." Seiya throw away the cotton balls and grabbed the bandage. He gently placed it on her wound. "There all better."

"Thanks Dr. Kou." Serena smiled at him and laughed. She then tried to get off the table but lost her balance because the wound affected her more than she thought. Serena fell unto Seiya and they faces were only inches apart. Seiya just stared at her pink lips and remembered that day when she kissed him. Serena stared at Seiya gulping a little because he made her heart skip a beat.

Then the door opened and they expected that it would be the nurse but to their surprise it was not. It was a very concern and surprised Minako. She had heard about the some girl almost getting hit by a car with long blonde pigtails and quickly thought it was Serena so she rushed over to the nurses office to find out if she was alright. Minako didn't expect to find her best friend all over her boyfriend.

"Minako…"

Minako raised her finger up saying that she didn't want to hear anything. She pulled away from the door and walked away.

AN: DRAMA! I just love. Don't hate me for it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The Other Side of Me.

Serena pulled herself away from Seiya and tried to walk over to the door. She was unsuccessful and fell to the floor. Seiya quickly helped her up. Serena sighed and looked down.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me for this," said Serena. "I think she's always known that you were in love with me. She just hoped that one day you'd stop trying to win me over and ask her out." Serena leaned on the wall as Seiya pulled away and turned away from Serena. He had no idea that Serena knew he was in love with her. "I'm sorry Seiya. I haven't made things easy on you. I didn't want to lead you on and have you keep hoping that someday something will happen because I don't think it will. I'm in love in with Darien." Serena gasped at what she just said and the words sting Seiya's already broken heart.

Seiya bravely faced Serena with a fake smile and sighed. Serena was surprise that he wasn't hurt by her words but glad that she they didn't hurt him.

"I don't know him well but I think he loves you too," said Seiya.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I want you to be happy Serena. If not with me then with him. He seems like a good guy."

"You can get to know him better if you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have premier party for my new video and I invited Darien. It's just a couple friends nothing fancy. I'm inviting you too. Maybe you can talk to Minako then." Seiya accepted the invitation with a nod. "Good. Now could you take me home. I don't think I can take this much pain for the rest of the day."

"Sure." Seiya helped a limping Serena out of the school and into his car. He then drove her home and helped her to her porch. Serena couldn't stand the pain she was feeling by limping so Seiya decided to pick her up again as he walked over to the front door. Seiya was about to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened.

A surprised Haruka greeted them but she was more angry then surprised as she grabbed Serena from Seiya's arms taking her over to the living room. She placed her down on the sofa and glared at Seiya.

"What happen?" asked Haruka.

"I almost got hit by a car," replied Serena.

"WHAT!" Seiya was laughing at Haruka's over reaction. "You are so dead."

"I didn't hit her," said Seiya. "She was saving one of her fellow students from being hit by car. She fell on the pavement and scraped her leg."

"It's true," said Serena as she messed around with the ban aide Seiya had placed on her leg.

"You've gotta stop playing hero Serena."

"I know but it was Lizzy, Andrew's sister. I had to." Haruka nodded her head then turned to Seiya with a very angry expression.

"What did you do Minako?"

"Me?" said Seiya.

"Minako's home?" asked Serena.

"She got here a couple minutes before you arrived," said Haruka. "She seemed upset but didn't want to talk."

"Seiya didn't do anything. I did."

"What?"

"That's not true. Minako was at the wrong place at the wrong time and completely jumped to conclusions."

"Seiya had saved me from my nasty fall and he took me to the nurses office. He patched me up and I stupidly tried to stand up and fell unto Seiya. Seiya had me in his arms trying to hold me up and Minako entered the office seeing us like that."

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I see," said Haruka. "Maybe you should stop seeing her."

"Haruka," said Serena.

"I guess I'm going to go before she comes down and throws something at me," said Seiya as he headed for the door.

"Don't forget. The party tomorrow."

"I won't." Seiya exited the house as Haruka turned to Serena.

"Haruka you think you could carry me upstairs?" Serena gave Haruka pleading look and batted her eyes lashes.

"Oh, now that you can't walk you want me to carry you," said Haruka.

"Please. I'll give you a big kiss."

"Deal." Haruka sweeps Serena into her arms and carried her upstairs. She placed her on the bed. "My kiss." Serena smiled and kissed Haruka on the cheek. "That was pathetic."

"A kiss is a kiss."

"This is a kiss." Haruka grabbed hold of Serena and kissed her on the lips gently. Serena's eyes almost popped out of her socket. When Haruka released her she smirked at Serena and walked over to the door. "Thank you." Then she winked at her as she exited the room.

The next day, Minako left without Serena that morning. It was a first, since they always go to school together. Minako decided to walk not wanting to wait for Haruka like usual. Artemis found it strange that Minako would do that and confronted Serena about it. Serena sighed and told him that they had a fight and that it was no big deal.

Serena didn't go to school that day. It wasn't because Minako would treat her horribly if she does but more because her leg still hurt. She hadn't realized that the scrape was pretty deep. Serena could not walk on her own or even carry her bag because she'd surely fall over.

That afternoon, Haruka went to pick up Minako. As Minako was walking to the car, Seiya saw her and tried to catch up to her. Minako walked faster to the car, but she got intercepted by Yaten who was walking up to her from her other side.

"You two not talking to each other?" asked Yaten noticing that she kept ignoring Seiya every time she saw him. "Did he hurt you?" Yaten gave a stern look to Minako then glared at Seiya who had stopped in his tracks when he saw Yaten confront Minako.

"Just tell your friend to leave me alone," said Minako in a harsh tone.

"He's not technically my friend anymore. What he do?"

"How can I make him go away?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe this will do." Minako grabbed hold of Yaten and kissed him on the lips. Seiya's eyes widen and was in shock at seeing such a display. It hurt him almost as equally as when Serena had told him she wasn't in love with him. When Minako released, she turned to face Seiya who looked like a sad puppy alone on the streets. It stung back at Minako but she didn't show it as she rushed over to the car. Haruka had not seen the scene and sped away.

Yaten was left speechless and completely overwhelmed. Those lips that he had long to taste were incredibly wonderful and excitingly enticing; though, they were so familiar. He touched his lips and tried to rattle his brain for some answers.

Seiya brought Yaten out of his daze state and pushed him. He was not happy to have seen him kissing Minako as he looked at hi ex-best friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Seiya.

"Making my dreams come true," joked Yaten. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She's just…"

"Piss off at you. You did something because she wouldn't have done that if you hadn't done something…Although I'm glad you did but that's not the point. You hurt her and that makes want to hurt you."

"It was a misunderstand and if she'd let me explain…"

"Explain what?"

"It's none of your business anyway." Seiya tried to walk away but Yaten pulled him back.

"You don't love her. Just leave her alone." Yaten glared at Seiya then walked off in the other direction.

"She doesn't love you either." Seiya's last comment stung Yaten right in the heart and he hated Seiya for saying that. Yaten wanted to hit Seiya for that comment but he just decided to continue walking away.

AN: Bad boy what ya going to do. LOL. I just notice the whole chap was about this scandle. Maybe I should of named the chapter 'The scandle'. What would you name it?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The Other Side Of Me.

When Minako arrived home, she ran out of the car and into the house. Then she rushed up the stairs passing Serena as she made her way into her room. Serena was concern for her best friend and wanted to say something.

"Minako," said Serena unable to catch up to her because of her injury. Serena leaned over the railing of the stairs and saw Haruka enter the house. "Haruka what's wrong with Minako."

"Don't know," replied Haruka as she began to climb up the stairs. "She looked really sad when she got into the car. What are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking."

"I don't care. Haruka I want my best friend back. I'm worried about her and I can't even comfort her." Serena bowed her head. Haruka walked over to Serena and lifted her chin up.

"She can't be mad at you forever."

"I guess. Could you help me down stairs. Gotta get things ready for the party."

A couple hours later, Darien, Andrew, and Lita had arrived along with Zoicite who had the final cut of the music video. The four noticed Serenity's limp and immediately asked her about it.

"I fell and hurt my leg," said Serenity. "It's no big deal."

"Serenity you look like you're in a lot of pain when you walk," said Zoicite who notices every detail.

"Kind of." Serenity smiles.

"Let me have look at it," Darien suggested.

"Paging doctor Shields," Andrew joked. Darien led her over to the living room and had her sit down on the sofa. Zoicite followed but Andrew pulled Lita away.

"What really happen?" asked Andrew knowing that Lita would know.

"I don't think you might want to know," said Lita.

"Why?"

"Serena pushed Lizzy out of the way from an oncoming car and she scraped her leg in the process. She was lucky the car didn't hit her."

"She did what?" Andrew looked over where Serena was as he pulled Lita over to another room. "I swear if Darien breaks up with her I'm going to beat him up."

"Serena is the most selfless person I've ever known. She wouldn't keep this a secret from Darien because she wanted to hurt him." Someone knocks on the door and they both look towards the door. Haruka came from the stairs and opened the door. She wasn't too please to see Seiya on the other side of the door. Seiya had a single red rose as he entered the house. He was hopeful to save his relationship with Minako.

"What's going on here?" asked Seiya when he saw Serena on the sofa and Darien touching her leg.

"Oh, he's just checking my leg," said Serena then realized that came out wrong. Andrew and Lita entered the room.

"Darien is studying to be a doctor," said Andrew. "He's just doing what doctors do."

"Well, is everyone here?" asked Zoicite.

"No," replied Serena as she looked up. "We're missing Minako." Serena looked at Haruka then gasp when she saw Minako walk up behind Haruka. Minako gasp as well when she saw Seiya turn around carrying a single red rose. "Now we're ready." Serena got up from the sofa and limped her way to the kitchen. Darien followed her.

Minako decided not to look at Seiya and sat as far away from him as she could. Seiya could not think of anything to say or do. He slumped down on the sofa and sighed.

"Hey, Seiya why don't put your rose in water," said Lita.

"Thanks Lita," said Seiya as he handed her the rose.

Chips, popcorn and drinks were ready as Zoicite carried the video to the player on top of the TV. He smiled at everyone as he place the tape into the player and pressed play.

The video started with Serena in school day dreaming with her crush, the cute guy in the front row. Her little daydream was interrupted by something strange happening in her surroundings. She then got up and started to sing to her crush and they magically appeared at a park and some random guy tosses Darien a skateboard. When he is about to catch it, the board turns into a pair of keys and a car appears in front of them.

Then at the end the couple were sitting in a car and looked into each others eyes. Darien leans in and kisses Serenity passionately. Darien and Serenity were both surprised that was recorded and placed into the video.

"That was a perfect ending," said Andrew. Darien and Serenity looked at him then at Zoicite who had already stood up heading toward the kitchen. Darien and Serenity followed him quickly. Seiya didn't enjoy the ending too much and decided to go outside for some air. Minako went outside as well and surprised Seiya who was standing by the pool.

"So, is that rose you brought for Serena?" Minako asked.

"No, it's for you," said Seiya turning to look at her. Minako felt touched by the gesture of him bringing her a red. "Yes, it's true I am in love with Serena and I know that you know that. But I'm here for you not Serena. I just wanted you to know that."

Minako folded her arms over her chest and tried not to budge cause she knew those blue eyes of his were getting to her.

Inside, in the kitchen, Serenity confronted Zoicite about the ending of her video. Zoicite was cornered and had no choice but to surrender. He sighed and revealed how they got that footage into the video.

"One of my assistance forgot to turn off the camera while on break," said Zoicite. "I gave him a raised. It was wonderful footage."

"Zoicite."

"I'm sorry Serenity. Please forgive me for putting this intimate scene that fits so well with the video."

"I don't think it should be in there. It's too personal. Darien, how do you feel about it?"

"You will destroy the rest of footage, right?" said Darien to Zoicite.

"Of course," replied Zoicite.

"You're okay with it?" asked Serenity.

"I don't mind. It really rounds up the video."

"Then it stays."

Meanwhile outside, Minako was trying to be brave and not fall for Seiya's pleading blue eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze as best she could but he wouldn't let her as he pulled her around to face him.

"Look we weren't going to kiss again if that what you were thinking," said Seiya. He then realized he said again but before he could say anything Minako was glaring at him. "Oops."

"Again?" said Minako. "She stole my first kiss." Minako then pushed Seiya and he fell backwards into the pool. The splash caught everyone's attention and they all ran outside.

"Minako," said Serena as Minako turned to her and glared at her. Serena then saw Seiya in the pool. "Seiya?"

"How could you steal that from me?" said Minako almost in tears. "You're my best friend."

"Steal what?"

"You know exactly what." Minako stormed off into the house.

"Seiya what is she talking about?" Seiya doesn't say a word as he looks at Darien.

"I'll go get a towel," said Lita as she ventured inside to look for a towel.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Andrew concern about Minako.

"I think so," replied Serenity unsure. Darien face Serenity then Andrew went to the side of the pool and gave Seiya a hand helping him out of the pool.

"Thanks," said Seiya to Andrew.

"Are you alright?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah." Lita came over and handed Seiya the towel. He dried his face and hair then headed inside. He was confronted by an angry Haruka who had just seen Minako rush passed her crying.

"What did you do this time?" asked Haruka.

"I didn't do anything," said Seiya. "She's the one that pushed me into the pool." Haruka just glared at Seiya then decided to head upstairs to Minako's room.

Back outside everyone was feeling awkward about what just happen.

"I'm sorry about this you guys," said Serenity.

"You know I think we better get going," said Andrew.

"Yeah, good idea," said Lita really feeling bad for Serena. They all head inside and Serena walked them to the door. She said her goodbyes and they left expect for Darien.

"Are you okay?" asked Darien.

"Yeah," replied Serenity with her head bowed.

"Hope your friend is alright."

"She will be. Thanks." Serenity lean in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." Darien nodded his head and exited the house. Serenity closed the door and looked up to the second floor. She then made her way to the downstairs bathroom where Seiya was trying to dry himself off. Serena knocked on the door.

"Seiya are you alright?" asked Serena.

"My pride is a little hurt," replied Seiya as he stuck his head out the door.

"Let me at least wash your clothes and dry them."

"Fine." Serena then lead Seiya to the laundry room. She started the washer and let the water run.

"Give me your clothes." Seiya shrugged and took off his wet shirt handing it to Serena who wasn't looking as she took the shirt. She tossed it in the wash then looked at Seiya shirtless with a muscular upper body. Serena gasp then quickly looked away. She saw a towel on shelf near by and took it then tried to hand it to Seiya without looking.

Seiya laughed a little as he took the towel. He took off the rest of his clothes and handed them to Serena who was still keeping her eyes from looking at him then he wrapped the towel she had given him around his waist.

"Serena you can turn around now."

"I don't think that's good idea."

"Come on Serena." Seiya walked over to her.

"I'm going to go and talk to Minako." Serena stumbled over to the door and exited the laundry room with no bodily injuries. Seiya nodded his head and laughed at her.

AN: Happy New Year! My new years resolution: finish this story. LOL. Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The Other Side Of Me.

Meanwhile upstairs, Minako was crying in her bedroom. She didn't even noticed Haruka enter the room and kneel down beside her. Minako had her arms wrapped around her knees and her head rested in her knees. Haruka rubbed her backing in a soothing way, which startled Minako. She looked up at Haruka with her tear stricken face.

"Why is a pretty girl like you crying?" asked Haruka.

"Oh, Haruka you're not going to make me feel better," said Minako looking away from her.

"Men will always hurt you. That's why I gave up on them. No use spending time on them."

"More like best friends hurt you the most."

"What?"

"Serena kissed Seiya. She kissed him knowing that I was in love with him. How could she do that. She's my best friend. Friends don't do that."

"I'm sure Serena must have a good reason for it. Have you talked to her?"

"No."

"How about pretty boy, did you let him explain?"

"I thought you were on my side." Minako glared at Haruka.

"I am. You just can't let this ruin your friendship with Serena."

"I love you Haruka."

"How about a kiss?" Haruka gave Minako a grin.

"Don't push your luck." Minako got up and turned toward her door where she saw Serena standing at the door way.

"Don't fall for that. It's venous fly trap," said Serena. Haruka grinned at Serena then headed for the door.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone. Behave," said Haruka as she exited the room.

"I'm sorry," said Minako.

"I'm sorry too," said Serena.

"Can you forgive me. I shouldn't have said what I said especially when you had guest."

"I should of told you the truth. I just didn't want to hurt you." They hugged and were relieved to have gotten their apologies out. "What else did Seiya tell you about the…"

"Nothing, just that it happen."

"Remember that day when Darien came to pick up Lizzy and we were all walking out of the school together."

"Yeah."

"When I took off I crashed into Seiya…I had no where to hide. Darien was right behind me and I just…"

"Kissed him."

"Yeah." Serena bowed her head. "I didn't know he was in love with me then. If I known I wouldn't have done it. I've been feeling so uncomfortable since that day. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss."

"It's okay Serena. I forgive you." Minako then remembered that same day was when Seiya came over with the yellow rose. "That rose that he brought that night was for you, but he gave it to me because he saw you with Darien."

"I don't know. You have to ask Seiya that."

"So, you're not attracted to him at all?"

"No." Serena nodded her head then started thinking of shirtless Seiya. She shook her head and smiled at Minako. "Why don't you go talk to him? He's downstairs waiting for the wash. He needs some comforting and warmth." Serena smiled at her last comment.

"Okay." Minako passed by Serena and headed down stairs. She looked at herself in a mirror in the hallway that lead to the laundry room and fixed her hair. When she arrived in the laundry room, Seiya was changing the washed clothes into the dryer. Minako coughed to get his attention. Seiya turned around and was surprise to see Minako.

Minako gasp when she saw Seiya's incredible physic. She was speechless and had to remind herself to continue to breath. Minako coughed a little trying to breath.

"I'm sorry I pushed you in the pool," said Minako. "I shouldn't have done it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Seiya. He walked over to a small bench on the wall. "Did Serena talk to you?"

"Yes."

"You two alright?"

"Yes, she explained everything."

"Who told you that I was in love with Serena?"

"Yaten."

"Figures." Seiya nods his head. "What else did he tell you?"

"That he's love with me just like I'm in love with you." Minako placed her hand over her mouth realizing that her last comment should of not come out of her mouth.

"I know."

"You do."

"I just want you to know that I asked you not because I knew you loved me but because I wanted to get to know you. The yellow rose was for Serena, it means friendship. The red rose is for you, it means love." Minako blushed.

"Everything is all mess up. Yaten took my first kiss and Serena took yours."

"Actually Serena wasn't my…"

"Don't ruin this." Minako placed her finger over his lips. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and when you asked me out I was…"

"Surprised."

"I was trilled. I behaved with you horribly today and I just want to ask for your forgiveness."

"There is no need. I forgive you." Seiya smiled at her. "Maybe we can just start all over again. Hi, I'm Seiya Kou." He extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Minako Aino." Minako took his hand then lean into Seiya kissing him passionately on the lips.

In the kitchen Serena couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to know if Seiya and Minako had made up. Serena made her way over to the laundry room. She knocked first then opened the door since it was unlock and saw Minako and Seiya making out. Serena closed the door quickly.

"Yep, they made up," said Serena more to herself. Haruka heard her and walked up to her. Serena covered the door with herself.

"Are Minako and Seiya in there?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah. They're just talking."

"Move out of the way."

"No. They need to sort this out themselves Haruka."

"Serena move." Haruka tried to pull Serena out of the way but Serena kept closing the door, which alerted the two inside. Haruka finally pulled Serena out of the way by picking her up and putting her over her shoulder. Haruka entered the room and saw Minako and Seiya very far away from each other.

"Did you want something Haruka?" asked Minako. Haruka glared at Seiya.

"Put me down Haruka," yelled Serena. Haruka placed her down then walked out of the room.

"So, that's how you greet people the first time you meet them?" asked Seiya.

"No, just you," replied Minako with a smile.

Meanwhile at Andrew's house, Lizzy was making a list of all the things she'll need for her birthday party. She was following her brother all around the house telling all the things she needed so he could buy before the party. Darien thought it was funny Lizzy walking behind Andrew like a shadow.

"Darien," said Lizzy as she turned to him. "You are coming to my birthday party, right?"

"Of course," replied Darien. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Well, I know the perfect birthday present that you can get me."

"What's that?"

"Inviting Serenity to my birthday party."

"Lizzy I don't think that's good idea," said Andrew walking over to them. "She's a very busy pop star."

"I have to agree with your brother," said Darien.

"But we're friends," said Lizzy. "And I want her to come."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we've been e-mailing each other since that night at the concert when I gave her my e-mail."

"Really."

"Yep, so could you please ask her. PLEASE."

"Alright. I'll ask, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you." Lizzy hugged him.

"You're a softy for the young ones," said Andrew to Darien as Lizzy runs off to her room.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Come on young girls have you wrapped around their fingers. You can't help but saying yes."

"I've said no to Lizzy."

"When?"

"Give me a minute."

"Easily controlled."

"Shut up." Darien walked away from Andrew and went to the yard of the house. He pulled out his cell phoned and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Darien. I wanted to ask you something. You could say no. I really don't mind."

"What is it?" asked Serenity on the other line. She was walking into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Would you go with me to a birthday party?"

"A birthday party. Who's birthday?"

"Lizzy's."

"Well, of course I would."

"That's great. Lizzy will be very happy. I'll pick up on Saturday around five."

"I'll be ready." Serena smiled as she said goodbye to Darien and hung up. "YES!"

AN: The next chapter is going to be very exicitng so review your butts off on this one and I'll update real soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Other Side Of Me.

On Saturday morning the girls were prowling the malls for some great sales. Raye and Minako were excellent at spotting great bargains. Serena, Amy and Lita were trilled to have them come with them so they wouldn't be tricked into buying something that could have been bought at a cheaper price.

They passed by a men's department store and a blue tie caught Serena's eyes. She quickly made her way to the store and Minako and Lita followed her. Serena walked around the tie that was hanging on mannequin. It was perfect for Darien.

"This would be great for Darien," said Serena with dreamy eyes imagining Darien wearing the tie with a nice suite. "It would bring out the color of his eyes."

"It is nice," agreed Lita. "But you are not suppose to be buying a present for him, your suppose to be buying a present for Lizzy. Did he really invite you?"

"Lita I wouldn't lie about that." Raye and Amy made their way to the others who had stopped at the men's department store.

"Serena what are you doing here?" asked Raye. "There are no men in your life, except for Artemis and I highly doubt that you'd buy him this tie."

"It's very expensive," said Amy as she looked at the price tag.

Serena bowed her head. She knew she couldn't buy the tie in front of her friends but Serenity surely had the money to buy it. Serena looked at Lita and Minako.

"Actually I was going to buy the tie," said Lita. Everyone looked at her wide eyed. "Yeah, for my boyfriend."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend and not tell me?" asked Raye with her hands on her hips.

"You're not my mom Raye," said Lita. "And if I did tell you I know you'd blab it all around school in less than three minutes."

"So, who is he?"

"He doesn't go to our school or any high school."

"You're dating a college guy?"

"How does she do that?" asked Serena about Raye always guessing things like if she were psychic or something.

"It's all about technique Serena," said Amy. "Raye has figured out a way to distinguish things from looking at a person's characteristics."

"It's so not a science Amy," said Raye.

"Well, back to the tie," said Minako. "Don't I owe you some money Lita. I'll help you pay for the tie."

"Thanks Minako," said Lita. They both look at Serena and she thanks them in silence.

After lunch and a little break, the girls found a store that was selling Serenity's merchandise. It drew the girls into the store since they were all big fans, especially Serena.

"Serenity's got a nice style but I'm not too keen about this jewelry," said Raye. "Moon earrings. Who'd wear that?" Serena glared at Raye as she walked off. She wanted to wring her kneck but she composed herself.

When they exited the store, they had maxed out their credit cards. They then decided it was time go home and went their separate ways. Lita, Minako and Serena had a party to get ready for and presents to pack up.

Serena and Minako got home and were confronted by Luna who noticed all their bags in their hands. They both smiled with angelic faces hoping to get away with spending so much at mall. Some how they doubted that they were going to get away with this so easily.

The girls got to Serena's room and dropped all their bags on the floor. Serena quickly tossed herself on the bed and sighed.

"Shopping is exhausting," said Serena.

"Nah, the shopping is the fun part," said Minako. "The Luna taking away our credit cards not so much fun." Serena laughed at that.

"Did Lita give it to you?" Serena rushed over to Minako.

"Yep." Minako took one of her bags and pulled out another small bag.

That night, the girl were actually ready on time. Darien was knocking at the door as the girls were coming down. Haruka was annoyed that they were on time for Darien and were never on time for when she takes them somewhere. Serena opened the door as Darien turned around. His heart stopped just for second as he looked at Serenity. She was wearing a top that was long like a dress in dark pink with a pair deep blue dressy jeans. Accessories were Serenity's jewelry, which she got for free in the last showing of her products. To top it off she carried a small turquoise purse which match her short jacket on top.

"Ladies," said Darien smiling at the two. "Ready to go?" They nodded their heads as each girl grabbed hold of one his arms. Haruka was jealous that he had her girls clutching unto his arms. Darien lead them to his car and opened the door for both of them like a true gentlemen.

At the party, Lita was already there helping Andrew with the food and decoration. Lizzy was answering the door and let Darien and his two dates in. She was so pleased to see Serenity in his arm.

"This is for you," said Serenity. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, Serenity," said Lizzy. "You didn't have to get me anything. Thank you." Lizzy hugged her tight.

"Hey, Darien," said Lita walking over to them. "Aren't you Mr. Popular. Hanging around with all the ladies."

"Very Charlie's Angels," said Lizzy seeing Minako, Serenity and Lita next to Darien.

"Hey, how do you know about that show," said Andrew. "You're way too young…"

"They did movies."

"Sorry, Charlie but one of these Angel's is mine." Andrew pulled Lita away. "Anyways, I need your help. I need to find a lighter. I never use it and tend to keep it hidden for specific reasons." Andrew looked at Lizzy.

"Burn one cabinet and I'll never live it down."

"Why don't you and Serenity check in the study."

"Okay," said Darien as he took Serenity's hand.

"We'll check the living room," said Andrew.

"Lizzy and I will check the kitchen," said Minako as she takes hold of Lizzy. "Don't worry I'll watch her Andrew."

"Very funny," said Lizzy as the two headed to the kitchen.

"I thought it was," said Andrew.

"Can I disown my brother."

"I'm not sure," replied Minako.

Darien and Serenity entered the study, a room filled with shelves with books and a desk in the middle of the room. Serenity found the telescope interesting as Darien searched in the desk drawers for the lighter. He then looked over at Serenity who was facing her back to him and saw that she was carrying a thin box with her purse.

"What's that?" asked Darien as he walked over to her.

"What?" said Serena turning around. "What's what?"

"In your hand."

"Oh, this." Serena pulled the thin box out. "It's for you." She handed him the box.

"Me?" Darien took the box and began to open it. "It's not my birthday."

"I just thought of you when I saw it." Darien saw the beautiful blue tie and was speechless. "So you can impress your future doctor friends." He looked into her blue eyes and for some strange reason he felt something familiar about her eyes.

"Thank you." Darien lean in and kissed her on the lips. As he was releasing Serena's lips, Serena couldn't help herself and pulled him back to elongate it into a more passionate kiss. Both began to get carried away as they fell unto a nearby sofa with Darien on top and Serenity not doing anything to stop him. Darien decided to be the bigger man and pulled away. "Um…I think we should get back to party."

"Okay." Darien helped Serenity up and they both exited the study. As they exited the room, more people had arrived at the party and were screaming when they saw Serenity. They all surrounded her and Serenity was smiling at all of them.

"They use to do that when they saw me."

"You've been replaced." Serenity wipe some lip gloss from his lips and followed Lizzy's friend to the living room.

"What took you two?" asked Andrew as he walked over to Darien.

"Huh?" said Darien.

"The study is not that big."

"Did you fine the lighter?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Darien patted Andrew on the shoulder and walked off.

AN: I know I take long to update but it's because of some writers block. I promise for some good scenes especially in the next chapter. Hey, give me your favorite Hannah Montana song if you have one.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

The Other Side of Me.

Lizzy's friends were all in awe that Serenity was in the same room as them. Serena was lucky to see that she didn't really know any of the younger girls except for Lita and Minako and the birthday girl, Lizzy. She was at least safe from anyone finding out her secret. The girl were asking Serenity a ton of questions but Lizzy interrupted them.

"Listen," said Lizzy. "If we're going to do this we are going to do this right." Lizzy turned to Serenity. "We're going to have a karaoke contest and you're going to be judging us."

"Me?" said Serenity.

"With Darien and Andrew of course." Lizzy pulled Andrew and Darien over to two chairs. She sat them down leaving one chair in between them. "You sit right here."

"Oh, this is like that American show, right?" said Minako. "Can I be the host."

"Sure."

The girls started to warm up a bit and moved the furniture around to have some performance space. They felt nervous performing in front of Serenity but as soon as they got into they had fun with it.

"The first song is 'I've Got Nerve,'" said Minako presenting the girls.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait, in line  
The Moment is mine believe me  
Don't close, your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I've got Nerve_

Serenity was so ecstatic being on the opposite side and getting to listen to people perform. It was different and much more fun to watch. When she watched herself in videos she'd see all her mistake and she beat herself up about them. Minako and Haruka would get her some ice cream and then she'd feel all better.  
_  
_"Here is 'Make Some Noise'," said Minako.

_It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
__Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

Darien was just watching Serenity and how she was enjoying every minute of the girls performance. He loved her smile and her laugh. He loved her eyes and even her long hair with odangos. He loved everything about her and he felt like he's known her all of his life.

"Next is 'We Got the Party'"

"_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face  
Its Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is above from us  
These skateboard's here's our ride  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us"_

"And the winner is?" Andrew handed a small paper to Lita and she gave it to Minako who stood before the judges. "Hotaru!"

"I won," said the girl with short dark hair and deep violet eyes. Lizzy and her other friends hugged her. Serenity got up and walked over to winner.

"You were great," said Serenity. "Here I want you to have this as you prize."

"Wow," the other girls said. Serenity gave her a star locket she wore to many of her concerts.

"Serenity this too…" said Hotaru speechless.

"It's not too much," said Serenity with a smile. "It will look so pretty on you." Serenity took the locket and put it on Hotaru.

"Isn't she something?" asked Andrew to a very awe struck Darien.

"Huh?" said Darien.

"Serenity we want to hear you sing," said Lizzy.

"Yeah," said the other girls.

"I don't know," said Serenity. Darien walked over to them.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Darien. "Come girls give her a break."

"I want to."

"Hold on," said Lizzy as she ran to her room and came back with an acoustic guitar.

"You play?" asked Serenity.

"A little." Lizzy handed her the guitar and Serenity sat on chair with everyone surrounding her.

"What would you like to hear?" asked Serenity.

"You pick one," said Hotaru.

"Okay." Serenity began to think. "I've got one. This is not one of my songs from any of my albums but it's a song I wrote a long time ago. I never let it be on any of my albums cause it was so personal. I'd like to share it with you all." Serenity started to strum the guitar to begin the song.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me _

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you 

Darien took this song to the heart. He felt so much passion and devotion coming from Serenity as she sang the song. There was a love within her heart hidden beneath those blue eyes of hers and he took note of that. It made her love her even more.  
_  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast _

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

Minako and Lita were in tears and so were Lizzy and her friends. Minako had never heard this song before but she knew who it was for, Serena's first true love. She had talked about him before but never said too much.  
_  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me _

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

Everyone applauded and Serenity stood up and bowed. She smiled at everyone who all gave her a standing ovation except for Darien who sat there in awe with her performance. Something about the song woke up some memories of his own. 

"That was awesome," said Lizzy. Her friends agreed on that.

"Really," said Serenity surprised by their reactions. "Thanks." Serenity saw Darien still sitting down in his chair staring right at her. "What did you think Darien?" All eyes were on Darien and he felt pressure on him. He gulp and stood up slowly then scratched the back of his head.

"Did you write that?" asked Darien as he walked over to her.

"Yes," replied Serenity locking eyes with his. She felt like she could see right through his soul through his eyes, which were a little glossy. Darien stood strong and didn't let a tear fall.

"It was beautiful." The way he said those words to Serenity made Serena blush.

"Hey," said Andrew interrupting the moment. "Anyone hungry?" Lizzy and her friends raised their hands.

AN: Quick update just for I believe it's Princess Mars. What did you think of the song choice?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. The Other Side Of Me. I mess up during the upload of the chapters. This is the real chapter 23.

The girls pigged out then decided to watch some scary movies. All the girls were all huddled up together in the big sofa with a blanket to cover their faces when something scary would come up, while the guys sat in the two chairs on either side. After a while the young girls were getting restless and decided to go to bed.

Lita, Minako, Serenity, Andrew and Darien were the only ones up and they were bored out their minds. They could not think of anything to do so late at night. All the good scary movies were over and they had seen all the ones they rented. Andrew decided to clean up a bit and he saw a soda bottle on the table. That gave him an idea and he smiled.

"How about spin the bottle?" suggested Andrew.

"Andrew don't you think that's a little too childish," said Darien.

"And it wouldn't be fair," said Minako. "There is three of us and two of you guys."

"We can play it a different way. Someone spins the bottle and whom ever the bottle points at that person is asked a very personal question."

"Sounds intriguing," said Lita. "Seren…ity. Minako?"

"Sure," said Minako. "Why not." Serenity agrees as well.

"Darien?" said Andrew.

"Fine," said Darien. "It's something to do." Andrew gives the bottle to him and he spins it first. It lands on Lita. "Why Andrew?"

"Hey, what kind of question is that?" said Andrew feeling offended.

"You said ask a personal question. How can you get anymore personal than that."

"It's okay Andrew. Why Andrew? It's simple. He's like my big brother. Worries about you. Always wants to protect you. Knows you too well, especially when you out of sorts. He's my best friend and I feel like I've known him all my life, and I want to get know him for the rest of my life." Lita smiles at Andrew as he walked over to her and kisses her on her forehead.

"Awe," said both Serenity and Minako.

"Do I here wedding bells?" asked Darien with a smirk.

"That's a little too soon Darien," said Andrew. "Perhaps you and Serenity would get married before us." Both Darien and Serenity blushed at his comment.

Lita spins the bottle and it lands on Serenity. She thinks for a while cause she knows everything there is to know about her.

"Who was that song written for?" asked Lita.

"Um…" said Serenity not wanting to answer the question. "I wrote it before I started out. It was about my first crush." Serenity was twiddling her fingers. "He was my best friend. We were really close and I still miss him till this day." Darien looked at Serenity and noticed that it was the first time he'd seen her nervous. Serenity took the bottle and spins it. The bottle points at Darien.

"Ask away," said Darien.

"Why do you feel uncomfortable about dating younger girls?" The girls and Andrew looked at Serena wide eyed.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Darien you can't ask a question," said Andrew wanting to know the answer himself. "Answer the question."

"Alright," said Darien with a sigh. "I was around 13 I guess and I fell for a younger girl from our school. She was mature for her young age and she made me laugh." Serena noticed his composure change from comfortable to uncomfortable. "I like that about her, but then one day she was gone. Didn't even say goodbye or anything. I never saw her again. She broke my heart and I told myself that I'd never let that happen again."

"How could that one girl change your view on younger girls completely?" asked Andrew. "I mean come on Darien. You were kids."

"I felt something special about her that I…I know that I'll never feel that way again."

Serena's breathing was going over the speed limit and her will power was on overdrive not allowing tears to drop down her cheek. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Darien. This young girl that broke his heart felt familiar. She took a deep breath and stood up. Everyone looked at Serena who was trying to hold herself together.

"Excuse me," said Serenity as she turned and walked away wiping away the first tear on her cheek, which Darien noticed.

"Serenity?"

"I'll go see what's up," said Minako as she followed Serenity. Serenity found the first room, which was bathroom and concealed herself in it. She then dropped to the ground and started crying hopelessly. Then someone knocked on the door. "Serenity? It's me Minako. What's wrong?" Minako could hear her crying from outside and she tried to open the door. "Come on Serena let me in." Serenity obliged and Minako entered the bathroom. She closed the door after she came in and saw Serena on her knees with tears streaming down her face. "What's this all about?"

"He's the one," said Serena through her crying. "I can't believe that I couldn't remember him. I feel so stupid." Serena closed her eyes.

"The one? I don't understand."

"He's the one I wrote the song for and I'm the one who broke his heart."

"Oh."

Back in the living room, Andrew and Lita watched a nervous Darien walk back and forth. He wanted to go over to where ever Serenity was and take her into his arms. He wanted to comfort her and say sorry if he did or said anything to offend her.

"What did I say?" asked Darien to Lita and Andrew.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Lita trying to be optimistic. "I'll check on them." Lita walked over to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the living room. She knocked on the door. "Serena, Minako? What's going on?" Minako got up and opened the door.

"We have a problem," said Minako to Lita.

"Yeah, he's standing out here worried sick. Is Serena okay?"

"No she's not." Minako sighed as she looked toward where Darien and Andrew were. "Darien's the guy that Serena wrote that song for. He's Serena's first crush and the guy she's been pining for 6 years."

"No way. That's amazing."

"Lita," said Serena clearing her throat and tears from her face. "Could you please tell Andrew to take me home."

"What am I going to tell Darien?" asked Lita.

"Tell him I'm not feeling well. Please I just want to go home."

"Okay." Lita walked over to the living and took a big sigh as she confronted the two guys. She turned to Andrew. "Serenity asked if you could take us home. All of us."

"Why?" asked Darien. "What's…"

"Serenity's not feeling well. She really doesn't want you to see her that way."

"But I can…"

"Just let her go."

"I'll go get the car," said Andrew. He turned to Darien. "Could you stay here while I'm gone. I don't want to leave Lizzy alone." Darien wanted to say no but he nodded his head as Andrew grabbed his car keys and exited out the door.

Back in the bathroom, Serena sat on the toilet seat waiting for Lita. She had her head down and still had some tears streaming down her cheeks. Minako walked over to her with some tissue paper and knelt down beside her.

"I don't know how I can ever face him," said Serena. "Not now. Not when he's…" Serena looked down at Minako. "…him. I never stopped thinking about him. Now I know I'm going to lose him forever. He hated me for leaving him and when he finds out…"

"Serena don't," said Minako wiping a tear away. "Love is stronger than that. You should know that."

"We're ready to go," said Lita at the door. Serena got up and Minako grabbed hold of her to make-believe she was sick as they went through the hallway that lead to the door. Darien saw them from afar and wanted to go to her to ask her anything but he decided not to make a scene. The girls got into Andrew's car and he drove off. At first he was quiet but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright what is going on here?" asked Andrew looking at Serena through the rear view mirror. "Serena are you okay?"

"It's none of you business," said Minako trying not to sound so harsh but she did.

"Minako," Lita said glaring at her.

"Andrew," said Serena looking at him through the rear view mirror. "I was the one who broke Darien's heart." Andrew had a look of shock in his face.

AN: I mess up with the uploading the chapters. This is the real chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The Other Side of Me.

Andrew was surprised at the fact that Serena was that young girl who stole Darien's heart when he was 13 and broke it as well. He had heard of this girl that Darien talked about but didn't know that she would end up being Serena. Andrew stayed quiet for a little while as he pulled over to Serena's drive way.

"Now more than ever you've got to tell him the truth," said Andrew as he turned around to face her.

"No, I can't," said Serena. "He'll…"

"It doesn't matter. Darien needs to know the truth. He really cares about you Serena. You owe him that."

"I'm scared." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm scared he'll break my heart." Serena pushed her way out the door and ran down the street.

"Serena!" called Minako as she ran right after her.

"Thanks Andrew," said Lita as she exited the car but not before she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

Serena ran as fast as she could down the street until she reached a park where she dropped down on her knees near tree. Minako and Lita were exhausted after chasing her down and watched her from afar. They walked slowly toward her hoping she wouldn't bolt again.

"This is where we first met," said Serena. Lita and Minako reached Serena and knelt down beside her. "I was on my way home and I missed the bus. As I was trying to catch it I fell and scrapped my knee." Serena touched her knee. "I was limping a bit and leaned on this tree here for support. Suddenly I looked up and there he was. I felt nervous cause I knew he was way older than me."

Flashback:

"_You're hurt," said young Darien when he saw little Serena had scraped on her knee. Serena waved it off and told him she didn't feel any pain. "Let me clean it up for you." He took her hand and lead her over to a bench. From out his bag came a first aide kit. Serena found it cute that a boy would be carrying that in his bag._

_He began cleaning her wound, which began to sting a little. Serena wince a couple times but Darien made the pain go away by blowing at her wound. He placed the band aide on her cut then sat next to her._

"_Thank you," replied Serena._

"_You're welcome." The two got up and Serena smiled at Darien. "What's your name?"_

"_Serena. What's yours?"_

"_Darien." He pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Why don't I walk you home?"_

"_Sure." _

_End of Flashback_

Serena looked up at her friends and sighed. They helped her up and she turned to face them. Minako placed an comforting arm around her.

"We'll be there when you tell him," said Minako. "I promise." Minako took Serena's hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, and even if we have to tie him up to a chair until he understands that you weren't keeping this from him out of bad intentions," said Lita. Serena laughed at that, which made her feel better.

"You guys are the best," said Serena as she hugged the two.

"Come on lets go home," said Minako. They all walked back to Serena's house and luckily she cleared her tears before she entered the house and was confronted by Haruka. Minako and Lita tried there best to push through Haruka and they made it to Serena's room without any questions.

Serena took a nice hot shower and jumped into some sweat pants and a tang top. She felt more relax as she jumped on her bed, which Minako and Lita were on. Serena took a big sighed as she looked at her friends.

"I'm going to tell him," said Serena. "I'm going to tell him Monday after school. I will call him up and ask him to come over." Serena sighed. "I just need a day to sort things out and figure out what I'm going to tell him."

"We'll be there," said Minako.

"Thanks." Serena grabbed her pillow. "I guess we're having a slumber party after all." She then smacked Minako with it knocking her off the bed.

"Yeah," said Lita as she grabbed the other pillow on the bed.

"Why you little…" said Minako on the floor. Serena laughed at that and Lita started hitting her with her pillow. They all laughed as they continued their pillow fight, which ended up destroying the pillows.

Sunday morning, Luna made Serena's favorite breakfast. This distracted her from worrying about telling Darien. The girls decided not to mention what happen last night especially to Haruka who began to suspect something since last night.

Someone knocked at the door and Minako went to get it. When she opened the door she couldn't imagine who was on the other side. Minako was surprised to see beautiful green eyes staring at her.

"Yaten?" said Minako. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something," said Yaten.

"What?"

"I know your pop star Serenity."

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

"I could never forget a kiss from a beautiful girl."

"Um…" Minako started to stutter. "Yaten you're mistaken. I'm not…You know it's probably because of your obss…um…devotion for me and Serenity. Just like my devotion for Seiya. Sometimes you see and feel things that aren't real. It deals with the matters of the heart. I should know all this cause I've experienced it first hand." Yaten looked at Minako in a strange way then shook his head.

"You know you're horrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then let me kiss you to prove it."

"No." Minako backed away from the door. "Yaten I'm sorry I can't love you the way you want me to. You're just not my type. I'm pretty sure there's a girl out there who'd totally be into you and you don't even know it. It's not Serenity."

"Ah ha!"

"I'm not Serenity, but if you must know she's in a serious relationship."

"Relationship? With who?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell."

"How do you know this?"

"You know me I know everything there is to know about love. See ya." Minako closes the door on him and takes a deep sigh of relief.

"Minako…" Haruka said startling Minako. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, it was the paper boy," said Minako with a smirk. She walked passed Haruka making sure she had a head start before she said her next words. "He wanted your number so I gave it him." Minako then dash into the kitchen hiding behind Artemis. Haruka growled and glared at Minako.

"You know you're a bad girl sometimes," said Artemis.

"I know," said Minako. "That's why you love me so much."

Back outside, Yaten walked down to the side walk then turned to look at the house again. He took a deep sigh and continue to walk home with his head down. Unbeknownst, Yaten was being watched by a beautiful raven haired girl who assumed that her beloved Yaten was in love with someone else.

Monday morning, Serena was running late for class as usual. She had to make a quick stop at her locker to pick up some books when suddenly all her books fall on the ground. Serena rolls her eyes and knelt down to pick up her books. Then an unknown stranger knelt down in front of her and helped her pick up her books. She had her head down and didn't look up to see who it was that was helping her until she had her books in her hands. Serena then looked up and dropped her books again.

Deep blue eyes looked at Serena with a shocked expression. Serena was frozen solid and couldn't find words. Her heart was racing and the thought of getting caught with your hands inside the cookie jar was very true to Serena right now.

"Serena would you hurry up…" yelled Minako but she stopped mid sentence when she saw who was in front of Serena. "Oops."

"Darien I can explain," said Serena finally finding words. Darien noticed Minako then he saw Lita about to call Serena but words didn't escape her mouth because she saw Darien.

Darien shook his head and handed her the books he had picked up for her. He backed away from her and turned around walking away from her not even saying a word to her.

Serena just watched him walk away and felt her heart break. She dropped down to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

From a distant someone heard Serena's cries and he quickly made his way to her. He entered the hall way where Serena was crying in just as Darien made exited out of the school.

"Serena," said Seiya as he rushed to her side. He knelt down in front of her as she wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry.

"Noooo…." said Serena between sobs. "I lost him. I lost him again."

"Lost him?" Seiya looked up at Minako and Lita. "Who?" Seiya pushed Serena away to get a look at her face. He then cupped her cheeks. Serena looked at Seiya with a tear stricken face.

"Darien."

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait but I got ahead of myself so the next chapter will be up this week as well. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. The Other Side Of Me

Exiting the school, Darien stopped just a few feet away from the parking lot. He had realized that he had abandoned Serena just like that little girl had abandoned him years ago. He also realized that Serena was that girl he had fallen for many years ago and he was sure of it because he remembered her name, Serena. The girl who had broken his heart and had done so again by keeping this secret.

"Darien!" called a young girls voice. He thought it was Serena or one of her friends and he feared turning around to face them. "Where are you going? What about my presentation?"

"I can't…" said Darien. "I can't do this right now." Darien marched off to the parking lot and toward his car. He turned on the car and sped away.

Lizzy was confused at the fact that Darien ditched her. She thought to herself 'why would Darien be so upset'. She then shrugged it off and returned to her class. Later at home she would tell Andrew so he can figure our what was wrong his best friend.

Back in the school, Seiya helped a still crying Serena up. He started to look around then turned to the girls who were outside of their classroom. Lita had closed the door but some snoopy people were looking through the doors window.

"Where did he go?" asked Seiya.

"I don't know," replied Minako feeling a little jealous at how Seiya was holding Serena so close. "He just left."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"That son of…"

"Seiya."

Seiya looked at Serena and felt sorry for her. He would never hurt Serena like Darien had. Serena was still shaking and sobbing. Seiya knew she couldn't stop because he's felt like that before. He then decided take Serena home, so he picked her up and carried her away.

"Seiya," called Minako. Seiya walked passed her and didn't say anything.

Meanwhile at Darien's apartment, Darien arrived and sat on his sofa. He took a big sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Then someone knocked at his door. Darien looked over at the door and hesitated to open it. He couldn't ignore it for too long cause the person who was knocking was knocking harder each time.

"Darien open this door," yelled Andrew from outside. "Get your butt off the sofa and open this door right now!" Darien glared at the door and got up to get it. He unlocked it and walked away. Andrew pushed the door open and entered the apartment. "What did you do?"

"Look man I'm sorry I ditched Lizzy at school for the presentation," said Darien. "Maybe she can…"

"Not that."

"What are you talking about?" Darien turned to Andrew.

"Lita called."

"She told you."

"I knew."

"What?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. She lied to me. How could she keep this from me?"

"Serena didn't…"

"Don't say her name." Darien pointed at Andrew. "She's…"

"The girl who broke your heart when you were 13."

"She knew all along and she didn't even…"

"She didn't. Not until Lizzy's party. She was upset because she knew who you really were."

"She should confronted me the moment she knew. I mean I really would of like to know why she left without saying goodbye."

"Isn't it obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Her career. Serenity started recording when she was ten."

"She could of talk to me about it. She had a choice and she chose…"

"A choice…Darien she was ten years old."

"What am I suppose to do Andrew? How can I trust her when she's lied to me all this time. About her name, her age…everything."

"Since the day you met her you've been happy. Can't you see how important she is to you. She's always been important to you." Darien slumped down on the sofa. "I guess maybe she's better off without you." Andrew exit's the apartment leaving Darien alone.

After school Minako and Lita got to Serena's house. They ran over and were exhausted but made there way inside quickly asking about Serena.

"Is Serena…" said both at the same time.

"Luna is upstairs with her," said Artemis who is in the living room with Haruka and Seiya. Minako walked over to Seiya and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Haruka glared at Seiya. "I knew this would lead to trouble."

"Artemis," said Minako. "Don't say that. You can't help it when you're in love."

"Minako's right," said Seiya as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I can't take this anymore," said Haruka. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"Haruka where are you going?" asked Artemis. She didn't reply as she exited the house.

"You don't think she's going to do what I think she's going to do?" said Minako. Artemis looked at Minako.

"I better try to stop her," said Seiya as he heads for the door after Haruka. He saw Haruka drive away in her car and as he was about to get into his car to follow her, he noticed his tires were slashed. "Oh, no not again. That little…"

Meanwhile upstairs, Luna was sitting by Serena's bed trying to comfort Serena as best as she can but she knew she couldn't. She knew that as time went by Serena would have many hard choices in life and this one was one of the hardest. Almost as hard as not saying goodbye to a 13 year old long ago or did she not have that choice.

"Serena," said Luna soothing her back. "I know this is hard on you but you need to move on. When you got involved you knew that there will be risked."

"I know," said Serena as she lifted her head up and looked at Luna. "You warn me and I never listened. I'm such an idiot."

"No you are not." Luna gabbed Serena's hands. "It took guts to go through what you went through. Any other person would of caved in. Any other agent would of not allowed it."

"You think so."

"Yes, and I'm proud of you for taking such a risk and being a regular girl for once. I know you missed a lot from your childhood."

"I was so lucky to have you as my guardian, Luna. My foster parents weren't well organized to deal with the change of my life and they just wanted money."

"I remember when I met you. You were so cute and a cry baby."

"Luna." Serena covered her face. "I didn't want to do it. I wasn't ready but they pushed me into anyway."

"You learn to deal and were victorious with two hit singles on your first album."

"I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Serena."

"I want to be Serenity and that's it."

"But Serena…"

"I don't want to go to school anymore."

"You're almost done. Just a couple more months."

"I want to do this tour with a clear head and a new start. You can ask the school for me to take the test early. I can do it."

"Serena I don't think you're thinking clearly. This is too much for you and…"

"No Luna. I want this because it's the only way I can move on." Serena got up from her bed and walked over to her window. She looked up at the moon high in the sky that illuminated the night and sighed. "I'll be leaving him again but this time I'm not coming back. I want to move to the states and start a fan base there."

"Are you sure you want this?" Luna walked over to her and looked at Serena straight in the eye.

"Yes."

Back at Darien's apartment, Darien was contemplating about what Andrew had told him. His mind was running over and over that moment when he saw Serena in her high school uniform at the school. Her eyes showed a shock expression with a hint of glaze in them. Darien closed his eyes hoping that he would never relive that again but his mind would not let him forget.

Suddenly someone knocked roughly on his door. Darien assumed it was Andrew again ready to give him another verbal abuse. Rolling his eyes he got up and unlocked the door.

"Andrew I don't want to hear anything you…" said Darien then a fist came flying to his face hitting his nose. Darien fell back and unto the floor with a bloody nose. He then looked up and saw who his attacker was.

"That's for Serena," said Haruka with raged in her eyes. She then felt the pain in her own hand. "You come near her and I'll break more than your nose next time." Haruka then left leaving the door open and a shocked Darien with a bloody nose.

Haruka drove off and stopped at the nearest restaurant, which happen to be a bar. She headed for the bar and asked for a glass of ice. When she turned her head around she saw a familiar face slurring his words to the bartender.

"Hey, I know you," said the blonde green eyed guy. "You're friends with Serena and Minako." Haruka glared at him as she placed her fist into a glass of ice.

"You're the one that made Minako cried," said Haruka. "I usually pummel anyone who makes any of my girls cry, but today's your lucky day."

"The name is Yaten," he said. "I'll buy you're a drink."

"What are you doing in here? You under…"

"Check out my ID." Yaten showed Haruka his fake ID. "I kind of look like a girl in this picture don't you think?"

"Like you don't look like a girl with that pony tail." Haruka mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Yaten tried to move closer to Haruka but stumbles.

"Nothing."

"So how about that drink?" Yaten smirked at her and Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"I think you need this more than I do." Haruka grabbed her glass of ice and poured it down Yaten's shirt. Yaten screamed at the coldness from the ice running down his shirt. He wasn't too happy with the Haruka at the moment but he barley could keep himself steady to do any harm. Haruka grabbed him from his shoulder and pulled him off the stool.

"Hey, let go of me."

The bar tender didn't like that these two were about to start a fight at his bar. He quickly signaled his security to stop the fight before it got ugly.

"No rough housing in my bar," said the bar tender.

"I'm just going to take this one home and you'll let me leave with him even if he doesn't willingly want to come," said Haruka as she shoved Yaten. "And I won't tell the authorities that you served a minor tonight." The bar tender glared at Haruka and signaled his security guards to back off. Haruka smirked and pushed Yaten out the door. She shoved him into her car and they sped off.

Haruka's driving was no help to Yaten's circumstance. It was a wild rollercoaster with loops and quick turns that drove him dizzy. When they stopped Yaten was holding himself so hard he couldn't breath. He then realized they had stopped and when Haruka opened the door for him, Yaten fell out then threw up on Haruka's shoes.

"Oh great," said Haruka.

AN: This last part was my favorite. LOL. I hope you like this extra long chapter. Reviews make me write faster.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. The Other Side of Me.

Haruka picked Yaten up and carried him to her room, which she entered through a back door of the house. She placed him on a chair then took off her shoes and tossed them into the trash can. Haruka took a nice warm shower and got ready for bed. She looked at Yaten, shook her head then laid down and drifted into sleep.

In the middle of the night, Yaten got up and he stumbled over into the bathroom. Luckily he got to the toilet before he threw up again. His head was pounding and he felt very dizzy. As he re-entered the room he found the bed to his good fortune. It felt so soft, so he decided to climb onto it and sleep the hang over.

The next morning, Minako had wondered where Haruka had gone the night before. She made her way to her room and opened the door without knocking. To her surprise she found Haruka in bed with someone and she recognized that someone.

A wide eyed Minako closed the door quietly and heads into the kitchen where Luna and Artemis were. They noticed Minako's expression and became concern as the two turned to her.

"You alright Minako?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," replied Minako snapping out of her shock expression.

"Did Haruka come home last night?"

"Yeah, and she's not alone."

"Huh?"

"Someone is in bed with Haruka."

"Someone's in what with who?" Luna and Artemis looked at each other then at Minako who shrugged. They then headed to Haruka's bedroom.

Inside Haruka stirs awake and finds a hand wrapped around her. She pushed it away and turned to see who it belong to. It was Yaten, who was comfortably sleeping at her side all night.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka said to Yaten who woke up the instant she moved his arm away from her.

"Ah….Where am I?" asked Yaten not remembering the events of last night.

"Not on my bed." Haruka then pushed him off and Yaten fell off the bed with a thud. A second later Haruka heard someone knock at her door.

"Haruka may we come in?" asked Artemis.

"Don't you dare open that door," yelled Haruka. "Get out of here now." She looked at Yaten as he got up. He saw a window behind him and exit out of it. Haruka then walked over to the door and opened it causally. "What is it?"

"Do you have company?" asked Artemis.

"No."

"Then who were screaming at?" asked Minako with her hands on her hips. Haruka glared at Minako.

"No one," replied Haruka. Artemis and Luna shrugged and return to the kitchen.

"I'm not that easily fooled. You were with Yaten, weren't you? Cut the act. I saw you two."

"That's none of your business." She closes the door on Minako's face.

"Don't worry I have other ways of finding out what happen." Minako re-entered the kitchen where Artemis was having his coffee and Luna was preparing some breakfast. "Do you think Serena is going to go school today?"

"No," replied Luna. "She won't be returning to school."

"What do you mean?" Both and Artemis and Minako turned their attention to Luna.

"Serena has decided to take her finals early and leave for the tour to the states ahead of schedule."

"Why?" asked Artemis with a concern tone. "She's almost done. Just a couple of more months. What the rush?"

"Why would she decide this?" asked Minako. "She won't get to celebrate graduation. We waited our whole lives for this."

"It's her decision and I need to abide by it for now," said Luna as she carried a tray of food up the stairs. "Serena, it's me." Luna opened the door as she carried the tray in one hand. "I made you some breakfast. All your favorites."

"I'm not hungry," replied Serena covering herself with her blanket.

"Serena you can't stop eating. I won't permit it. Now get up and eat some breakfast."

"Luna have you ever been in love?" Serena sat up and grabbed her fork as Luna took a seat next to Serena's bed.

"Yes, I have," replied Luna with a smile.

"Is it Artemis."

"Lucky guess." Luna laughed. "Artemis was my first love. We met a long time ago."

"But you weren't together until we met him at the studio to record my first album."

"That's true. We had a bumpy life and went our separate ways. It was good for the both of us because if he would of never found Minako and I would of never found you if we were together. Everything worked out in the end."

"You think everything is going to work out for me?"

"If you believe it." Serena sighs and started to eat her breakfast. Luna got up and noticed a small pink book on her nightstand. "You're writing again."

"Nah, it's stupid stuff," said Serena trying to grab the book. "It's a just a hobby. It's not…"

"Can I see one?"

"Sure." Serena handed the book to her. Luna turned some pages until one song caught her interest. She handed the book to Serena and asked her how does the song go. Serena place her fork on her plate and took the book. She then started singing the song.

"_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song"  
_  
"That's beautiful Serena." Serena just blushed as she closed her book and placed it back on her nightstand. "Did you write that for Darien?"

"Yeah, just last night."

"Do you mind recording it."

"Luna no. It's not even finished and it's a silly song."

"I think it has potential. Let Artemis get a listen and let him be the judge." Serena sighs.

"Okay."

"I'm going to go to your school so that I can arrange for you to take your finals early. Are you sure you want to do this?" Serena nods her head saying yes. "Alright." Luna leaned in and kissed Serena on her forehead then she headed out of the room.

Meanwhile at school, Minako met up with Lita and the two were talking about Serena. Minako took a big sigh as she decided to tell Lita the news about Serena wanting to leave her home to go live in the states.

"Is she serious?" asked Lita.

"Yeah," said Minako. "That's what Luna said and I'm with them. It's never going to be the same without Serena."

"That's for sure," said Lita. "Is she going to have a farewell party or something. Cause if Raye found out it will be the end of Serena."

"Or the world. Whoever gets in her way first." The two laugh.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We will too. And what sucks is I have practice my English, which I'm so not good at."

On the other side the hallway, Lizzy was leading Darien to her classroom for her career day presentation. Darien looked down the hallway and saw Minako and Lita talking. He pulled out of Lizzy's grip and walked over to the girls.

"Darien," called Lizzy. His name caught Lita and Minako's attention as they turned around to see Darien walking over to the two. They were very surprised to see him at the school.

"Minako," called Darien. Minako folded her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "Where's Serena?"

"She's not here," replied Minako in a blunt tone. "She won't be coming back."

"Minako," said Lita. "We gotta go. We'll be late for class." Lita pulled Minako away and they disappeared down the hallway.

"Darien," called Lizzy hearing the whole conversation that Darien had with Lita and Minako. "Why were asking about Serena? Do you know her?"

"I…" Darien said scratching his head.

"She's Lita's and Minako's best friend and she's really nice. She even saved my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost got hit by a car and she pushed me out of it's way. I got away with a small bump but she had a nasty scrape on her leg. At first I didn't know it was her but one of my friends recognized her." Darien thought to himself the day he came to see her music video at her house. She was limping and it was a nasty scrape on her leg that caused her to limp. Darien remembered that day when he noticed her limping.

"_I fell and hurt my leg," said Serenity. "It's no big deal."_

Back at Serena's home, Artemis took a look at Serena's songs and was impress at how many songs were worthy of being recorded. He convinced her to record at least one in their home studio and he helped her finish the rest of the lyrics for song as well.

"_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song"_

Artemis smiles as Serena continued with her song pouring her heart and soul into the song. After she finished the song, Serena felt a little better about herself and Artemis could tell.

"How about some ice cream to celebrate," said Artemis.

"Oh, Artemis you spoil me," said Serena with a smile. "Strawberry please."

"Coming right up." Artemis grabbed his keys and headed to the store to get some strawberry ice cream. Serena exited the studio and walked over to the kitchen. She met up with Haruka who just come out of her room.

"Good morning Haruka," said Serena with a smile.

"I'm not telling you anything," said Haruka as she walked off and towards the door. Serena felt strange that Haruka would snap at her when she hadn't done anything. She shrugged it off and opened the frig to see what toppings she could put on her ice cream sundae.

Suddenly Serena felt a twinge on her side. It was very painful and she never felt something like this before. She closed the frig door and grabbed her side as she felt it began throb. The pain became unbearable.

Haruka, outside rolled her eyes and re-entered the house wanting to apologize to Serena. She walked over to the kitchen.

"Serena I'm sorry I snapped at you," said Haruka. "I didn't…" Haruka choked when she saw Serena on the floor. "SERENA."

AN: Oh no what happen to Serena? LOL. I know but you'll just have to tune in next time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. The Other Side of Me.

At school, Minako was heading into her last class when she saw Yaten from afar. Instead of turning around the corner to head for her class she decided to walk over to Yaten who was taking some things out of his locker. When he closed his locker, Minako surprised him as she appeared right in front of him.

"So, are you going to tell me what happen with you and Haruka last night?" asked Minako. Yaten looked at her surprised at what she just said. He turned around not wanting to look at her in the eyes. "I saw you in Haruka's bed. How did you two end up…"

"Why do you ask?" asked Yaten getting a smirk. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not."

"Then stop asking questions." Yaten then walked away. Minako sighed then shook her head.

"You both are as stubborn as mules." Minako headed to her class but changed her mind on the way when she saw Luna exit the main office of the school. She walked over to her to catch up to her. "So, everything is done?"

"Yes," replied Luna. "Although Artemis is not going to be too trilled about you not wanting attend graduation."

"He'll have to deal. Can I go home with you? I really don't feel like staying." Luna nodded her head but then her phone started ringing. It was the melody of a popular anime. The tune went…_Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight she is the one name Sailor Moon. _"I can't believe Serena put that as her ring tone."

"You know it was her favorite show as a kid." Luna found her phone in her purse and answered it. "Artemis…calm down. Serena's where?"

"What happen?"

"Serena's collapsed at the house. They're taking her to the hospital." They quickly rushed out of the school. Minako felt a tug of her hand on her way out and she looked back. She saw Yaten pulling her hand.

"I didn't mean to be a smart a…" said Yaten.

"It's okay," replied Minako speaking before he could finish his sentence. "I've gotta go. Serena's at the hospital." Minako quickly ran to Luna's car and the two drove off. Seiya ran over to Yaten as he watched Luna and Minako drive away.

"Where's Minako going?" asked Seiya to Yaten.

"You are one lucky guy to have Minako," said Yaten glaring at Seiya. "You hurt her in any way and I'll hurt you."

"That's great. Where's Minako going? She'd never cut class."

"Oh, she's going to hospital." Yaten the started to walk away.

"For what?"

"Serena is at the hospital."

"Serena's where?" Seiya pulled Yaten by the shirt.

At the hospital, Minako and Luna search for Haruka and Artemis. Minako spotted them right away and the two rush over to them.

"Is she alright?" asked Luna. "What happen?"

"I was going out to get ice cream for Serena," said Artemis. "Then I got a call from Haruka saying Serena had collapsed."

"It's her appendix," said Haruka. "They have to operate."

"Oh, poor Serena," said Minako. "Is she awake? Can we see her?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruka looking right passed Minako. Minako didn't think she was talking to her. She turned around and saw Seiya and Yaten walk over.

"Is Serena okay?" asked Seiya in a concern tone.

"Yes," replied Minako. "She'll need surgery."

"Excuse me who are the mother and father of Serena Tsukino?" asked a doctor who came over to them.

"We are," replied Artemis as he and Luna stepped forward. "Is she…"

"It's not serious. It was caught early enough before it ruptured."

"Thank goodness," said Luna with a sigh of relief.

"She's getting prep for surgery. There are a couple papers you'll need to sign."

"Of course," said Artemis.

"There is one thing I'm a little worried about."

"What's that?" asked Seiya.

"She keeps calling someone name Darien."

Everyone grew very quiet when they heard that name. Yaten was confused because he didn't really know who was Darien. He just shrugged at the doctor.

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"An ex-boyfriend," replied Minako.

"She won't calm down unless she knows that he's here."

Artemis turned to Luna and the others. Haruka rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going…" said Haruka.

"We don't have time for that," said Artemis. "Even if you knock him out and carry him over here."

"What'll we do?" asked Luna.

"I think someone should pretend to be…"

"She'll know," said Minako.

"She won't," said the doctor. "She's a little out of it with the pain and we gave her some pain relievers that has her a little out of sorts. I think it could work. At least to calm her nerves so that the surgery will go smoothly for her."

"We should do it," said Artemis.

"But who?" asked Minako.

"I'll do it," said Seiya. Everyone looked at Seiya. Minako was surprised that he had volunteered. "I know Serena pretty well. I think I can do it." Minako bit her lower lip and bowed her head. "Are you okay with this Minako?" Minako looked up.

"Huh?" Minako nodded her head yes.

"Okay, here it goes." Seiya followed the doctor over to the prep room where Serena was in.

"Just tell her to calm down and that everything well turn alright," said the doctor.

"Sure." Seiya walked into the room and saw Serena on the bed with her eyes closed. "Serena."

"Darien," said Serena. "You're here." She tried to get up and opened her eyes, but Seiya quickly went over to stop her. He pushed her gently down and told her to close her eyes.

"You need to relax," said Seiya as he took her hand and kissed it. Serena took a deep breath turned her head away from Seiya. Seiya was surprised but glad that she didn't look at him.

"I don't want you to see me this way. I must look horrible."

"You could never look horrible." This made Serena blush and she wanted to turn around but his voice stopped her.

"The doctor's are ready to take you to surgery. Everything is going to be fine. I've gotta go." Seiya made his way over to the door and exited it. He leaned on the door and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was confronted by Minako.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Much calmer," replied Seiya. The doctor's then went into the room to take her to surgery.

"Did she think you were Darien?"

"Yes, I think so." Minako bowed her head then looked into Seiya's eyes.

"Did you like that she thought you were Darien?" Seiya was shocked that she would ask such a question.

"Minako." Seiya took her hand into his. "I felt like…like I wasn't myself. Like I was someone else that yearn for her love since moment she came into my life and now it doesn't feel the same. I wasn't glad to be in that position because my best friend has more than just a ruptured appendix. She has a broken heart that won't let her believe it."

"Why weren't you glad?" Minako was almost in tears.

"Because the only person that could make me glad is standing right in front of me and she keeps on being jealous of her best friend who would never hurt her like that, so trust in her and trust in me." Minako felt a little embarrassed that her jealousy showed. "But I kind of find it appealing." Seiya smirked at her and made her smile through her tears.

"Oh, will you two stop it," said Yaten rolling his eyes. "I'm going to throw up."

"Me too," said Haruka with her hands folded over her chest.

"I feel a little helpless," said Minako ignoring both Haruka's and Yaten's comment. "What can we do for Serena?"

"I think our best bet is to not worry," said Artemis. "Doctor said it's a simple procedure."

"Maybe we can get some food," Seiya suggest. "That'll distract us a bit."

"It's always distracted Serena," said Minako with a laugh that made everyone feel a little better.

"Let's go then," said Haruka. "I'm driving. Hand over the keys." Haruka turns to Yaten.

"No," replied Yaten. "It's my car I'm driving."

"Oh, brother," said Seiya.

"Give me the keys," said Minako as she grabbed them from Yaten's hands. "I'll drive. Problem solved. Move out." Haruka and Yaten glared at Minako as they headed for the exit.

"You took charge," said Seiya.

"Someone's got to."

"I liked it. It was kind of sexy." Minako blushed and Seiya leaned in to kiss Minako when an outburst interrupted them.

"NO KISSING IN MY CAR," yelled Yaten. Minako and Seiya rolled their eyes as they walked over to Yaten's car.

"You know you're annoying," said Seiya to Yaten.

"You know I don't care," replied Yaten.

Back at the hospital, Darien came in and was looking for someone. A dark haired woman turned around and was surprised to see him walk over to her. She smiled at him as he approached her. The first thing she noticed was his swollen nose.

"What happen to your nose?" asked the woman.

"Long story," said Darien. "Can we talk?"

"I have a couple rounds if you don't mind coming along."

"Not at all." The two enter an examination room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Darien scratches the back of his head then took a big sigh.

"Rita…"

"Excuse me," said Rita's patient. "But I feel uncomfortable with some strange guy…"

"Oh, don't worry," said Rita. "He's a doctor." The patient was not reassured.

"I'll wait outside," said Darien as he stepped out of the room.

A couple minutes later Rita exited the room. She took off some latex gloves and walked over to Darien.

"Now we can talk," said Rita as she lead him to her office. Darien started slow but Rita beat him to it. "Is this about a girl."

"The girl."

"The girl?"

"The girl that I fell in love with when I was 13."

"Oh, that girl. You found her?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's great. What's the problem?"

"I should be happy shouldn't I? But I'm not."

"Why not? She's the girl of your dreams for goodness sake. You should be happy to have found her."

"That's the problem. I'm not. I'm angry because she lied to me. She knew who I was."

"A little white lie never hurt anyone. Please Darien don't tell me you broke up with her because she lied to you and that ever annoying age difference dilemima you bring up when dating women." Darien bowed his head. "You're an idiot. You probably crushed her heart more than she did yours many years ago."

"She's sixteen. About to graduate high school. She's in Lizzy's school. That's how I found out."

"When you were with her were you happy?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then what are doing here sitting with me?"

"Figuring things out. I don't know how to forgive her if I don't know why she left in the first place."

"You're asking the wrong girl. Talk to her. You'll figure things out. I gotta go. I got an appendix that needs removing."

"Big surgery." Darien and Rita exit her office.

"Not really. I guess for my interns."

"I can't believe you have interns already."

"Life in fast lane." Darien laughed. "Go get your girl and tell her she's one lucky girl."

"Why?"

"Because I'd be pretty happy to have guy like you but I lucked out."

"Rita."

"I hope you see you around." Darien nodded his head.

AN: I hope you guys like this extra long chapter. It's not that long but well it's longer than others.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. The Other Side of Me.

Haruka, Minako, Seiya and Yaten drive up to the drive thru to order their food. Minako was on the driver's side and Seiya sat on the passenger seat leaving Haruka and Yaten in the back seat.

"You two comfy back there?" asked Minako. Yaten glared at Minako and Haruka rolled her eyes. She smiled at that as she rolled the window down. "So, what do you guys want?"

"Let me have a double cheese burger with extra pickles," said Seiya.

"Extra pickles," said Haruka finding it strange that someone would like a lot pickles in a burger.

"Yeah, I like pickles."

"Me too," said Minako with a smile as she stuck her head out to start ordering the food. "Can I have two double cheese burgers with extra pickles and two chocolate shakes."

"How did you know?"

"Took a chance." Minako turned to Haruka and Yaten. "You two."

"Spicy chicken sandwich no lettuce, no tomatoes with a vanilla shake," said Haruka. Yaten looked at Haruka with an angry expression.

"Hey, that's my meal," said Yaten.

"You have something in common," said Minako snickering when she turned away from the two to order their meals. "And for Luna and Artemis two fish sandwiches please."

"What is it with them and fish?" asked Seiya.

"They just like fish." Minako then continued on to add Luna and Artemis' drinks. "And a kids meal with a large chocolate shake."

"A kids meal?" said Yaten. "You gotta be kidding me."

"It's only for the figurine," said Minako. "Serena collects them." When they gave them their meals Minako started to pass the bags and Yaten looked through his bag. He luckily found the kids meal with the toy figurine and pulled it out. They looked at it as Yaten presented it to them. The figurine was a little prince with a shield and sword. "Is it possible to exchange it?"

"No!" yelled Yaten. "Minako drive." She rolled her eyes at him and drove off. Seiya then grabbed the figurine out of Yaten's hand.

They were at the hospital in minutes since the fast food place was just a block away. Minako parked the car and they headed back into the hospital hoping to hear some news about Serena's surgery. Haruka, Yaten and Seiya entered the hospital first and they passed the main corridor toward the room where Serena was in before the surgery. There they met with Artemis and Luna who had said that Serena would be coming out of surgery soon.

On her way down the hallway, Minako accidentally dropped the car keys and when she went down to get them, her bag fell as well. The toy figurine was in one of the bags she had and it rolled toward another hallway. Minako grabbed the keys and bags and chased down the toy figurine. When she caught it she got up and looked at it then looked to her left for no apparent reason and was surprised to see Darien talking to one of the main doctors. Minako froze for a second, tossed the toy into her bag and bolted down the opposite side of the hall way.

As Darien was coming down the hall way he caught Minako running down another hall way. He quickly ran after her but Minako was pretty quick as she dodge nurses, doctors and patients down the hallway. Darien wasn't as slick. He crashed into a couple of nurses and some moving beds getting in his way, which slowed him down.

Minako finally made it to Serena's room. Haruka and Seiya were already there and had already told Artemis and Luna that they brought the food. The two were going to meet them at the lunch room after they finished talking to the doctor who had already brought Serena out of surgery and placed her in the same room she had been before to awaken from the anesthetics. Minako opened Serena's door and closed it behind her. She quickly locked it and lean on the door.

"Minako what are you…" said Haruka trying to open the door and confused by her actions.

Darien made his way down the hallway and quickly ran over to where he saw Seiya and Haruka trying to open a door. Catching his breath, Darien reached the two and Haruka was not happy to see him when she looked up.

"Is…Serena in there?" asked Darien in between breaths. "Is she alright?"

"That's none of your business," said Haruka pushing him back. "Now get out of here."

"Easy there Haruka," said Seiya pushing her back by the shoulders. Yaten watched the three and guessed by Haruka's actions that this guy was Darien.

"What happen?" asked Darien concern in his voice, which Seiya noticed. "I just want to know if she's okay."

"Appendix." Seiya nodded his head. "She's fine."

"Now you better leave before I throw you out," said Haruka. Darien didn't want to go but Seiya pushed the two apart.

"It'd be for the best if you just go," said Seiya. Darien looked at Seiya then backed up and walked slowly down the hallway. Seiya sighed and looked at Haruka. Haruka knocked on the door.

"Minako," said Haruka. "He's gone." Minako opened the door and the two, including Yaten, entered the room. Seiya closed the door and locked it.

"I didn't know he was going to be here," said Minako. "When I saw him I just panicked and ran."

"And he wouldn't notice you running," said Seiya.

"I know it was stupid…I…"

"We can't tell her he was here," said Haruka.

"I agree," said Seiya.

"Are you two crazy," said Yaten. Haruka and Seiya gave Yaten a look. "She'd be more pissed off if she finds out that you scared him away then not told her that he was at the hospital."

"No one asked for your opinion," said Haruka. "Come on I don't want to wake her." Haruka lead them all out. Minako was the last one but she quickly returned to Serena's side and placed the Prince figurine on her nightstand then exited with the others.

About an hour later, Haruka and Minako went home to pick up some things for Serena. The doctor had said that she'd stayed the night to recover fully from the operation. Minako insisted on staying with Serena all night and was getting some of her things as well.

Yaten rolled his eyes at the end of the stair way as he waited for Haruka and Minako to get their things. Haruka had Serena's bag and Minako carried her own as they headed down the stairs. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the two.

"It's about time," said Yaten. He tossed his keys in the air. "Let's go."

Back at the hospital, Seiya had returned from a long walk and had a bag of food in one hand and a small bag in his other. He headed to Serena's room where she was still asleep. In the smaller bag there was a toy figurine, but instead of a Prince like the one they had gotten before it was a pretty princess with a tiara. He saw that Minako had placed the prince figurine on the nightstand so he place the figurine princess right next to it.

As soon as he was about to leave, he heard Serena mumble something. He quickly turned around and saw her eyes flutter open. Serena reached for him with her hands and Seiya quickly grabbed her hand.

"I'm tired," said Serena yawning.

"That must be the pain killers kicking in," said Seiya with a smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"When you pretended to be Darien."

"You knew."

"Yes, and I'm glad you did it. I could of never calm my nerves."

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Starving. What you get me?" Serena searched inside the bag and gave him a big smile.

"Eat up. I gotta go." Seiya headed for the door as Serena looked over at the nightstand. There she saw the two figurines. She grabbed the prince figurine then looked at the door but Seiya was already gone.

Meanwhile at Andrew's, Lizzy goes over to her brother and asked what was up with Darien. She noticed he's been acting differently. Andrew couldn't find any excuse to tell Lizzy because if he'd tell her the truth it would be revealing Serena's secret.

"Darien's…" Andrew began saying until he was saved by the bell. "I'll get that." He opened the door and was surprised to see Darien at the door way. "What are you…"

"I need your help," said Darien.

"What? Why? What happen to your nose?"

"She's at the hospital."

"At the hospital? What happen?"

"Her appendix. They won't let me see her."

"You mean Haruka won't let you see her."

"Yes. I need you to distract her."

"Darien…"

"Please. I need to talk to her."

"Alright. Do want some ice for that nose?"

"Please." Darien entered the house and they two headed for the kitchen. They thought of a plan to distract Haruka, which allowed Darien to enter Serena's room.

The next morning, Luna and Artemis were signing the last hospital papers and said their good byes to the doctor who had operated on Serena. Minako walked over to the doctor whom she noticed was the same doctor who was talking to Darien in the hallway.

"Do you think you could give this to your friend?" asked Minako as she handed the doctor the princess toy figurine. Rita was surprised and didn't know whom she was speaking of. "You know Darien Shields, right?"

"Yes, but…" said Rita.

"He'll know what it means." Minako headed for the exit with Luna and Artemis. Serena had already been taken to the car.

Rita didn't know what to say as she saw the young blonde exit the hospital and then a couple minutes later she saw Darien and Andrew enter. Andrew noticed that Haruka was no where in sight. Darien was pleased and quickly went to the room. Rita walked over to the room and entered it.

"She's gone," said Darien.

"Darien the girl in this room…"

"Is Serena."

"She left you something." Rita handed him the toy figurine. Darien looked at it then back at Rita. "Don't look at me I'm just the messenger."

AN: I know I've taking forever with this one. Had some writers blocks but I'm back on track. ENJOY!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

The Other Side of Me.

Meanwhile at Serena's house, Haruka took Serena's things to her room. Minako followed but went to her room instead of Serena's. Serena jumped on her bed and looked around her room. She then saw her cell phone on her nightstand. Serena picked it up hoping that maybe someone had called her. Her sad face revealed the fact that HE hadn't called.

"Hey," said Minako who entered Serena's room.

"He didn't call," said Serena with a gloomy look as she placed the cell phone on the nightstand. She then started to take her things out of her bag and fortunately found the prince figurine. Serena was sadden when she held it up and looked at it.

"Serena maybe…"

"Where is it?" Serena started to dig into her bag looking for something.

"What?"

"The princess. Don't tell me I left her. Oh no."

"It just a toy Serena."

"But Seiya…" Serena covered her mouth as she saw Minako's eyes widen.

"Seiya gave you the princess."

"Yeah." Minako turned away from the Serena and walked over to the door. "Minako it was just a kind of gesture. That's all it was."

"I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Minako left the room.

Back at Andrew's house, Darien and Andrew sat on a sofa staring at the little princess figurine with its blue eyes looking back at them. They were sitting there for about an hour trying to figure out what the figurine meant. Lizzy walked into the room and found it strange for the guys to be looking at figurine of a little princess. She looked at both at them, got herself a water bottle then walked over. She lean in close to them.

"What are you doing?" asked Lizzy.

"Lizzy," said Andrew startled.

"Trying to figure out what this means," said Darien not really paying attention to anyone but the figurine as he picked it up.

"It's a toy," said Lizzy.

"I know that." Darien rolled his eyes at her.

"Lizzy we need your help," said Andrew knowing very well that Darien was not going to get anywhere staring at the figurine all day long. They needed an expert.

"Andrew no," said Darien. "I don't want to get her involved in this."

"Involve in what?" asked Lizzy.

"She knows her better than you do," said Andrew. "Come on give her chance."

"Alright, what do I have to lose."

"Guys I'm completely lost," said Lizzy.

At school, Luna sent Minako to get a copy of both the girls transcripts. Luna had already made arrangements for the girls to take their finals with perspective tutors who will prepare them and administer the tests.

As Minako made her way to the exit, she was stopped by Raye. Minako was surprised to see her but could tell she had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you and Serena moving?" asked Raye. "It's been going around school. Is it true?"

"Yes," replied Minako with a smile and a nod.

"Why?"

"Because…" Minako saw Amy and Lita walk over.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lita.

"Minako and Serena are moving away," Raye blurted out.

"What?" said Amy. "Why? When?"

"I…we decided that…" Minako tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're telling us something," said Raye looking at Minako like if she was looking into her soul.

"I'm not."

"Leave her alone Raye," said Lita pushing Raye away from Minako. "It's none of our business."

"Like hell it is," said Raye. "We're best friends. How could she not tell us?"

"Because we're moving to the states!" Minako blurted out.

"The States!" repeated Raye and Amy.

"That's so far," said Amy.

"Why?" asked Raye.

"Raye I think you need to see it to believe the reason," said Lita. Minako looked at Lita trying to figure out what she was trying to do. "Let's meet at Serena's and have a farewell party. We can surprise Serena."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Minako catching on to Lita's plan.

At Andrew's house, Andrew prepared himself to tell the biggest secret he had ever kept from Lizzy.

"Lizzy what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room," said Andrew.

"Okay."

"Darien and Serenity had an argument and Serenity left Darien with that figurine. We're trying to figure out what she means. With your expertise in knowing Serenity I figure..."

"What were guys arguing about?"

"Knew she'd ask that."

"Lizzy Serenity is Serena," said Darien. "The girl I was looking for at your school."

"No," said Lizzy in disbelief. "She can't be."

"It's true," said Andrew. "They are one in the same."

"Serenity goes to my high school. That is so cool." Lizzy started to babble about how amazing it is to know that her favorite artist was in her presence everyday and she didn't even know it. "She saved my life. I so owe her. I know I can help." Lizzy got into serious mode as she took a look at the figurine. "Maybe she is saying that she's your princess and like a princess needs to be saved and reunited with her prince."

"I don't think she'd forgive me. I don't know if I can forgive her. This is complicated."

"Duh, what about love isn't complicated? How do you feel about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her. When I found out she was at the hospital I hated myself for not saying something to her in that hallway at the school."

"You rejected her because she was in high school. What a jerk."

"Lizzy," said Andrew.

"Thanks," said Darien.

"I can only say one thing that I noticed about you when you were together," said Lizzy.

"What's that?" asked Darien.

"You make each other smile and for you Darien that's hard thing to do."

"I smile." Darien looked at Andrew. He quickly turned the other way.

"You kind of haven't until you meet Serenity," said Andrew.

"I'm an idiot." Darien ran his hands through his deep dark hair.

"You just figured that out right now," said Lizzy.

"I can't lose her again," said Darien.

Meanwhile at Serena's house, Serena was already packing. She had been packing all day because she told Luna to change the flight to tonight. Serena wanted to be out of Tokyo and fast.

Her room began to look empty, except for the bunnies that will be placed in boxes later on to be delivered to their new home in the states when they get there. Serena was feeling anxious and every time she'd put something in her suit case she'd look at her cell phone sitting at her dresser. She still had hope that he'd call and say that everything is going to be alright. Hoping wasn't making her feel better. Serena took a deep sigh and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat.

It seemed eerily quiet downstairs as Serena wandered over to the kitchen. She wondered where Luna, Artemis and Haruka were. They'd usually be in the kitchen at this time but the kitchen lights were off as she approached the kitchen's entrance. When she turned on the lights she was startled.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone. Raye, Lita, Amy, Minako, Luna and Artemis were all there. Haruka was in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is all this?" asked Serena.

"It's a farewell party meatball head," said Raye as she hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I hate saying goodbye."

"You know if I didn't find out you'd be seeing me at the airport calling your name through the sound speakers."

"I can't have that." Serena smiled at her friends. "I'm glad you came. I'm going to miss you all."

"So, why are you leaving?" Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Haruka went to get it and Serena looked over at who was coming in. She was hoping that it'd be Darien but it wasn't. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki entered the house. Seiya had a bag in his hand and walked over to Serena.

"You weren't leaving without saying goodbye were you Serena?" said Seiya with his signature grin. Serena gave him a half smile and hugged him. Seiya placed his bag on the counter and began taking things out of it. They were small boxes and Minako took a look at them and saw that they were picture frames. He explained that they'd take some group pictures today and place them in the frames for each of them, so that they'll always remember their friends.

"Seiya that's so sweet," said Serena. "Come on lets take the pictures." They all got together and Luna took the pictures. Serena dragged Haruka at the last minute and placed her between Yaten and Raye. Raye looked flushed after the picture and Haruka noticed that. She then saw her quickly walk over into the kitchen.

"You okay?" asked Yaten who was concern of her quick departure of the group. Raye gasped when she turn to face him. She tried her best to cover her nervousness but her cheeks turn a deep red.

Serena from afar saw Yaten and Raye talking in the kitchen and she noticed Raye's red cheeks. She smiled at that cause she knew that Raye had crushed on the him. Serena walked over to Haruka who had her arms folded over her chest.

"Haruka it's too bad," said Serena. "I thought you and Yaten would made of cute couple."

"I'm not into him," said Haruka as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure your not. Cause that's not jealous tone I hear." Haruka glared at Serena.

Darien, still at Andrew's house contemplating his deep feelings for Serenity paces back in forth in the living room. Each time he passes by the table where the princess figurine is and he feels like she is starring at him.

"I need to go see her. I've gotta…" Darien said as he stops in the middle of the room, finally getting Andrew and Lizzy's attention.

"Tell her how you feel," said Andrew.

"Right. I won't lose her again." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Again?" asked Lizzy, but Darien had rushed out of the house before she could get an answer. She looked at her brother.

"Serenity is Darien's long lost love when he was 13," Andrew explained.

"Oh, really. That so romantic."

It was almost 6:30 and everyone began to say their goodbyes and head home. Serena was in tears but she pulled herself together as she hugged each of her friends. Haruka grabbed her suit cases from upstairs and placed them in the car. Luna and Artemis locked the door from their house and gave themselves a moment of silence before they entered the car.

Minako hugged Seiya tightly and felt like if she was going to bust into tears like blubbering idiot but she held strong. When she pulled away she couldn't help but pull Seiya back and kiss him passionately on the lips. They were both lucky that both Haruka and Artemis were looking the other way. She smiled at and entered the back seat of the car along with Luna and Artemis.

Serena's friends stayed and watched her get in the car. She gave them reassuring smile saying that someday she'll see them again then waved goodbye. Before she got into the car she looked down both sides of the road then entered the car. Serena stuck her head out and waved goodbye as the car drove off.

"I can't believe she's her," said Raye reacting to Serena's reason why she was leaving. Serena had told Amy and Raye, who were the only ones who didn't know Serena's secret. "They are so different."

"I can't believe she was able to keep that secret," said Amy. "She was very strong to keep such a secret."

"Hey, how about some milk shakes," said Seiya. "In honor of Serena." Everyone agreed to that and they were walking down the side walk when they saw a red car zoom by and stop by Serena's house. They all turned around and the people who recognized him saw Darien desperately getting out of his car.

He looked over at the people who were looking him. Darien recognized some of them and walked over to them.

"Is Serena home?" asked Darien.

"No she's not," replied Lita from the group. "She's gone. Left to the states just a couple minutes ago."

AN: Long chapter with a cliffhanger. Ain't I stinker. LOL.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

The Other Side of Me.

Darien was in completely shock when he heard those words come out of Lita's mouth. He couldn't believe that she was gone and he had no way of stopping her.

"What?" he yeld pretty loudly. In his right hand was the princess figurine and he was gripping on it so hard.

"She wanted to go ahead of schedule for her world tour starting in the states." The others walked over to where Lita and Darien were. They could all tell that he was upset and sadden that he couldn't talk to Serena before she left. "I'm sorry Darien." Darien bowed his head and began to walk to his car.

"Darien," said Raye remembering Minako mention his name when Serena was else where. Since they were telling their friends the big secret, she thought they should know about Darien too. Darien turned around and looked at Raye. He could see that she had a determined look. "What are you standing there for? You've got a plane to stop."

Meanwhile at the airport, Serena was passing through customs. Everything to her felt like slow motion as she walked through the airport hallways. She would always look back to the exit hoping to see someone but she knew he'd never know she was leaving the country. She knew he wouldn't care, or would he?

A little girl noticed Serena's pigtails and got away from her mother's grasp. She quickly ran over to Serena and Serena was surprised to see the girl run to her. Serena knelt down to the little girl's level.

"Are you pop princess Serenity?" asked the little one. Serena smiled at the little girl then nodded and placed her hand finger over her lips.

"Shhh," said Serena. "Lets keep this between you and me." The little girl smiled then Serena pulled out a page from her song book and signed it. "What's your name?"

"Rini," replied the little girl.

"That's a cute name." Serena handed the little girl the page she had signed and Rini read it. She smiled then Serena hugged the little girl.

"Sweetie," called her mother as she rushed over to grab the little girl. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries," said Serena. "She's a sweet kid." Serena patted the little girl on the head then waves at the little girl as she walked away.

"That was sweet of you," said Minako.

"I couldn't help it," said Serena.

"I see a little of the old Serena back."

"It's not changing my mind. Minako you don't have to come. I know you're really happy with Seiya and you two just started…"

"I'm not going because of you. I'm going for me. Maybe I'll get up on stage with you someday."

"I'd like the company." Serena then hugged Minako as they arrived at their gate and waited for the announcer to call to board.

In Darien's car, Darien was honking his horn constantly. He was in the biggest traffic jam and he needed to get to the airport. Along with him was Raye, and she was cursing the other drivers for Darien. He was surprised that such sweet and innocent looking girl would have such a potty mouth.

"We'll never make it in this," said Raye and she folded her arms over her chest in defeat. Darien wasn't going to be defeated that easily. He quickly took a sharp turn at a light and speeded down some less crowded roads. Seiya and the others were right behind him in Taiki's car and quickly followed them. "So, you really do love Serena?"

"Of course." Darien took another sharp turn.

"Then why did you reject her?"

"Because…"

"Watch out!" Darien pressed the break and was luckily to not hit an old lady with a bag of groceries. She yelled at him as soon as she walked across the street. "Are you trying to kill me?" He glared at Raye and continued driving. He just wanted to get to the airport. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have time for this."

"Stop pestering him Raye," said Yaten sitting in the back seat with his heart in his throat from the abrupt stop. Darien looked back at him then back at Raye he rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. He then continue to drive on cutting some cars and rushing through some barely yellow lights.

"Is this as fast as you can go," said Raye criticizing Darien for his slow driving.

"Yes."

"My grandpa can drive faster than this and he's ancient."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"Sure not good enough." Yaten rolled his eyes at Raye but decided to keep his comment to himself. He found Raye interesting because she kind of acted like himself. He's felt very annoyed with her constant bantering with Darien. Almost as if he was jealous of their bantering. "If you love Serena so much I figured you'd drive faster or at least let me drive."

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Yes, so stop it."

At the airport, Minako and Serena were looking out the window where they could see their plane being prepared. The announcer was saying that in a couple of minutes they will be boarding. Serena looked down the hallway then walked over to her seat next to her bag. She grabbed her camera and looked through her pictures. One picture made a tear fall down her cheek. It was a picture of her and Darien during their first meeting.

"Serena," said Haruka who brought her out her thoughts as she placed her camera on the seat next to hers. She wiped her tear away and looked into her baby blue eyes. "It's time to go." She looked up at her and helped her up then grabbed her carrying on bag.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Luna. Serena looked up at her.

"Yes," replied Serena as she walked toward the gate's door. She really wanted to look back but decided not to. Luna, Artemis, Minako and Haruka followed her.

Wheels screech at the entrance of the airport and a dark haired man ran out of his car. He pushed the keys to Raye as she was exiting the vehicle and ran into the airport.

"Hey, he is not waiting for us," said Raye. Yaten exit the car and stood next to Raye.

"That's cause he needs to do this on his own," said Yaten. He then took the keys from her hand. "And I'm driving."

"Why you little…"

Inside the airport, Darien quickly went to the ticket counter and fortunately found an available attendee. He pulled out his wallet and took out his credit car.

"I need a ticket for an international flight," said Darien.

"Where to?" asked the attendee.

"The states."

"There is a flight leaving in just a couple minutes but I'm afraid you won't make that one. I can place you on the next one…"

"Yes, just hurry."

"But it's not until…"

"I don't care. Just get me the ticket, please." The attendee shrugged and started going through the process of creating a ticket for him.

Once the ticket was done, the attendee gave the ticket to Darien but he didn't let the girl explain anything. He took off toward security. The line was immense and he doubted that he would make it in time.

On the plane, Serena was getting comfortable in her seat when she noticed her camera was missing. She asked the others if they've seen it but they told they did not have it.

"Oh no I left it in one of the seats in the terminal," said Serena. "I have go get it."

"Serena they're about to close the doors," said Luna.

"Luna please. It's important."

"Alright," said Artemis getting up and talking to one of the flight attendants. At first she was not going to let him but Artemis has a charm and she allowed Serena to exit the plane quickly.

Darien arrived at the gate but the doors were already closed.

"Please I have to get on that plane," said Darien.

"I'm sorry sir but the doors have been closed and we are not allowed to let any more passengers in," said the attendee.

"Please I just…"

"There is nothing I can do. I can transfer you to the next flight…"

"No that's not necessary." Darien looked at the plane and watched the pilots begin to turn on the plane and prepare to leave. He then sat on one of the seats and sighed deeply. "I was too late." He bowed his head and ran his hands through his hair then he caught a glimpse of a something pink in the seat next to him. Darien looked over and noticed that it was Serena's camera. He picked it up and turned it on to see the pictures, which brought a smile to his face.

"Thank you," said Serena as she exited the gate. "I'm so sorry." She looked over at the seat where she had left the camera and was surprised to Darien sitting in it holding her camera. He didn't seem to know that she was approaching him since he was so enthralled with the pictures in the camera. As she came closer, some instinct inside him made him look up. When he saw her, he didn't know if he wanted to cry, hug her or jump up with joy. "Darien, what are you doing here?"

"I came…" Darien began as he stood up. "I came to stop you."

"Stop me? From what?"

"From getting on the plane."

"How were you going to do that?"

"By telling you I'm sorry. That I was an idiot and that I'm in love with you."

"You're in what?"

"I'm in love with you. Don't run away like last time. I couldn't bare it."

"I didn't. I wanted to say goodbye to you properly but my foster parents didn't let me. I cried the whole way. I'm so sorry I hurt you all these years. I never meant to."

"I'm sorry. I should of let you explain. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to lose you and it ended it up like this." Serena started to cry. Darien caressed her cheek and lifted her chin so that her teary blue gazed upon his deep blue ones.

"Because of the stupid wall I put to protect myself from getting hurt again and it ended hurting you. I'm so sorry Serena. Please forgive me for being such an idiot." Darien got down on one knee and grabbed hold of Serena's hand. She was surprised that he was doing this and the people in the airport thought that he was proposing to the girl.

"They're going to kill me on that plane." Serena chuckled.

"Then don't go." Darien stood up and pulled her close. He caressed her cheek and felt another tear stream down. He then kissed her passionately on the lips.

AN: AWE Romance. Isn't beautiful. LOL. I'm sorry it took an eternity for me to get another chapter on but here it is. I hoped you enjoyed it. You're going to kill me in the next chapter. I'm pure evil. I can't help it. You'll just have to wait and see.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

The Other Side of Me.

Darien closed his eyes as he kissed Serena on the lips. He wanted to savor the kiss forever like if it were the last kiss he would ever give her. Darien then felt someone shaking him and he wondered why Serena was shaking him like if trying to wake someone from sleep. He opened his eyes and was confronted by a security officer asking for his ticket.

"Sir, I need your ticket," said the officer. "There are people waiting."

Darien looked at his ticket then at his surroundings. He was at the security check point and had dosed off. The clock on the wall a couple feet away from him displayed that it was pass seven and Serena 's plane was scheduled to take off at a quarter till. Darien showed the ticket to the officer and quickly ran down the hallway of the airport trying to find the right gate.

The gate that he was trying to find was fortunately at the end of the hallway. When in a hurry things don't seem far away, they are far away. Darien ran as fast he could down the corridors dodging other passengers on his way. He finally reached the door and saw the plane already heading toward the run way. He lean against the window, closed his eyes and curse at himself for being too late.

"Sir, can I help you?" asked one of the attendee's at the gate. Darien didn't look at the lady, but he nodded his head in response to her. "There is another flight at…"

"It's not necessary," said Darien. He turned around and looked over at one of the seats in the terminal. There was nothing.

Meanwhile on the plane, Serena was getting comfortable using Haruka's shoulder as a nice pillow. Minako was sitting on Haruka's other side and she patted her shoulder to make sure it's soft enough then laid her head on it. Haruka looked at the two girls then shrugged and enjoyed the feeling of having two pretty girls at her side.

"Oh, Serena," said Minako remembering something as she pulled out Serena's pink camera from her pocket. "You almost forgot this."

"Oh, I'd die if I had lost this," said Serena. "Thanks Minako." Serena turned on the camera and started to look at some pictures.

"You miss him?" asked Haruka.

"No," replied Serena in a sad tone.

"Now Serena you know that's not true," said Minako.

"I don't think I should miss him if he doesn't miss me." Serena sighed and laid back in her seat. "I almost was hoping that he'd come to airport and stop me from getting on this plane, but it's only something I would dream of happening. It's not like it would ever happen."

"Serena I'm sorry," said Minako. Haruka glared at Minako.

"Why are sorry?"

"I'm sorry because…" Minako bowed her head then looked up at Serena. "…it didn't work out with you and Darien, and I wished it had."

"Minako it's not your fault. I guess we're just not meant to be."

Back at the airport, Darien slowly made his way down the corridor back to the exit. Raye saw him first and pointed at him as he slowly made it over to the group.

"Where's Serena?" asked Raye. "Didn't you stop her?" Darien had his head bowed and didn't want to answer the question.

"Must have been too late," said Taiki noticing Darien's composure as that of a somber one.

"What the heck are you doing here?" said Seiya confronting Darien and shaking him out of his sadden state. "Go after her."

"Yeah," said Lita agreeing with Seiya.

"You can't let her get away that easily," said Raye.

"There's another flight leaving at…" said Amy already figuring our the flight schedules from the monitors. Darien lifted his hand up and showed them his ticket. They were all surprised that he had the ticket to the next flight to the states.

A couple hours later and after a nice comfortable nap, Serena arrived in the states and was ready to get situated at the nearest hotel to get some shut eye. The time difference is going to be a killer since it's already her time to go to bed yet it's day time. Luna had already scheduled a signing and small concert at nearby CD mega store.

Serena took another nice nap and would not be awaken until later on that day. She drop herself on the bed clothes and all. On her right hand was her pink camera and her left hand she clutched the toy prince. Luna left Serena's bedroom and walked over to the living room of the hotel suite. She had already taken out Serena's outfit for the event and was making sure it wasn't wrinkled. Minako helped pick out some accessories and shoes then the two sat down on the sofa exhausted from the trip.

"I can't believe she came," said Luna. Minako looked over at Luna. "I've never seen Serena so defeated. I was sure she'd fight for Darien but…"

"Luna she feels like she did wrong from the very beginning," said Minako.

"Luna's right," said Artemis joining the girls. "The old Serena would of fought for Darien. I wouldn't go as far as stalking him but she would of not run away."

"She's better off without him," said Haruka. "He was a distraction. Serena made the right decision."

"Haruka, just because you're jealous doesn't give you right to say that," said Minako.

"I should have the right to say that. He shouldn't have doubted her. That girl poured out her heart and soul. She deserved someone better then him." Haruka, frustrated, stormed out of the hotel room.

Across the sea, Darien was just about to board the next flight to the states. He was on the phone with Andrew and told him everything that happen. Andrew and Lizzy were trilled that he was going after her.

"Lizzy I need you to find out where she's going to be at tomorrow," said Darien.

"Sure thing," said Lizzy checking her lab top for the latest news on Serenity's tour to the states. "It's says here she'll be at the opening of a new CD mega store on main street."

"Thanks. Wish me luck." Darien hung up as he entered the plane.

Four hours later, Serena was up and ready to head to her first state signing and concert. Minako was finishing up her curls on the bottom of her long blonde hair when Haruka came in. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Serena nodded her head as she pulled away from Minako.

When they arrived at the CD mega store, it was filled with tons of fans wanting to get a close look at Serenity. She felt very flattered that she had attracted so many fans to this one spot. Serena walked up to a stage that the store had set up for the signing and the concert and became overwhelmed by the mass of people.

"Here is the pop princess sensation, Serenity!" yelled the announcer.

"Hey, everyone," said Serenity waving at her fans. The crowd was screaming so loud that she could not hear herself think of what she was going to say next. "I'm so happy to be here with all of you." Everyone screamed louder. Serena could not help but blushed at the crowds enthusiasm. "I'm also thrilled to be starting my first world tour here in the states with you all."

Meanwhile at the airport, Darien's plane arrived. He was exhausted but kept going. Reaching the exit he called out for a taxi and quickly told him…

"The CD mega store on main," said Darien.

"You a fan of Serenity?" asked the taxi driver who knew of the event.

"Yes," replied Darien.

"It's going to take while," said the driver. "Some of the streets are blocked because of mass of fans that showed up at the event."

"Just get me there."

Back at the mega store, Serenity was just about ready to perform. As she stepped on the stage with her microphone in her hand, she saw the cutest couple in the first row holding hands and smiling. It almost made her cry but she held it in and walked over to the middle of the stage.

"This is my favorite song in the album," said Serenity. "I hope you all enjoy it."

"_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me  
By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected  
Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me"_

The traffic to main street was heavy and Darien was getting impatient waiting. He stuck his head out the window and could hear Serena singing from afar. Darien grabbed his bag, tossed some money to the driver, and got out of the car. As he ran through the traffic between the cars, lots of people wondered what was his hurry. He continued to run faster as he heard the music get louder.  
_  
"Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror  
Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)"_He finally arrived but the crowd was huge. How will her ever get through, he thought. He gripped unto the small princess figurine he held in his left hand and decided, with determination, to break through the crowd.  
_  
"If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems"_

Darien made it to the front of the stage with a couple pushes and cursing words from people that were left behind him. He looked up on the stage and saw her. She looked beautiful as always. He saw that the guards weren't paying attention and decided take the chance to jump unto the stage.  
_  
"If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know…" _Serena turned around and saw Darien get unto the stage. She completely lost the song and just stopped all together. Serena looked at him as if she hadn't seen him in millions of years and he looked at her as he wanted to hold her close to him never letting her go.

The guards were about to grab Darien but Haruka stop them and pulled them back. Minako was happy that she did that but she was even more happy that Darien came for Serena.  
_  
_"Oh, Haruka I knew you'd end up liking him," said Minako. Haruka glared at Minako.

"I don't," said Haruka. "I wanted to knock him off the stage."

"Haruka." Minako grabbed unto her arm.

"Now you two stop your fighting," said Artemis coming between the two. "I can't hear them."

AN: Okay so I made you all mad for taking like forever to put in this chapter and making Darien not catch Serena. I do make it up to you all with an extra long chapter and a neat ending that will not be another dream. LOL. ENJOY! The Other Side of Me song, don't own it. All Miley/Hannah music. LOL._  
_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

The Other Side of Me.

Darien slowly walked up to a very motionless Serena on stage. She was so in shock to see him there that she couldn't find any words to speak. Everything to her seem to move in slow motion as he approached her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"I came see you," said Darien.

"I'm in the middle of a show." Serena held her microphone against her chest.

"I know." He opened his left hand and showed Serena the figurine princess. Serena gasp when she saw it then looked at Darien.

"How did you find her?"

"I couldn't leave things the way they were." Darien grabbed Serena's hand with his right hand. "I was an idiot. How could I have not known that it was you?"

"I never thought that I ever see you again."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to leave but I had no say in that. We were moving to states. I wanted say goodbye, but my foster parents didn't let me. I'm so sorry." Serena had tears streaming down her cheek. Darien caressed her cheek and stared into her teary blue eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to break your heart."

"You may have broken my heart but I forgive you. I'm guilty of the same crime. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." Serena attacked him with a hug. The crowd went "AWW".

"They're so cute," said Minako from back stage. "You know what this means." She looked over at Artemis and Luna. The two looked at each other as Artemis pulled out an envelope.

"Deed is still ours," said Artemis with a smirk. Haruka sighed deeply then turned around to face Luna and Artemis.

"He better get it right this time," said Haruka.

Serena and Darien pulled away and were about to kiss when Serena placed her hand over his lips then looked at the crowd. She smiled at everyone as they all seem to wait in suspense for the sweet couple to kiss.

"Maybe we should do this somewhere more private," said Serena.

"I really don't mind," said Darien.

"Hey, we came here for a concert not some love fest," said a jealous fan.

"Yeah," said another. Others followed after that until they saw another blonde enter the stage and take Serena's microphone. She signal Serena and Darien to head back stage.

"You want some music," said Minako with a smile and determination that no one has ever seen before in her. "Hit it." Minako began to sing Serena's song but with remix flavor.

"_By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected  
Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me"_

Serena was surprised that Minako finally conquered her fear of singing on stage. Artemis was proud of her because he had always known she had great talent.

"I can't believe it," said Serena. "She's singing."

"She's great," said Darien. "She's never done this before?"

"Nope." Serena turned to Darien and smiled at him. "So, where were we." She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. "Haruka close your eyes." Haruka rolled her eyes turned away from the couple as Darien and Serena's lips caressed each other.

"_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me"_

The crowd cheer for Minako and the feeling was better than when she'd stand in for Serenity. They were truly cheering for her and not Serenity. Minako looked at Serena and she pulled away from her long sweet kiss with Darien. Serena gave her two thumbs up and Minako blew a kiss to her. She then turn to Luna and Artemis.

"Lets go home," Serena said.

"Thank you for joining us on this joyous occasion. I'm proud to have the privilege to welcome the class of 2008," said the director of students at Serena's high school. "Congratulations!" Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Serena rushed through the crowd to find Darien in the audience. When she found him she jumped on him and he almost fell over. She then started to kiss him passionately on the lips which brought attention to them.

"Will, you two get a room please," said Raye as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm so glad we're all here together," said Amy with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss you all," said Lita.

"We'll still keep in touch," said Minako. "We're all life long friends."

"That's the truth," said Seiya placing his arm around Minako.

"Aren't you still going on your world tour Serena?" asked Yaten.

"Yes and Darien will be coming for half the tour until I come back here in six months from now," said Serena.

"Are you a Serenity fan?" asked Raye to Yaten.

"No, I like her stand in." Yaten smiled at Minako and winked at her. Seiya glared at Yaten.

"In six months we should have a welcome home party," said Lita.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," replied Amy.

"Thanks you guys," said Serena as she hugged her girlfriends. When she released them a young girl came running toward and hugged her. "Lizzy?"

"Serena I never got to thank you for saving my life and for getting Darien out his misery streak," said Lizzy as she pulled away. Andrew was right behind her and laughed when he heard that then he got a glare from Darien.

"Come on Darien you were miserable without Serena," said Andrew. "Admit it."

"I wasn't that bad," said Darien feeling a little embarassed.

"Don't be ashamed of it Darien Serena was much worst," said Minako.

"Hey," said Serena.

Six months later, Serena's friends gather at wonderful ceremony that took place in Serena's house's backyard. There were flowers decorating the place all over and many seats in a row. Lita, Minako, Amy and Raye were wearing the same simple sundress, while Darien wore a nice white tux with a red rose in it's pocket. Luna was seated and was crying the whole time. Artemis tried to calm her as she sniffled throughout the whole ceremony. All of Serena's friends were there and Serena was the happiest girl there.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said a priest before Serena and Darien. "You may kiss the bride." Darien was thrilled to hear those words as he raised Serena's veil and kissed her on the lips. Everyone was happy for the couple and everyone was happy with their own lives.

Raye finally got asked out by Yaten to Serena's wedding. They've been flirting with each other for weeks but Yaten never believed that he would be able to love a girl the way he loved Minako. His funk was over and after a couple of more weeks passed when Raye was making fun him about his relationship with Haruka, the two were pretty civil at times.

Minako and Seiya were holding strong and he loved the idea that Minako decided to give her singing career a try. Although he'd miss her during the six month tour, she made up for it in the wedding car just before the couple were about to use it.

Andrew and Lita were great together. Lita moved in with Andrew and now has opened a pastry store, which Andrew offered to run for her since he knew about running a business leaving the family business to Lizzy who needed a job.

As for Taiki and Amy, they found each other in the same lecture classes in the university and decided to be study partners. Taiki asked Amy to Serena's wedding and have been pretty tight since.

Haruka on other hand was not too happy. Both of her girls had their own partner and she felt lonely when they were both out with them. She did get lucky at the wedding when she met a sweet girl with deep sea blue hair who was part of Darien's extended family. The two hit off and dance the night away at the reception. Haruka has always been a great dancer.

Serena got everyone's attention for moment. She had a wedding present for Darien since he was paying for their honey moon. Darien had no idea that she was planning something and was as surprise as everyone else.

"Hey, everyone," said Serena. "I'm so happy that you all could join Darien and I on this very special day. I have something special for Darien and I like you all listen as well." Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten brought their musical instruments and played background for Serena as she began to sing her song.

"_I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!  
I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
Oh-oo-oh ,  
We have such a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,_

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
(our heart)  
Yeah bigger than us!  
It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love,  
with love! with love!  
That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us, c'mon)  
It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
(Whoo!)  
It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love!)  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us!  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us!"

Everyone cheered for Serena and Darien was ecstatic that Serena wrote another song for him. He got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Did you like?" asked Serena.

"I loved it," replied Darien.

"I love you."

"I love you." The couple kissed again making a scene at their own wedding. They were very happy and after two years the two were holding strong even with their busy lives. Serena touring and Darien finishing up his residency at a local hospital. After a double platinum album, Serena gave a big surprise to Darien on their 4th wedding anniversary.

"I'm pregnant," said Serena.

_The End…  
__  
AN: Two Hannah Montana songs were used "The Other Side of Me" and "Bigger Than us" I don't own them. I hope you all like this ending. I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to drag it. LOL._


End file.
